Forbidden Passions Book 1: Bloody Rose
by DarkMistress777
Summary: Evelyn aka Bloody Rose was the best slayer known throughout the U.S. No one got the best of her, until one horrible night; a night that changed her life forever. It is up to Evelyn to avenge her loved ones and destroy the vampire who killed them - a powerful master. But he's not the one who committed the crime and why is a demon hybrid involved? What does he want? What's going on?
1. Prologue

_(Author's Note: Yes, I realize this story has been redone. Sorry I deleted the old one. My editor gave me some helpful pointers. She also said that I should turn this trilogy into a full blown novel, instead of a short series. She informed me that some vital information in the story needed to added. I have done so. She has proofed the prologue and the first three chapters. I will post this and the first two chapters tonight. Much has been changed. I hope you all like it. I know I am quite pleased with the results. Enjoy! - DarkMistress)_

**Forbidden Passions**

(A Hybrid Romance Series)

**Book 1 – Bloody Rose**

**Prologue:**

My eyebrows were creased in sheer concentration as I scaled the gigantic brick wall of Blood Guardian Coven Manor. It was fortunate for me that there were ascending green vines that I could grab onto for assistance along the way. I was a persistent woman, on the hunt for _him_. My plans were to kill the bastard as soon as he was in my grasp.

The "bastard" I so blatantly speak of is a vampire, and not just any blood sucker, but a very powerful master. He and a member of his coven had taken everything from me - everyone - including my sanity.

November 22 - the very night in which my compassion had flown straight out of the window; the very night my heart had been brutally ripped from my chest.

I can recall every single and simple detail. It haunts me in my nightmares, when I'm able to sleep. It plagues my mind every moment I am awake. There is never any peace for me nowadays.

I was on my way home from buying groceries, that chilly November evening, when it happened. It was my daughter's fifth birthday. It was a special day,_ her_ special day.

My little Rosalyn woke me up bright and early that morning, wanting to go to the park after we finished our breakfast. It was right there, while I was pushing her gently on the swing, that she told me what she wanted for her present.

Mostly all children her age begged constantly for lots and lots of toys. Rosalyn did not, that's not how she was being raised. All my precious child had asked me was to cook herfavorite dish for supper and to bake her a chocolate cake with pink icing and sprinkles. Pink was her favorite color. It had been, ever since the age of three.

"It's reminds me of a fairy princess." She would say to me. Her toddler pronunciations of the words with the letter R made me smile every time.

I'd kiss her tiny cheek and whisper, "You _are_ Mommy's little fairy princess."

How was I to know that all those fond memories would end up becoming just that - fond memories?

I left approximately at five o'clock P.M. to buy whatever I needed at the market. My husband informed me that he would start supper while I was gone and before my parents arrived. We had invited them both over for dinner. Cake and ice cream would be served after.

In a hurry, I piled the cake mix, icing, sprinkles, and tub of vanilla and chocolate swirl ice cream into the cart. I paid for the items at the register, wished the cashier lady a good day, and marched out of the store.

It took me at least thirty minutes to get to my street, ironically enough, Elm Street. However, as I turned down the road, I caught an unnerving sight in my driveway and gasped in panic. My face paled and my breathing stopped.

What I was witnessing was enough to cause any mother to go on a killing rampage. I seriously felt like my heart was being trampled on and cut to shreds; that my very life was being drained out of me within nano-seconds.

There he was, hovering over my precious child with his filthy hands around a silver stake that was embedded deep into her chest. His trusty follower was standing impassively beside my daughter's head.

I composed myself and immediately pressed my foot down on the brake pedal. The car came to a screeching halt and was parked sideways, blocking any leaving or oncoming traffic.

Instinctively, I opened the glove-box. There in the compartment were some emergency stakes, a fifth of Jim Beam, and a spare lighter. I grasped one, no two, stakes made of pure silver, and shakily slipped them under my sleeves. After I unscrewed the cap and filled my mouth with hard liquor, I swallowed it, along with a couple more large gulps. The burn was enough to make anyone gag, but I was use to it, and my inhibitions melted away like butter.

Alcohol was known to be my liquid courage and as I took the lighter into my hand, I opened my driver side door. My eyes narrowed murderously and I poured the Jim Beam inside my mouth one more time. My drinker's instinct was telling me to ingest the mouthful, instead I opened my faithful Zippo, and ignited it.

Within seconds, a fountain of liquor sprayed passed my lips onto the growing flame, transforming into a man made blow torch. To all vampires, I would have been considered armed and deadly.

Once I reached the two culprits, their eyes widened in shock and they vanished before the fire had a chance to even touch them. I shouted a few choice curse words because, directly, I recognized the fiend who had been on the lookout for his master. It was Laird Matthews.

Laird and I had history together. He was an old rival of mine that I had fought many times back in the day. It always ended the same way every time. We would injure each other and he would pull me in his thrall. Right as soon as his damn fangs would graze the side of my throat, we would hear a threatening growl, he would get scared, and he would disappear. It never failed.

In my blind fury, I hadn't gotten a good glimpse at the face of my daughter's killer. This vampire was Laird's master, I could sense it. We'll call it a slayer's intuition. It's more like a psychic vibe, a sixth sense.

The bottle of Jim Beam, and my lighter, slid from my fingers to the grass. I reached my daughter's prone form. Her lifeless blue eyes stared up at me. I closed her lids, knelt down, and supported her in my arms.

A ton of emotional bricks struck me, called grief, guilt, and blame. I should have been there. I should have protected her. I was the_ only_ one who had the dexterity to do so. It was all my fault.

Nevertheless, what was done, was done. No matter how much I wished it, I could not go back in time. I had to get it through my head, come to grips with reality, that he'd successfully converted my daughter and impaled her non-beating heart with a silver stake soon after. It was too hard to rationalize.

I cradled my baby to my chest and stroked her hair. It had always been so soft and the same color as mine. I rocked her back and forth and screamed out my hatred, my pain. She disintegrated to dust inside of my arms.

"Why?" I repeated over and over while beating the pavement with the side of my right fist. "Damn it, why?"

I cried out to God and to him. "She was innocent. My little girl was innocent. Do you hear me? I will kill you for this. I will fucking kill you."

I knew I was being watched at that exact moment because the hair on the back of my neck prickled. I glanced up to find my baby's assailant and that's when I noticed that the front door to my house was wide open.

**_Rosalyn must have been running from the fiends. That means -_** I rose to my feet, deserting her ashes on the paved driveway, and ran inside.

What greeted me was an even more terrible sight - my whole family dead. Left as nothing but a pile of dirt. They had met the same fate as my daughter.

That night, I collected most of their dusty remains and put them in a small pouch. I could have cared less that they were all mixed together, or that I hadn't gathered all of their ashes. No, all that mattered to me was the fact that I was able to keep some semblance of my family at least. You see, my heart knew that I couldn't leave them, so I made it to where they would always stay with me.

Thereafter, I made four crosses and took them out to the backyard. I jammed them side by side in the ground and left little trinkets that belonged to all four members around their makeshift graves. My voice cracked as I said a prayer for them a final time.

Reluctantly, I traversed back inside and threw my clothes off to step into the shower. I don't know how long I remained under the gushing shower-head, but the water was turning ice cold. My body started to shiver and my teeth chattered. Still, I did not move.

Subsequently enduring ten minutes of buckets of freezing water being dumped on anyone's naked form would be enough to wake them from their stupor. I forcibly snapped out of my absentminded demeanor. With a depressed sigh, I shut the shower off, wrapped myself in my red towel, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Honey, it's time to go to bed." I hoarsely hollered. Upon remembrance, my head dropped and my bottom lip quivered. "That's right, you both are gone now."

A fresh batch of hot tears trailed down my cheeks and I sauntered into my daughter's bedroom. Her little fluffy pink baby blanket laid across her toddler bed. I snatched it up and made my way to my bedroom.

In my own room, I tossed on my husband's T-shirt and climbed into the bed that my husband and I had shared for years. I rested, or at least tried, tossing and turning in a fitful sleep.

His cologne still lingered on his pillow, on his side of the bed, and I buried my face into its softness. I breathed his masculine scent in and wept like a baby while I cuddled with my daughter's blanket.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and sighed, giving up entirely on my well needed slumber. My eyes were burning and bloodshot. I swear, I looked exactly like a damn drug addict with dark circles and bags underneath each lower lid.

My body surged forward with purpose. I left the bed to go get dressed and tied the pouch around my neck. It was my own personal necklace that no one could take from me. I'd kill them before they even had the chance to.

I adorned myself in my every day slayer garb. A halter top, leather mini skirt, and knee-high boots were all in the shades of black. I used this outfit as camouflage so I could easily blend into the dark nighttime. I couldn't help but think that I looked like a femme fatale.

Hurriedly, I twisted my hair into a tight bun. I threw on my black leather jacket and secured some stakes under the sleeves. Inside the right pocket was another trusty Zippo.

Before I left the house, I slowly meandered through every room, seemingly like a zombie, imprinting every last detail into my mind. _**Get a grip, girl; your life, as you once knew it, is over.**_

I jerked my family's portrait out of the frame and stuffed it inside my boot. It was a picture of my father, mother, husband, daughter, and me. We all had a happy smile on our faces.

In rage and determination, I slammed the door behind me, sat down in the driver's seat, started the car, and sped out of the driveway. It was time for me to go search for the son-of-a-bitch who had selfishly taken my loved ones from me.

I found the manor within two weeks time. I was exhausted and on edge, let me tell you. I was what one would call bloodthirsty. Vengeance was the only priority on my brain.

I parked the car about a block down the road, killed the engine, and commenced the hunt. Easily, I propelled up the tall blockade and raced across the top ledge to jump onto the roof.

My leap was accurate as my feet landed on the shingles gently. I had to be silent. One wrong move, one loud sound, and he would be alerted to my presence.

Stealthily, my hands grappled the long piping. I whirled myself about the thick steel and launched through the open window above it. Once I was inside, I began my pursuit of the monster. I'd have my revenge.

"Hello, hello. Look at what we have here." A masculine accented voice declared behind me. "If it's not the infamous, Bloody Rose. It was only a matter of time, but I knew you'd come."

The lights flickered on and I cursed under my breath for getting caught. With a grumble, I pivoted around to face him. There in front of me was none other than Laird.

His messy, here and there, light brown hair hung down to his chin. This was his "after sex" visual and he always wore it that way. He had these bright hazel eyes that loved to travel the length of my body, which was his routine every time he came in contact with me. His alabaster skin stood out against the black pair of boarding shorts and his black tank top. In all honesty, he was gorgeous and a true Scotsman, but he was no doubt inhuman, a remorseless killer.

"I'm not here for_ you_." I charged him and scrunched the front of his shirt in my hands. "Where in the fuck is he?"

He laughed and shook his head in mock disappointment. "I care not who you are here for. The thing is, you have commited a very bad no-no, lovey."

I let him go and hissed. "Oh really? How is that?"

"You've purposely trespassed on Blood Guardian Coven territory and anyone who does so pays the consequences."

I sneered. "I don't think so. I'll burn everyone of you, until I find him."

"Let me guess, you are after Master Malderon, aren't you?" he grinned sardonically. His arms were crossed over his chest, arrogance in his pose. "Not_ me_ this time, Rose?"

"Don't flatter yourself." I stated, already annoyed. "I already told you, leech. I'm not here for your sorry ass."

He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "I am seriously wounded."

I rolled my own eyes and demanded. "Where is he?"

The jerk chuckled and his bare feet slapped the wooden floor as he stormed over to the doorway. "He is here, somewhere."

Tears of hate filled my lower eyelids and I blinked them away. "You stood there and let him slaughter my father, my mother, my husband, and my daughter."

He replied, his attitude monotonous. "How very unfortunate for you."

"Do not patronize me, you heartless prick." I retorted.

"My name is Laird, not leech or prick, remember?" Laird snapped, clearly agitated. His Scottish accent making itself known just a bit more. "In all actuality, I have been hardhearted for centuries. It's the way I was raised in my country."

"Go to hell." I spat. My words were overflowing with resentment. "I'm going to ask you one more time, where is he?

"I apologize, lass, but I am afraid I cannot divulge that information to you."

I scowled. "Fine! I'll find him myself." I progressed over to the door.

Laird stood in front of it. "I also can't allow you to pass through this door."

I smirked and a silver stake shot out from my left sleeve, into my waiting hand. "I was hoping you'd say that. I'm just dying to fry some leeches tonight. What are you waiting for? Come and get it, asshole."

Laird's fangs elongated and overlapped his bottom lip. "Let's play."

Laird lunged forward in an attempt to apprehend me and managed to slash a cut along my cheek. Blood seeped out of the incision and ran down the length of my neck. He licked the crimson fluid from his claw and groaned.

"You taste exquisitely, lovey." he purred. "Just like I imagined you would."

My anger took control over me without delay. When that happens, I cannot think straight. As a result, I made the stupid mistake of peering into his glittering orbs to yell a few expletives in regards to him. Laird pulled me into his trance faster than I could glance away.

"Fuck!" I whined.

My loins instantaneously were aflame with desire. I tried to hide it, however, I knew he could smell it. His victorious smile proved my suspicions.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Rose, since you were last under my thrall?" he questioned, slyly.

"End it, you fuck, end the thrall." I growled and rushed at him. "End it!"

"I think not. I sure have missed it and our little tussles, of course." His regale smirk served to infuriate me more. He kept sidestepping my advances with no effort at all on his part. I, on the otherhand, was sweating, trembling, and panting in exertion and absolute need.

Still, no matter how aroused I was, it had been my fatigue that screwed me in the long run. I hadn't moved quick enough to deflect his punch and winded up soaring through the room. I crashed into the wall, collapsed to the floor on my stomach, and groaned in pain.

Laird's foot pressed harshly onto my back and I huffed out a sharp breath. He leaned down, gripped a handful of my hair, and hauled me to my feet. I gritted my teeth at the discomfort and wrapped my hand around his fist before he extracted my locks from their roots.

"Let me go." I shrieked.

"We aren't finished yet, Rose." Laird tongued the gash on my cheek and his chest rumbled in a growl. "Not by a long shot."

I fought and strained, but failed to get him to release me. I was so weak due to lack of sleep and lust. He threw me to the floor and laid on top of me. I was officially pinned.

His eyes held mine. "Come on, lovey. You know what I want. Just a kiss."

"Kiss my ass."

He grinned. "I'll bite that perfect arse of yours."

"Laird." I moaned and arched up beneath him.

Laird scoffed and subdued my hips. "No cheating, Rose. I want to hear you pray for my affections."

"Laird," I repeated.

"Poor thing," he jeered and kissed my cheek. "You look so tired, among other things. What's the matter, haven't you been able to rest? And what is this?" He played with the string of my pouch. "You kept a memento? How precious."

Enraged at his words, I bucked him off of me and rolled to the side. Once I was on my feet, I backflipped away. My strength and vigor renewed, thanks to my ire, I ran up the wall and landed behind him.

Laird laughed. "That's it. That's the fight I love to see in you. Damn, you sure do know how to make a vampire hot for you."

I jumped into the air and swung my leg up, effectively landing a powerful kick into his gut. He drifted a few feet back. In a matter of seconds, I had him cornered against the wall, my stake jabbing into his chest.

"Laird," I snarled his name in utter enmity. "Let's get one thing straight. I don't need sleep to rip your head off. Now, tell me, where is he?"

Laird cackled loudly. "That stake won't kill me, lovey."

This time I was the one who laughed. "Oh, believe me, _lovey_, I know it won't. But it _will_ immobilize you long enough for me to set your ass on fire."

I pulled out my Zippo and lit it. The stench of the fumes wafted through my nostrils. I grinned savagely.

"Okay, okay. Hell and damnation, Rose, I will take you to him. Just don't incinerate me." Laird was squirming like the worm he was, which, I have to admit, I loved every minute of it.

I closed my lighter, extinguishing the flame, and replied. "Good boy."

Laird opened the door and held his arm out. "Ladies first."

"Go." I stated. There was no way in hell I was going to let him behind me. I didn't trust him.

"If you insist." He shrugged and chuckled.

Laird and I traversed through the arch of the doorway and wandered down the hall, bound for his master. I made sure he was in front of me the entire time. I couldn't take any chances of him tackling me.

"You know, lass, I never have expressed how attracted I am to you." He glanced back at me and winked flirtatiously. "You are very sexy."

I smirked, walked up to him, and clenched his balls in my hand. "Don't even think about it."

Laird's usual baritone turned instantly to soprano. "Okay, sorry. Damn!"

"Wise decision." I released him and we continued on our merry way.

During our brawl, my hair had loosened and was now flowing down my back. I grouched and tied it into a ponytail at the back of my head.

As we crept down a certain path, something growled behind me. In turn, I had not been prepared and hadn't spun about in time to defend myself. The thing grasped hold of my long ponytail and jerked me back against a solid chest.

"Don't kill her, Marcus." Laird ordered. "We're not allowed."

Marcus sniffed my bloodied face and complained. "Why? Damn, she smells so good. Have you ever smelled a scent like hers, Laird?"

I grimaced.**_ Another vampire and he's Romanian. How typical. Next he's going to say that he's related to the fictional Dracula._**

Laird smiled. "No, never."

"She's like fucking candy." Marcus groaned.

Laird leaned in, took a deep breath, and sighed. "Lovey, even I have to admit, you are mouthwatering."

"Fuck off!" I yelled.

"I want to taste her. Should I, Laird? Master said we can't kill her. I will only take a sip. Damn it, I have to have her." Within no time, before I could stop him, he had plunged his fangs into my neck. A deafening scream rushed passed my lips and I thrashed against Marcus.

I reached my hands up to dig my fingers into his eyes, but he locked my wrists inside of his palm. Marcus's clawed fingernails tore into my top amidst our engagement, completely pulverizing the cloth.

I was doomed.

When a vampire's incisors are buried in your throat, it is hard as hell to get the monster to release you. Now that Marcus had gained control over my movements, I was a free meal on a damn platter for him.

Laird was watching with a smirk of interest on his handsome face. His eyes lowered to my bare breast and he licked his lips. His look of lust disappeared rather hastily as a roar of rage echoed throughout the manor and I was hurled away from my "almost" murderer.

I landed on my knees, weak from blood loss and fatigue. My head lolled to the side. I managed to lift my chin high enough to peek at my rescuer. Spots blurred my vision, still I recognized his silhouette.

"She trespassed into our territory, Malderon." Laird explained. His hands were up in a surrendering gesture.

Malderon growled, dashed over to me, and hollered, "She_ is_ my territory."

"Forgive me, Master." Marcus cried out and bowed before his master.

"I will deal with you both later." Malderon announced and lifted me into his arms.

"No." I tried to fight, to protest.

He sighed at my squirming form and fearful eyes. "Stop it, or you will hurt yourself."

I didn't cease my struggling. The next thing I knew, I was being carried down some mold-covered steps and into a dark room. It stunk to high heaven. He propped me against a cement pillar, then he lifted and shackled my wrists above me.

I wanted to glare up at him, but the pain in my neck had finally taken its toll and hindered my joints from moving. My head continued to dangle, forcing my chin to rest along my clavicle.

"This is for your own good. I am so sorry." Malderon caressed my cheek and locked the cell door, disappearing back up the stairs within the blink of an eye.

His words confused me. They kept repeating themselves in the recesses of my mind. His voice had been so soft and calming that I couldn't stay awake any longer. My lids drooped closed and I passed out.

_(Let me know what you think of the new changes. If you have any suggestions for what you want to see happen in the story, don't be afraid to let me know. I'd use them if they fit this story well enough. Thanks for reading.)_


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

_(Author's Note: Each chapter, because of their length, will be separated into two parts. Hence the reason Chapter 1 has "part 1" in parenthesis. Happy reading. - DarkMistress)_

**Chapter 1 (Part 1)**

**The Truth Hurts, But Will Set You Free**

A sliver of light crawled through the ceiling vent. It illuminated half of my face, causing it to scrunch up and my eyes to squint unpleasantly. The bright contrast forced me to pry my right eye open.

I glanced up into the vent's slots above me. Suddenly, I realized that I was directly below one of the vampires rooms. It was their overhead light that shined down into my eyes.

Perturbed, I grumbled and cussed under my breath. I was already angry that I had been captured. Due to the fact that I'd woken up to a sore body and was rudely blinded by the overhead light, I was even more upset.

My rear-end ached something fierce and was numb as hell. It felt like pins and needles were pricking all three gluteal muscles in my buttocks. At that moment, it came to my attention that I had been sitting on a cold dungeon floor in an unconscious state for a long while.

My arms still hung from the shackles that were secured around my bruised wrists, stretching my back taut against the stone pillar. My spine painstakingly felt like the cord of a bow, after it gets drawn, tight and extended. To put it bluntly, I was so damn miserable.

The slayer outfit I was wearing was a tattered mess and scarcely covered my shivering body. One of my breasts was unveiled. Thank goodness my skirt was still intact, although it was ripped along the edges. I was exhausted, weak, and completely drained.

Still, all of those predicaments weren't the brunt of my horrid state. Not even close. The putrid odor in the air was about to make me throw up in my lap. The place reeked of decaying flesh mixed with sweat, piss, feces, and puke.

The sight was far worse. Human bones were scattered everywhere. Blood littered the corroded walls, floor, and ceiling. Why did dungeons have to be so disgusting? Seriously, I really would love to know.

Bile rose in my throat and slid back down more than once; from my stomach all the way to my esophagus. The acidity of it burned and tasted foul. I knew that if the feeling did not go away, I would be sick. A minute later, it came.

Cold sweat formed on my body like a second skin. My hands got all clammy and started to shake. My mouth became dry as the Sahara desert. My stomach gurgled and churned.

I hurriedly spun my head to the side before a geyser of vomit projected from my mouth and to the floor. All you could hear was the echo of a splatter and a series of coughs, which turned into more regurgitation, then to dry heaving.

Tears were pouring. Snot ran down my face. My head throbbed due to the strenuous hurling. I hacked a couple more times and, out of nowhere, it all stopped. If you think_ that_ was not unbearable, think again.

My body was then racked with chills. Goose bumps littered my skin. I was trembling so bad that I thought I would soon go into a seizure. I couldn't tell if it was from the pain, the realization that I was about to die, the lack of heat, or the fact that I had just emptied the contents of my stomach. Maybe it was a combination of each, or I was actually getting a virus and had a fever. I doubted it was the last option.

What really pissed me off was the deep gash I was now sporting. It was from when Laird had cut the left side of my cheek during our fight. It was scabbing over and I couldn't help but wonder if it was infected. That might have been the cause of my sudden sickness, too.

I bickered sourly to myself. "I'm definitely going to have a damn scar. Stupid vampire. Stupid Laird."

My neck still ached and throbbed. I could feel the dried up living essence on my chest and back from last night's attack, as well. It had spouted like a river then.

What happened? Let me remind you what happened. One of Malderon's, the master of Blood Guardian Coven, damn lackey's bit me.

Marcus - the newborn bastard plunged his fangs deep into my jugular and almost drained me dry. He would have, if Malderon wouldn't have stopped him.

The master vampire had yelled that I was his territory, or some shit like that. I can't remember my attacker's face, just Malderon's hypnotic voice, because it lulled me to into a deep sleep. It acted as a sedative to my nerves and senses.

By the way, I have a few things to explain to you about vampires. I just have to clear up some confusion and tell you the truth of the undead. Pay attention, this is vital information.

I had heard the many myths about vampires from movies and such growing up. I know you have, as well. Now that I recall every single one, I want to laugh, hysterically.

For one thing, they are not repulsed by anything holy. So, scratch out crosses and holy water from your list. Garlic doesn't do jack shit to vampires, except make you both stink from its potency. Sunlight does not burn them to a crisp. It only weakens them. A silver stake in the heart will only take out any newly, another term for newborn, vampire. It's known as their Achilles heel.

The reason we use silver stakes to kill newborns is because it's highly poisonous to them. Liquid silver, a substance that looks a lot like mercury, is also injected into their veins when they are captured. It causes severe agony through their whole body, it melts their insides into nothing but moosh, and quickly kills them. Elders and masters have grown a tolerance to both. It only gives them flu-like symptoms twelve hours after it's in their bloodstream and lasts for a few days.

The advantage newborns have over humans is their allure. All vampires have this, some stronger than others. A vampires allure is a type of physical and sexual pull that entices their prey. Unlike elders and masters, a newly cannot break a mind barrier and order victims to look into their eyes. Therefore, they use their allure.

Normal people and amature slayers would be dragged into an allure so much quicker than an advanced slayer. When this happens, the ending is bad. They will take a peek into the vampire's inhuman orbs of their own free-will and will be compelled by the vampire. This is how a newly is able to feed on blood and survive until they become an elder vampire.

Once a newly reaches a century in age, they are classified as an elder from that day forth and gifted with certain powers and defense mechanisms; meaning that they can't be killed by a silver stake or liquid silver. Howbeit, it will immobilize them and give you enough time to light them on fire.

Elders are much more powerful than newly vampires. On the other hand, their strengths are not as impressive as a master vampire. They have a weakness, just as every newly does, as well. Their sexual expertise, when it comes to charming their prey, is sometimes not as effective. They can't tear down a mind barrier to read your thoughts as fast as a master can either. It takes them fifty times longer to accomplish such a feat.

However, if you look into an elder's eyes willingly, said elder will break your barrier apart quicker than you can gasp at the painful intrusion. They charm their submissive prey, then drain them.

Masters are a whole different ball game. They are elder vampires who are in charge of their own coven. This usually takes place when they are voted for the position by the rest of the coven members after a previous master is killed. You should definitely watch out for these barbaric fiends. They are beyond cunning. Their might and breakneck speed is mind boggling. They are by far the most dangerous vampires to ever walk the earth.

If a master infiltrates your thoughts, they won't command you to gaze into their eyes like an elder will. All a master has to do is visualize you looking and you will do so, no questions asked. It's called compulsion. As soon as this ensues, you might as well count yourself done for.

After compulsion is the thrall, which is an electric charge of sexual energy that a vampire sends throughout your body. A vampire's thrall makes the victim submit to the vampire in a heartbeat, which is the method elder and master vampires use to quench their bloodthirst. Newborn's aren't capable of this ability.

It is true that all vampires have super strength. Nonetheless, only masters have durability like the fictional Superman. Whereas a newly can overturn a car, an elder can flip a semi, and a master can hurl a jet like it was a common pebble.

Masters and elders are able to transport. Their little disappearing act has worked on many other slayers in the past, resulting in most of my comrades deaths. Again, newly vampires are cannot do this.

Depending on their rank, whether it be master, elder, or newly, vampires have superb senses. They can hear a heartbeat miles away. They can smell your blood states away. If they have bitten you before, or marked you, they can feel you countries away.

Their sight is better than a humans perfect twenty-twenty vision. They can see much clearer in the darkness more efficiently than any nocturnal animal. They are sensitive to the sun's intense rays. It burns and irritates vampires eyes.

Once the undead fiends taste their victim of choice, it seems like the vampires are high on the strongest drug out on the market and still sober at the same time. It's strange to watch, if you ask me, because I have seen it firsthand.

Lastly, each and every vampire has the proficiency to heal at a swift rate. While they are in the process of healing themselves, it is always smart to go for the kill as soon as possible. If you don't make it in time, you are royally fucked because vampires are practically faster than a speeding bullet. Masters are nimblest, so attempting to outrun them is pointless. They love the chase and once they catch you, you will be on your knees praying to God in Heaven that he will save you from your death.

Enough of vampires, they make me nauseous.

Let's talk about my kind - slayers. We slayers have our own alias. It is imperative to never allow a vampire to find out your true name. This law was enforced many years ago to protect slayer's loved ones from an evil vampire named Blane. He is dead now, so have no fear. My uncle, The Enforcer, killed him seven years ago.

I'm known as Bloody Rose. Oh yeah, I forgot all this time to tell you about how I got my name. It's actually quite a funny story.

You see, "Bloody" and "Rose" were the words I would always hear when I'd finish my nightly slays. My father, Frank Evans, was a wonderful man. He was my karate trainer; taught me all I needed to know about taking care of myself. His brother, Robert Evans, was my slaying coach. He showed me the ways of hunting down vampires and eradicating them. I miss them both so much.

Uncle Robert had died when I was seventeen of liver cancer. I picked up where he left off, took up his mantle. It use to be the both of us tracking down vile immortals. We even managed to take out a few weaker demons. That's right, you heard me, demons.

The thing is, knowing that vampires exist and being the one to kill them every night, seven days a week, you tend to become a drinker. Alcohol was my uncle's murderer.

Anyway, I would walk in the front door and dad would say, "There you go again getting bloody, Rose."

In that event, dad, mom, and my uncle gave me the nickname when I was fifteen. I about bet my mentor is cracking up in his grave about it still.

Two years of slaying on my own was hard as hell, but it was a year before my uncle's death that I had met my husband, Justin Williams. I was sixteen and we began dating in high school. We were two peas in a pod, him and I.

Justin helped me get through my depression after my uncle passed and when I began slaying all by myself. Justin always managed to lift my hopes back up whenever I believed there wasn't any left. He was a wonderful man, my guardian angel.

I was honest with Justin from the beginning about what I did for a living and, surprisingly, he accepted me. He was apprehensive, at first, but once my dad and uncle explained to him that I was not crazy, he stood beside me the entire time.

Two years after Uncle Robert's passing, Justin and I got married. Although we were in love, there was a reason we got hitched at such a young age. I had a bun in the oven. In other words, I was pregnant.

It never bothered me when my parents and Justin would jest about how I had acquired my alias, until my daughter was born. I understood that it was all in good fun, but as a person reaches the age of twenty-four, all that matters to them is their family. At least, that's how it was for me.

Bloody Rose; vampire; immortal; no one said those words in front of Rosalyn. No one talked about the supernatural world. I was protective over my little one. She and I were very close to each other.

Good times, wonderful times. I wish I could have them all back.

Now that we've gone down memory lane, back to what kills a master and an elder. Only I, as well as other slayers, know the true way to eliminate an immensely powerful undead creature of the night.

_Fire_; that is the major secret, the key. Think about it, a fire's scorching hot flame incinerates anything and everything in its path. Therefore, a damn immortal, with their god-like appearance and super hero strength is no exception.

Until I was captured by them, I had been known as the best slayer around the United States. Nonetheless, here I am, awake and waiting for the master vampire to put me to death. I had made the mistake of breaking a couple of our rules, most importantly rule #3 - Do not fight a coven of vampires by yourself.

Oh yes, slayers had rules. There were seven of them, to be exact.

Rule #1 - Do not look into a vampires eyes. They will compel you.

Rule #2 - If confronted by a master or an elder vampire, never forget that they can read your mind. Block your thoughts at all costs.

Rule #3 - Do not fight a coven of vampires by yourself.

Rule #4 - Do not stake a master or an elder. It only immobilizes them.

Rule #5 - Never fight in a manic state. Clear your mind. Be at peace with yourself. If you battle in anger, you will lose.

Rule #6 - Do not let a vampire know your true name. They will use your loved ones against you or kill them to make you chase them, and you will be killed.

Rule #7 - It is forbidden for any slayer to have a sexual or personal relationship with a vampire.

Honestly, through all the years that I've been slaying vampires, I'd broken the first five rules. All thanks to one specific leech in general - Laird Matthews.

I remember the night back when I had my first encounter with Laird. We came face to face with each other in the alley of an adult novelty store. He had been tracking me.

We threw down, let me tell you; punch after punch into one another's faces, ribs, and guts. I ended up breaking his nose and he gave me a bloody mouth and a black eye.

Laird, healed himself and outsmarted me by sweeping his leg behind the back of my knees. I crumbled to the gravel with a shout. He instantly took advantage of my prone state and settled his chest on top of mine. I couldn't help it, I panicked, and the barrier around my mind shattered.

"Look at me." he murmured against my ear as he breached my most secret thoughts.

I'd been so stupid, a damn rookie, and done exactly what he commanded. His hazel eyes fixed onto my own bright blue and a burst of sexual heat rushed through the blood in my veins.

I exposed my throat to him willingly. He leaned down, gently kissed my pulse, and he rared his head back. His mouth opened widely and he prepared to strike.

Once his fangs were within a millimeter from piercing my flesh, we both heard a distinct roar and I sensed unimaginable power. Fear appeared in Laird's eyes and, without a word, he completely vanished.

Now that I think about it, that boisterous voice had been the same one I'd heard earlier. It was _him_ all along? That is crazy! Although, one inquiry remained. _**Why did Malderon stop Laird and Marcus from killing me?**_

Speaking of the devil, out of the corner of my eyes, Laird appeared in front of my locked cell. He had a bucket in one hand and a key in the other.

"Poor, poor, poor, Rose." he whispered. "I was sent here to take you to the bathroom. There are some ladies who will bathe you there, as well, before the master comes for you."

Laird used the key to unlock the cell door and he stepped inside. His eyes caught mine and one side of his lips twitched. He was trying hard no to smile.

"You look absolutely awful, lovey."

I snorted. "Thanks so much, asshole." It could barely recognize my voice. It was so scratchy and deep.

Laird managed a soft chuckle and tipped the bucket over. The contents of soapy water emptied and I watched my vomit being washed away. He dropped the bucket and unlocked my shackles.

My arms tumbled down to the floor. They were so dead and weak. I felt Laird's arm slip under my back and the other under my knees. He lifted me up and carried me up the stairs.

"Thank you." My head laid sleepily on his chest. I was happy to be out of that damn cell, well, the dungeon in general.

"Thank Malderon." he confirmed.

Laird brought me into a warm, furnished bedroom. About six vampire women were already there waiting. He transferred me into one of the girls arms. She clutched onto me like a mother would her child.

"She's all yours." Laird stated and left the room.

"Don't worry, dear. No harm will come to you." Her hair was long, blood red, and curly. She had the prettiest emerald eyes that glanced down at me with kindness and compassion.

I nodded my head. Since when had I evolved into a meek little girl? To be honest, I was traumatized about everything that had happened.

She undressed me and lowered me into a hot bath. Its warmth took the chill away from my poor skin. I breathed a sigh of contentment. It felt wonderful.

She glided a warm wet wash cloth across my dirty skin. At that moment, the rest of the vampire women walked into the bathroom. They held towels, loofahs, shampoos, soaps, a small bucket, and a robe. They never once looked at me and began assisting the lady who had taken me from Laird.

I blushed once they touched my private areas with the soapy rag. Another female vampire dipped the small bucket into the bath and doused my hair.

They lathered shampoo that smelled of honeysuckle and rinsed it thoroughly from my mane. The same two ladies who took the rag to my intimate areas cleaned the dried blood from my flesh.

When they were finished, the red headed vampire picked me up and sat me on the toilet. She dried me off and clothed me with the black robe. The material was so soft and fluffy

I coughed to clear my throat some. "It's his fault I got sick in the first place."

"Oh and how is that?" She inquired and started brushing the tangles from my hair.

"Did you not see that torture chamber of his?" I questioned. "It's a shit-hole. I couldn't handle looking it and the odor was horrendous."

"Yes, it is quite disgusting." One of the other ladies spoke up. It was hard to tell who it was though. They didn't say another word afterward.

"Shut up, Nevaeh." A blonde and pink haired female vampire hissed.

"It is a dungeon. Enemies are interrogated there. It's suppose to be uncomfortable. It's not a five star hotel, lass." Laird had returned.

I closed the robe tighter. "What are you doing here? I am not dressed."

Laird laughed. "You are dressed well enough. I have to take you back downstairs."

"No! Please! I was good." I peered over to the red head and she lowered her eyes.

"Malderon still has to have a word with you, Rose." Laird explained and walked up to me.

"Can't he come here and talk to me?" I suggested.

Laird frowned. "No, lovey. I am terribly sorry."

Tears trickled down my cheeks. I was shaking. I didn't want to go back into that putrid place.

Laird once again lifted me into his arms and we left the girls and the comfortable room within seconds. He came to the door of the dungeon and I squirmed in his hold.

"Rose, that is enough." Laird growled.

He unceremoniously discarded me into a somewhat cleaner cell and chained my wrists to its pillar, which was positioned higher than the last. I had to practically stand on my tiptoes.

Laird tightened the robes sash around my waist. He cupped my cheek and his thumb sensually caressed my bottom lip. His eyes stared into mine with such an intensity. He trailed his fingers down my long hair, shook his head, and disappeared.

"No matter if it's cleaner, I still hate it." I sobbed.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter 1 (Part 2)**

**The Truth Hurts, But Will Set You Free**

Just then a tall, masculine vampire stormed down the steps towards me. He stopped mid-way, running a hand through his dripping wet medium-length obsidian hair and down his face. I heard him let out a frustrated sigh.

"You sure have caused quite the uproar." The identification of his voice was known to me as soon as he started talking. It was Malderon.

"Oh yeah? What can I say? I am a magnet for uproars." I took that moment to catch a glimpse of my captor's appearance, yet steered clear of his eyes. Again, masters and elders had the ability to read minds. If I allowed that, he would use his allure against me, put me under his compulsion spell and his thrall, and I would be subjected to being a slave to his magnetism and charm.

A white dress shirt, folded halfway, was draped across his broad shoulders. Jet black slacks hung provocatively low on his hips. His feet were covered in black boots. He gracefully walked up to me, his muscles rippling. He was a stallion! He was gorgeous!

I couldn't help the questions running rampant through my thoughts. _**Holy shit! This Adonis standing in front of me is one of them, and not just one of them, but the leader? **_**The**_**master vampire that I had been hunting down ever since this atrocity had started? No damn way!**_

I felt his eyes boring holes into me, like two laser guns, figuratively speaking. He was tempting me with his gaze. I couldn't succumb and I would not.

It wasn't only amusement I sensed coming from him in waves, but lustful intentions, as well. He was a dominant one. Who would have thought?

Thing is, who could blame his "control freak" attitude? He had the upper hand. I was at his mercy. I was the prey who was tracked down and caught by the predator. Now, I'm the lamb in the wolves den about to be devoured.

Instantly, my head started to ache. My eyes widened. He was breaking through my mind barrier. Piece after piece was cracked away so fast that it caused vertigo to hit me. A shrill scream of agony burst from my throat and my body slumped in defeat.

I had never battled a master before. It had always been the elder and newly ranked vampires. No one had actually prepared me for this sort of encounter. I couldn't fathom how damn weak I was compared to him.

Malderon circled me, examining every part of my body, my presence, with a victorious smirk plastered on his sexy face. I wanted to wipe that grin off of his luscious lips.

_**Wait a minute! What am I thinking, sexy face, and luscious lips? Oh boy.**_

He clutched the back of my head with his hand, bunching my long brown tresses inside of it. It seemed he liked the soft texture. He brought my hair to his nose and breathed in my scent, groaning with gratification.

Malderon placed his index finger under my chin and raised my head up. I did not fight him, there was no point. It was then that our eyes locked and I gulped.

All this time I had been admiring his beauty and I hadn't even once looked into his eyes. They were an orange-red; the color of molten lava. One peek into them made you feel hot all over, like he had control over the element of fire, in a way.

Let me tell you, one glance into those powerful orbs made you steamy. Not painfully, but sexually, and more than I had ever felt with Laird all those times I'd failed to win against him.

The extremity of Malderon's sexual prowess made me wonder what types of vampires were really out there because there was no way in hell that a master was this powerful. I wanted to slit my throat for him and let him dine on every last drop of my precious sanguine fluids.

Damn, I had never felt such an intense submission toward a blood sucking fiend. My emotions weren't ever like this. God, my nipples were hard. My sex was wet. I was practically panting like a blasted wanton whore.

"Well, well, Miss Rose. Not so confident, now, are we?" I couldn't get over how baritone and husky his voice was, all man. Every word that escaped his lips was precise and clear, pronounced perfectly. To be honest, his voice, the tone of it, sent chills down my spine and not unpleasant ones either.

Damn him! His eyes and voice brought forth emotions I hadn't felt so strongly before throughout my whole life; lust, excitement, seduction. Did I mention lust? Well, allow me to mention it again.

It sent my world spiraling in a whirlwind of dark sexual fantasies. Though, I did not want him to discover those truths. However, it was too late; far, far too late. He knew and he appeared very pleased.

So, I did what anyone would do to throw their pursuer off. I acted crude. I became a complete defiant bitch.

"Well, well, Malderon. Go to hell!" I exclaimed venomously, my bright blue eyes tearing into his.

I was trying to imagine myself slicing his head off and setting him on fire with a damn torch. I attempted everything to get these thoughts of him taking me roughly against a wall out of my head.

He laughed in his throat and he pushed the bangs from my eyes. "There is so much boldness in you, such hunger." He leaned down to my ear, his breath brushing against my lobe. He inhaled deeply. "And I can smell the type of hunger all over you."

My eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about. I hate everyone of you blood-sucking bastards."

Again he chuckled. I wanted him so badly. I was drooling like a dog. It was embarrassing.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you do, sweetheart. Your eyes show complete hatred when beholding my kind."

My arousal forgotten for a brief second, I instantly retorted. "I wonder why?"

Malderon grinned. "Oh, I know the reason. Trust me, they all tasted so delicious."

I pulled on the heavy chains, the shackles already bruising my wrists. He backed up before I could grab hold of him. I made damn sure to put the most threatening and scary expression on my face.

That son-of-a-bitch! How _dare_ he taunt me with the satisfaction of murdering my family.

I could not believe the audacity of this vampire. He had taken away my little girl of only five-years-old. I made the decision right then that I would make him suffer, just as he made them suffer, before I escaped this hell and destroyed him.

"Did I strike a nerve?" he questioned. "Damn, slayer, if looks could kill."

"I could only be so lucky." I seethed, looking up at him, my gaze sharp.

He barreled towards me in blinding speed and gripped the back of my hair, jerking my head up and slightly to the side. His mouth hovered where I was bitten previously. He inhaled my scent again and a deep purr rumbled in his chest. He dragged his tongue against the pea-sized holes. After that, it was downhill from there for the both of us.

In complete bloodlust, he frenzily ripped the black robe down my chest. His tongue lapped at my peaking nipples. My heart raced with a mixture of fear and excitement. This fiend was igniting unknown feelings in me and it was, I believe the word would be, forbidden. It was so wrong, but it felt so right, so good. It was absolute bliss and I yearned for more.

I clenched my thighs together to alleviate the ache in my sex. It was only making it worse. I opted for wrapping my legs around his waist and pushing my drenched center into his clothed erection.

Malderon groaned and untied the sash like I was a present waiting to be unwrapped. The robe hung loosely from my arms. His fingers ran down my exposed chest. He placed his palms on each of my naked butt cheeks to assist my aching legs. What ached more was my need for him to consume me in every way possible.

His attention was on the rise and fall of my breasts each time I sucked in a trembling breath. He licked his lips and his gaze trailed my body, ending on my eyes. The look in them was unnerving because I thought he would soon dip his fangs into me, end my poor excuse of a life.

Oh, and before you begin to believe it is pleasurable like the movies show, well, let's get something straight first. When Marcus had done so, it hurt like hell. It felt like my whole body was about to spontaneously combust, causing my blood to spray from every orifice in my body. I sure as hell did not want to go through that anguish again.

Malderon threw me off guard when not one fang pierced into my flesh. What was with him confusing the hell out of me? Did he get off on it?

Speaking of which, whatever he was doing to me now was about to make me get off. Oh my, wow!

His baritone chuckle caused my hands to shake as he again smelled my arousal. To tease me even more, he touched my neck gently, gliding his fingertips down to cup my waiting right breast inside of his palm. His tongue swiveled around my already hardened nipple.

My breath immediately hitched. Who would have thought that a creature so evil could entice me so well? Everything that he did to me was more erotic than anything I had ever experienced with a man. Even my husband had never made my body respond like that.

Remembering that this vampire was the monster who murdered my love, I struggled to get him off of me. I bucked against him chest first. The collision caused him to back up a bit.

In an instant, I kicked my legs around his waist and flipped him through the air. He landed on his rear and skidded a few feet back. To anyone else, the sight would have been quite comical. To me, it was survival and retribution. I wanted him to hurt, just as he'd hurt me. I was going to make him pay for what he had done to my family. And he would pay, dearly.

His fledglings trampled down the steps. One after the other, they flew at me with mindblowing speed. I kicked one in the ribs, knocking him several feet away from my trapped body. Two others, I caught their heads between my thighs and squeezed, breaking each of their necks.

Every single one of them who came at me ended up with some form of injury. Hell, I was fighting twelve of them, my private areas on display, and with only my legs. Nevertheless, I was beyond tired, my breathing was labored, and my heart raced and thudded loudly in my own ears.

I wouldn't give up, I couldn't, and I continued my onslaught with the monsters. They kept standing to their feet and flying into my swinging legs, fangs bared, trying their damn hardest to tear into my flesh. It was an unending battle, until he spoke up.

"Get away from her!" Malderon hollered in fury. "Do not touch her! She is _mine_."

I knew he would be in my face in no time, so I had to act fast. In a poor attempt to free myself, I jerked my wrists forward. A scream erupted out of my mouth as I sliced them open. Blood oozed down my arms.

I hadn't had enough strength to break them. I'd wasted all of it fighting his "children" that my own powers had diminished. I had failed and finally started to realize the complete mess I was in.

There was no hope for me.

"Just kill me. Get it over with."

Malderon flicked his eyes to mine, imprisoning them, and stalked up to me. I shrunk away, fearing his wrath. He only closed my robe and re-tied the sash.

Malderon stroked my cheeks and relieved my sweaty face of my tangled hair by pushing each strand behind my ear. It was almost lovingly how he did it, something a lover would do. He was not, nor would he ever be, my lover.

His eyes continued to pin me. "I am not going to kill you."

"Why not," I practically whined. "At least I would be the family that you slaughtered and took away from me."

Malderon waited a minute or two before answering me, almost as if he regretted everything. "I had to."

"You had to?" I sneered. The look in my eyes was mutinous. "That's your damn answer, your fucking excuse?"

"Yes," he said as a matter of fact.

"You piece of shit! Why? Give me a good theory for taking the lives of four innocent human beings." I shouted.

Malderon gnarled and slammed his fist into the stone pillar above my head. "Damn it, it was him! He didn't want anyone close to you left alive. All because you live the life of a slayer, sweet Rose, and he had taken a liking to you. He wants to take you from-"

"Wait a damn minute!" I cut him off. "Who are you ranting about?"

He leaned into me and the look inside of his lava-colored orbs was full of remorse. "Everyone you loved died because of who and what you are."

"Stop dodging my question, Malderon." I was beyond angry. "You're telling me that instead of forming an alliance between us, you go and kill them all, knowing I will hunt you down? All this for whoever _he _is?"

His eyes saddened more so. "I took that chance, yes. Although, I am not the dick that murdered your family and I did nothing for him."

My brow lifted and I pushed his hands aside. "What? But you just said.."

He silenced me with a finger to my lips. "Stop interrupting and listen to what really happened on November 22, my beautiful slayer. One of my fledgling's had been spying on the bastard for me. She'd overheard that he was scheming to kill your whole family and abduct you. He has grown very fond of you. After she told me, I was very upset. My coven's not a bunch of mindless killers, Rose. We protect humans from ruthless immortals. This is why we are called the Blood Guardian's."

At that moment, my attention was solely on Malderon and he continued. "Therefore, I planned to take your family away and bring them here, just to protect them. Once that was achieved, I would then go to you and relay the message. That mother fucker arrived before I did and spoiled what I set out to do. I read each of your family member's memories before I staked them. They showed me every damn thing that happened, every word that was said."

His tone became rough and his expression hardened. "He taunted your family, Rose. He laughed in their faces when they begged for their lives. He bit them, forced his blood down their throats, and abandoned every last one to change into a vampire themselves. He chased after your little girl. She tried to run, Frank motioned her to go, still her little legs were not quick enough. That asshole told her that her death would lead you right to him. After he vanished, I ran to them. I told them that I would take them with me and teach them the ways of the vampire. They pleaded with me to end their lives before they turned into a creature of darkness. It pained me to listen to their cries. Believe me, when I feed, I make sure the person feels no pain and is completely dumbfounded about what happened afterward. I only take as much as I need to survive the day. I don't kill humans and I don't leave fledglings writhing in agony during their transition unattended. I cradle them under my wing, show them how they should co-exist with the human world. I also do not force anyone to become a vampire if they do not wish it. They did not want to, sweetheart."

"If what you're saying is true, Malderon, then why were you provoking me?"

Malderon smiled slightly, "I wanted to test your strength and endurance. I can't help it, honey, I find you very beautiful when your angry."

I blushed and hide my face before he could catch my grin. "Tell me the rest."

He lowered his head in shame. "I ended their misery. I staked them because it was the quickest and easiest way to assuage their agony. I had just shoved the last one into your little girl's heart when you showed up. Her father ordered me not to let her become a vampire, that you would never forgive him if he allowed it. I-I-It wasn't supposed to happen like that. They weren't supposed to be turned or killed. I was going to attempt to befriend you, so I could train you. Forgive me, please."

"Train me?" I asked, tears flowing down my cheeks. He saved them from an eternity of darkness. I couldn't believe it.

"Evelyn," Malderon cupped my cheeks in his palms and gazed into my eyes. "Yes, I know who you are. I've known for a long time. I have kept it only to myself."

"You've been watching me?" I nudged him away from me.

"Protecting you, silently." he whispered.

"I don't need protection, vampire." I scolded him. "You need protected from the likes of me."

"You cannot even take me down." he retorted and stepped gingerly towards me, almost as if he was half afraid. "Evie, you cannot deny the pleasure my touch makes you feel."

I caught myself nestle my face into his hand. I quickly regained my senses and turned my head away from his touch.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Why do you keep insisting that I do? I don't even find you remotely attractive. You compelled me."

I then said heatedly. "Let's get something straight, unlike every human who's ignorant about the supernatural world and wants to worship the damn ground you walk on, I'm different. I know what you are capable of, Malderon. I know all about a vampire's thrall."

He leaned down to my ear. "You have no idea. Do you?"

Malderon's close proximity made me swoon and my voice came out as a murmur, "Idea about what?"

"Even though I broke your thought barrier, I never once charmed you, Evie. Those feelings were genuine."

My eyes widened. "You didn't? Not even a bit?"

He answered, "No." He moved away from me. "Let me ask you something. Have you not realized that the one who bit you isn't here right now?"

"Now that you mention it, what happened to Marcus?"

"Me!" Malderon exclaimed. "He put his mark on you. Something he was not, as well as any other fledgling of mine, allowed to do. I simply killed him. Laird almost met the same punishment for just watching it happen and not doing anything about it."

Laird's Scottish accent echoed against the walls. "Yes, he did, lass. He ripped Marcus's head clean off and shoved the rest of his body into the fireplace. Then he beat the hell out of me." I realized then that everyone of his "children" was still in the dungeon with us.

Malderon smiled vilely and turned to his fellow vampires. "Let that be a warning to you all. She is not to be harmed or touched without my say so."

"I did hear him arguing with himself if he should taste me or not." I told him. "Why aren't they "allowed" to touch me?"

"I am protective and possessive over you. When I smell any others scent on you, I become animalistic. When I saw his mark marring your flesh, Evie, I wanted to rip him apart. I did, mind you, piece..by..piece. What Laird told you was the complete truth."

He came back over to me and caressed my neck tenderly. "You tell me what that means; what it implies when a vampire feels such emotions towards a mortal, a slayer."

I was at loss for words. There was no way. My husband was my soul mate. Not him. Not an enemy of my kind.

Slayers do not fall in love with vampires. It is forbidden. They are enemies for a reason. I jerked my face out of his reach, recoiling from his touch.

"Never!" I proclaimed aggressively. "We are enemies, leech. We're not lovers and we are definitely not soul mates. It is against the rules."

He eyes seemed hurt. "I felt the same way once I figured it out."

"Then you know how ridiculous it sounds." I spoke to him through gritted teeth.

"It does, I agree. Nevertheless, no one can run from their fate." He cupped my face in his hands again, demanding my full attention once more. "The sooner you accept it, the better your conscience will be towards you. No more confusion, love. For once you'll feel peace within yourself."

I heard him murmur very softly, barely catching his words, "I know I do."

"How do I know that this is not a trick?" I questioned. "Vampires are known for their deception."

I hated to admit it, but when he called me "love" it was so endearing that my heart skipped a beat. I felt like butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. I was almost drunk with passion.

This hypothesis had to be correct for me to recognize such feelings for this man - this vampire.

"I love you."

"Whatever." I retaliated, secretly melting inside. I might not have loved him at that very moment, but there was some kind of an emotion building.

Malderon then said something that caused tears to rush down my cheeks. "I, Malderon Lee, master vampire to the Blood Guardian Coven, swear on my coven that I love you, Evelyn Rose Williams."

I heard the whole lot of Blood Guardian gasp and seen some of them flinch.

Let me explain, and this is very important, yes, vampires are liars and deceivers. However, when they swear upon their coven, you'd better believe that what they are saying is utterly true.

It only applies if it is a master vampire telling you such. The reason is, if they swear on their coven and lie about it, their coven magically disappears.

How is this, you ask? Well, every member of the master vampire's coven explodes into ashes, leaving said master vulnerable and weakened. Therefore, they become an easy target and a quick kill. This was why the Blood Guardian's had such a reaction to his proclamation.

Hearing and finally accepting his words, accepting him in general, was too much to handle all at once. My vision got very hazy, but it could have very well been due to the blood loss. I am not a frail little princess in a romance novel who passes out in shock at the drop of a hat. There has to be some legitimate logic if I faint.

I felt him unlock the shackles and haul me up in his arms. Malderon embraced me, like a groom does his bride. He transferred me out of the dungeon and to a beautiful and spacious bedroom, from what I could make out.

"Malderon," I whispered, enjoying the sound of his name coming from my own lips at last. It felt right.

I saw him peer down at me tenderly. Malderon laid my battered form atop the soft mattress and draped the sheet over my naked form.

His eyes caught my memorabilia. He leaned down and removed the pouch from my neck.

I grasped his arm. "No!"

"I am putting it in a safe place, I promise." Malderon reassured me. "Please, my love, don't worry."

I nodded my head, giving him my trust. My eyes drifted shut and he kissed each of my lids. The last thing I heard was his sweet promise to me.

"I will protect you, Evelyn, until my death. Rest well, my love."


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter 2 (Part 1)**

**Nightmare or Premonition?**

I was dreaming. I had to have been. I was still peacefully asleep the last time I checked and nothing seemed real to me in this place. Nothing was familiar here. For starters, this was not the room Malderon placed me in, especially dressed in such a smutty garment.

My attire consisted of a black teddy and a black thong, the lace trimming in red. I never wore skimpy clothes for anyone, except my husband, and I seriously doubted that he was giving me dreams. I mean, he was regretfully deceased, so that theory was preposterous.

In haste, I swung my legs over the side of the king-sized bed that I had been laying on. The mattress was covered in black satin sheets and comforter. The thick blanket was decorated with deep purple and crimson tribal patterned embroidery. There were two fluffy pillows propped up in the front and center of the headboard. They were cased in the same material with the same colored markings.

_**Whoever's bed I am in surely likes these specific colors.**_ I had half a mind to wrap myself in the silky sheet to hide my indecency. Still, if I had to run, it would be better if I kept my legs free to use.

The bottoms of my still warm feet met the stone floor as I stood upright. It's cold surface brought forth a tremor, beginning from my toes, rising to my chin, and ending on my forehead.

I took that moment to mosey around the dimly lit room. It was huge. I have never been in a bedroom so humongous and, in a way, it was overwhelming. There were paintings of seductive artwork hanging on the walls, all of the same man, just different women. The man's back was revealed in some of the pieces, in turn they gave their admirer's a perfect view of his muscular form and exquisite backside.

The rest of the libidinous art had women bowing and fawning over him like he was some irresistible god. His eyes were so unsettling that I sensed true fear in myself of this man. I felt like he was scrutinizing me, undressing me with his lewd gaze.

I gasped. "They are red and, is that purple? He's not human, but what is he?"

His shirt was nonexistent, showing off his sun-kissed and robust body. He had long, pure white as snow hair. Who was this guy? He was simply divine. To these women, he _was_ a god.

My eyes traveled to his face again and my cheeks heated up. His mouth was sinful and so inviting that I licked my own in wonderment of what they would taste like. The side of it was curved into a lustful smirk. He screamed sex appeal, let me tell you.

I had to look away, this man was enticing my senses too well. I was embarrassed that such lecherous thoughts had entered my mind about a man I didn't even know. I reluctantly glanced elsewhere.

Intrigued in my surroundings, I found a desk made of mahogany that rested against one of the walls. There were papers neatly stacked in one corner. Pencils and pens were arranged in a perfect row in the another corner. He was definitely tidy and organized.

Next to the desk was a tall lamp. It was the only source of light in the large bedroom. So far I hadn't seen any light switches on the wood paneled walls. A door caught my attention, though, and I went over to it. My fingers grasped the handle and my thumb pressed down on the latch. There was a faint click and I pulled the door open.

If each room was being judged on its size and beauty, this room would have won hands down. What greeted me was a marble floored gigantic bathroom. There was a shower and a bathing area that looked more like a miniature swimming pool. Granite stone enclosed the underground bathtub. There was even a little waterfall with water flowing into the tub. I peeked a bit further and noticed the jets underneath. It was a Jacuzzi. I was amazed, to say the least, and tremendously tempted to try it out.

The sinks counter tops were also marble and sported long mirrors that littered the white tiled walls. When I peered into one of them, I witnessed my too desirous reflection and my mouth dropped. I was shocked and sickened at the same time.

My eyes were lined with black eyeliner. Mascara lengthened my lashes. Red and black eye shadow brushed my upper lids giving them a red smoky effect. Red lipstick was painted on my lips. They appeared bloody because of it. Disgusting!

As I was gawking at my whorish-self, in distaste, I heard a loud crash and rushed into the bedroom. The lamp had been knocked over. Bright sparks flew up from the electrical outlet. The cord was still plugged in, so I leaned down and jerked it out before it caused a fire. When I stood up again, my eyes caught something rather disturbing and I gulped. Where the bedroom door once resided, there was now a curtain of blood. The fear that filled me right then was unspeakable.

_**I hope I wasn't brought here to be tortured to death.**_ It was that thought alone that gave me the shivers. My heart raced deep within my chest. I could only hope that _that _was not the reason for my arrival, wherever I was. Yet, I couldn't blame myself for thinking such. Besides, the occurances taking place were giving off very ominous vibes.

First, I wake up in a room I have never seen. I had been dressed in an unacceptable getup. There were pictures of a gorgeous man who seemed to be devouring me with his eyes. The light had been shattered and almost went up in flames. What was going on?

I reached the frightening sight, cautiously. My trembling fingers grazed the blood and I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't what I feared it was. The darkened room and my anxious imagination had crafted the creepy illusion. My heartbeat slowed down and I composed myself.

It was nothing but a crimson colored drapery that hung to the floor. Although my dreadful thoughts had been appeased, my curiosity got the better of me. _**What's on the other side and why did it have to be hidden?**_

Pushing passed my peculiar feelings, I gripped the curtain and brushed it aside. Revealed to me was a dimly lit hallway. Burning torches lined the upper stone walls, presenting the hall with an eerie glow.

After minutes of talking myself into exploring it, I finally descended through the opening and moved onward. I had made up my mind, then and there, to find an escape route and get the hell out of there.

A cold breeze tickled my skin, causing me to shiver and my arms to surround my upper body in hopes of obtaining some equivalence of warmth.

"God, what am I doing here?" I murmured to myself. "Where am I even going?"

"_God_ has nothing to do with your predicament." A deep and beguiling voice responded aggressively. I felt my skin jump sky high from my bones, metaphorically speaking, of course.

My eyes wandered all around, searching for my male visitor. Ahead of me was a tall being, concealed by a red hooded cloak that successfully hid his face. His back was carelessly propped against the stone wall and his arms were crossed over his pectorals. I had no clue if the man had ill intentions, or if he was a madman about to slaughter me.

"Who are you?" I called out. He only chuckled. It unnerved me. "Answer me! Who are you?"

He started to tread over to my startled form and I took a few paces back in concern. My senses felt something very odd and powerful about the particular individual. His persona was sadistic, cruel, and down right evil.

"Don't come any closer!" I ordered, pointing my finger at him. The bizarre man did not listen and kept sauntering nearer. "Stay where you are!"

He chuckled again and shook his head at me. "You have no authority over what I do, let alone where I go, especially in my own domain."

"Wh-Who are you?" I inquired, faltering in my speech. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You are in my home. I placed an astral projection spell on you. As to who I am, well," he paused and walked slightly passed my quaking form. "You will soon find out."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, aggravated. "What is astral projection?"

His hands suddenly reached out and gripped my waist, forcing me to back up. My spine hit the wall and a puff of air exhaled out of me. His mouth was at my ear and his warm breath teased my lobe.

"Like I said, you will soon find out." he whispered. He laid a gentle kiss on the side of my neck. "Have a nice trip."

My brows furrowed in confusion at his words. _**What in the hell?**_

Before I could utter a reply, my entire form melted through the wall and plummeted into darkness. I shrieked in absolute horror as I began free falling down an endless black pit.

My long tresses whipped at my face and outward. Tears poured from my clenched eyes. My arms flailed and I was desperate to grasp onto something and stop myself. There was nothing there. My hands kept gripping air.

At last, after what seemed an eternity, my body landed on top of a something soft, springing from it like it was a trampoline. Instead, it was a mattress I was bouncing up and down on. Once I descended a final time, I noticed I was in the same room that I had woken up in. This time something was different; off.

Black candles were lit everywhere, enshrouding the bedroom with an amber gleam. The long blazing sticks followed, one by one, the borders that connected the walls and floors together.

Hesitantly, I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and exited bed. I walked around the room, hunting for a way of escape. I didn't want to be there any longer, but it's not like I could open the door. If my memory served me right, it was gone.

My eyes flitted over to it in examination and I suddenly realized that the door was back in place. There was no drapery in its position anymore. Everything kept changing in this morbid fun house he called his home.

_**Something is going on here**__**and I am not going to stay long enough to find out what.**_I grappled the knob and gave it a good yank. It was locked. I kicked it and obscenities slipped from my lips in frustration.

My forehead met the wood of the door attentively and I sighed. "What the fuck is going on?"

Instantly, I heard a deep chuckle and heavy footsteps directly behind me. I gasped and my heart started to race. I'd recognize that laugh from anywhere. It was the man from the hallway.

"Welcome, Bloody Rose. Or should I say," he waited for a second, "Evelyn Williams."

A shiver ran down my spine and I reeled about gradually. I was then face to face with him. His presence shook me to the core and I flattened my back against the door to the point of discomfort.

"How do you know my name?"

"You are very famous amongst all immortals, my sweet." He traipsed closer to me. My breath caught in my throat. The man was freakishly tall and muscular. Hell, he even looked freaky.

His head was secluded by the same red hooded cloak. A black cloth covered his mouth and nose, allowing just his eyes to show. They were strange, scary, and the same as the man in the pictures.

"You're the one in these pieces of art." I declared and glanced around at them.

"How observant you are." He laughed.

What a dick!

The characteristic about him that terrified me the most was his aura. As I said before, it was evil and malicious. Was he a demon? How could that be? Demons normally had solid red or black eyes. I began to cry out for Malderon in my mind, hoping he would hear and come save me.

My captor growled, his red streaked amethyst eyes piercing mine. "Don't call for him again."

"Why? Are you scared of him?" I asked, gifting him with one of my cocky smirks. I refused to show the fear I harbored in my heart.

He cackled menacingly. "Scared, of that weak vampire?"

In the blink of an eye, he picked me up and hurled me through the air. I screamed bloody murder until he caught my shoulders and slammed me on top of the bed. I lost my breath for half of a second. My eyes watered due to the force of the collision.

I attempted to sit up and fight him. He had seriously angered me with all his rough handling. He only shoved my body down into the mattress harder and I glared heatedly.

His speed and strength was remarkable. I highly doubted any slayer would ever be able to match them. I sure as hell couldn't and I was known to be the best.

He hovered over me. I gripped his forearms tightly and struggled to heave him off of me. He was way too strong. I don't even believe he was a demon, let alone a damn blood sucking vampire. What in the hell was he?

His knee shimmied my legs apart. He slid his torso between my thighs and crawled up my body. I was beyond mad and scared.

He leaned down to my ear, "Of a vampire that couldn't even stop me from turning a slayer's family? I knew he was there; your precious mate, Malderon. I knew he would end their suffering and I knew you would go after him. Too bad you didn't kill him. It would save me the trouble of doing it myself later."

He released me and realization smacked me on the face hard. All the pain I had felt, the grieving I never could finish, burst out of me. Red was all I could see as I went over the deep end.

"You bastard!" I shouted out numerous threats and names, surged off of the bed, and charged after him. I balled my fists and swung repeatedly, hitting my target every time.

I bit into his shoulder savagely. Black blood oozed from his wound, my mouth, down my chin and neck. I looked like a maniac and, at that moment, I was.

He never once grunted when I slammed my unyielding knuckles into his ribs and gut. He never even retaliated from my bite. The bastard only granted me with one of his trademark amused chuckles and it pissed me off even more.

"Do something!" I yelled at him and slapped his face. "Fight back, you dumb fuck!"

I rared back to punch him again, however, this time, he restrained the wrist of my oncoming fist. So, I threw the other one as a replacement. He effortlessly clutched that one, as well, where both were confined in, what seemed, two iron clamps.

He shoved my back into one of the walls. A picture of him wobbled along its nail and came crashing to the floor. Glass shattered and sprinkled to the side of us. If he was to move me over a hair, the shards would embed themselves into the flesh of my feet.

"Your reaction to the massacre of your family definitely did not disappoint, my sweet." His voice was seductive and very sinister. I felt an unwanted thrill at the sound. What was his power?

There was one thing I knew without a shadow of a doubt, there was no way that I would be able to take him down. I had to do more training and researching before I'd even manage to maim him. Not having a clue as to what sort of creature he was kind of puts a damper on any progress to successfully slay him.

With my wrists still confined in his hands, he led me over to the bed once more, careful of the broken glass. The back of my knees bumped the edge of the mattress and I was forced to lay down. He scooted my whole body up to the headboard.

"You_ are_ strong for a measly human." he told me. "Sure you're a slayer, but you are still human."

My eyes narrowed. "Fuck you!" I jostled around. "Let me go!"

"That's it, struggle. Push against me." he hissed in pleasure and rammed his groin against my clothed sex. "Feel what your actions are causing?" It was true, he was long, thick, and hard as a rock.

My eyes bulged in distress. "No, no, no, no.."

He laughed and unhooked one side of the cloth, but I still wasn't able to catch a glimpse of his handsome face. I recalled all too well how his pictures affected me. Why did he cover it? Was he now hideously scarred and he was ashamed?

I snapped myself back to reality when he bared long deadly fangs and I was instantly aware of what he was about to do. It was a dreadful comprehension. He was going to bite me.

I wrestled anxiously to free myself, again repeating. "No, no, no, no.."

He placed both of my wrists into his left hand and growled into my ear. "I think it's only fair. You did bite me earlier. I admit, sweetling, I enjoyed your little love bite. It's time I returned the sentiments."


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Chapter 2 (Part 2)**

He covered my mouth with his, devouring my protests and breaths. His lips trailed heated kisses down to my cleavage. He drew a long sharp nail down the center of my teddy and shredded it, jerking the pieces away from his destination.

In the meantime, I was begging, crying, yelling for him to stop. This strange immortal was about to dig his sharp incisors into me and it was going to hurt like hell. I didn't want this and squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt him grin against the underside of my breast and my eyes popped open to peek at him. He was prolonging the bite on purpose. He reached behind him, under his cloak, and pulled something silver from his back pocket. I cringed, coming to the conclusion that it was a knife, but relaxed minutely as I found out that it was only a pair of handcuffs.

_**Wait a minute!**_ I thrashed and bucked against him in sheer hostility and hysteria. He was not going to imprison me. I bellowed expletives right and left.

While fighting tooth and nail for my freedom, I had tired myself out. Sweat covered every inch of my quivering body. However, I grasped that I couldn't give up and began tussling all the more.

He had finally had enough of my countless struggles. I learned that fact once I heard him snarl. In seconds, he had me wailing in agonizing pain as he sank his fangs into my left breast brutally.

It burned like fire. Picture someone taking a scalding hot brand and touching your breast with it. That's a precise example of how it felt, at least at first.

The pain alternated into a mind-blowing surge of sexual heat. It started at my breasts, hardening my nipples, and traversed to my nether regions. Every pull of my blood that he took, I felt it in my groin. My thighs rubbed together and my breathing picked up. My eyes rolled back. My mouth gaped open and I let out the most provocative moan I have ever heard.

But as he sucked more of my blood, my body became exceptionally weaker. My sensual shrieks died down to hoarse groans. I exhaustively went flaccid in his arms.

His eyes caught mine and he relinquished his fangs from my flesh. I couldn't move an inch, which he used my decrepit state to cuff my right wrist. My arms were lifted above my head. He slid the other cuff through the headboard rail and enclosed it on my other wrist.

I was his captive now. He could do whatever he wanted to me. The scary thing was, I couldn't do a damn thing to stop him. I wasn't strong enough.

"Mm, your blood is so succulent." he sighed. "Perhaps I'll have another taste, but I'll save that for a later date."

"Why?" I muttered, breathless.

His brow lifted. "Pardon me?"

"Every other time I have been bitten, it never felt like that." I explained.

"That's because I am something entirely different than what you have encountered, Evelyn." He brushed my hair aside. "Although it was pleasurable, the bite will ache in a second."

The bastard coaxed my head to the side and licked down my neck to my ravished globe, discontinuing my blood flow. He had to have been a demon. Only demons had healing properties in their saliva. Even lesser demons possessed that advantage. My uncle explained that to me a long time ago, but never told me how he knew.

I cringed and an amused laugh rumbled in his chest. "I told you."

He fondled and squeezed my plump breasts, slithering his tongue around my nipples. I whimpered and hot tears slid down my temples. The left one was so tender, thanks to his sadistic ways and fangs.

He slurped up my salty tears and his hands traveled down my stomach, to my thighs and hips. He ripped my thong down my legs and cupped my nether region. The heat of his hand combined with the heat of my arousal made my clit swell in anticipation. A moan involuntarily surrendered from my lips.

He was definitely a demon. He had to have been. An incubus maybe?

He chuckled. "Evelyn, now do you understand? Only I can satisfy your sexual appetite. He can try, but you will think of me." He dipped his finger inside of me and his thumb rolled against my bud.

I moaned again. "No, no.."

"Just say the words. Tell me how good my ministrations feel. Beg me to never stop and I won't. I will make you mine right here and right now."

His two digits squeezed into my slick canal. I mewled, desire conquering my doubtful mind. His fingers penetrated me deeply while his thumb continuously played with my swollen pearl, rolling the pad of it against the tip. He then maneuvered his mouth from my breast to my needy center, replacing his thumb with his hot tongue.

"I..will..kill..you." I rasped, losing control of my body as it craved release.

He growled at my refusal, then let out a dark chortle. The vibrations sent me reeling in ecstasy. He gazed up at me with a severe hunger that I can't describe. It was a promise of total domination.

His lips sucked my clitoris into his eager mouth, where his teeth carefully nibbled it, lighting up my nerve endings. I bucked into his face. His tongue partook of my sopping wet core, relished in the taste, but did not pursue to enter me yet.

My neck was damp with sweat. I looked down at him and noticed his eyes again. They were an even more vibrant purple and crimson red. They astonished me, frightened me, and intrigued me.

Out of the many vampires and demons I have slain, I've never witnessed eyes such as his. In turn, resembling Malderon case, it was as if this immortal was a demon of a different species.

It didn't help matters that slayers knew couldn't differentiate anything about demons. We were dense when it came to the subject. We'd always heard rumors, just never substantial information. To tell you the truth, we were too scared to confront any higher ranked demons purposely to find out.

Whenever we were face to face with a lesser, it was a battle of life or death. I have fought a few of the weaker demons and they weren't easy to kill. You have to cut off their head and extract their heart. Gruesome, right? I've never come against any higher ups and I never plan on it. Call me a pussy, I don't care.

"I cannot wait until you try." he finally stated with a chuckle, it vibrating my drenched nether lips a second time. I groaned at the impact.

"Then," he began again, except this time his tone dropped a few octaves. I wondered if Lucifer himself would sound as such. "I will capture you and transform you into my mindless little slave."

The tip of his tongue slithered around my slit, teasing me. He plunged the muscle in all the way and pulled it out slowly, enhancing my arousal.

"Doing everything I ask. Everything I demand." Two fingers were shoved into my sex once more and I could feel my orgasm nearing.

"Never!" I breathlessly denied him. It was the only coherent statement I could think of while my body consistently betrayed me.

He glided his fingers out leisurely and that trecherous body of mine felt a sense of loss and disappointment. I have to admit, I was a bit frustrated that he had not provided me any release. There _was_ such a thing as "female blue balls", even if we weren't gifted with testicles like men were.

_**The bastard gets me worked up and leaves me panting like a bitch in heat.**_ He chortled wickedly as if he'd heard my crazy and private thought.

"I can hear everything, my dear conquest. My kind are avid mind readers. But don't worry, I wasn't finished with you." In that instant, his tongue dove into me one final time, flicking the walls of my core and hitting my g-spot, showing no remorse.

"Oh, oh, my, G-God. Fuck!" I cried out and ground my dripping center against his face, seeking my climax. My vaginal muscles were tightening, throbbing, and tingling. The sensation was unbelievable.

"That's it, Evelyn," he whispered against my clit. "Give into my power and come for me. Now!"

As if he indeed held some authority over me, I went over the precipice. My scream began from my diaphragm and erupted out of my mouth. My orgasm rocked my whole body and I gently convulsed in the aftershocks.

He devoured my nectar as it spilled out, not wasting one single drop, and crept up my body. His eyes were beyond lustful. They were beyond sensuous. They were hungry.

He snapped the cuffs in half like they were but a thin piece of thread and muttered in my ear. "You wanted to know who I was; what my name was; what I am. Do you still?"

I nodded tentatively and grasped his biceps, "I think so."

"Are you afraid of me, Evelyn?" he questioned, still at my ear.

_**I'm terrified of you.**_ I was nothing but a weakling around him.

"You should be." he conceitedly said. "My name is Draven, remember it."

I mustered the courage to ask him. "What are you?"

Draven's tongue traced my jawline. "I am a couple of things, my sweet. Yet, the only information I am going to give you is this; I am your conqueror; your Achilles heel; your dominator."

My eyes widened and I shifted beneath him, intent on backing away from this evil immortal. He grabbed my ankle and tugged me back underneath him.

"You aren't going anywhere." he growled dementedly. "I know where you are and I'm coming for you."

Draven lowered his hand to unbutton his trousers. I renewed my struggling and he mashed his unoccupied hand, palm down, on my breastbone. Speedily, he removed the breeches and spread my legs far apart.

I emitted a shrill cry as his long thick erection thrust into me. "No!" I grabbed his forearms and dug my nails into them.

He drove into me with ruthless abandon. "I will take you every night and day, over an over, until you bleed, and you'll love every minute. You'll beg me to give you more. Oh, but pet, I will and I'll never stop."

I clawed him deeper. His blood rose to the surface. "Get off of me!"

"Mark my words, Evelyn Williams." Draven snarled. "You'll lift your hips and beseech me to fill your vaginal walls to the brim. You'll scream for me to make you come."

"Never!" I bawled, my head thrashing from side to side.

Oh, sweet mother of God, it hurt. It burned fiercely. He was being way too aggressive with me. There was no pleasure in this at all.

"Such a conquest you are." he laughed.

_**Conquest? What in the fuck is that suppose to mean? **_I couldn't talk, but the tears still streamed down my pounding temples and into my hairline. I would not allow him to get the better of me.

"You will be mine." Draven hissed, jamming into me viciously.

I shook my head in defiance. That would never happen, never. At my revolt, his hand enclosed around my throat. He didn't squeeze hard enough to strangle me, just to threaten, warn me.

I garbled an incoherent reply, "Never!"

"Mine!" Draven gutterally roared and poured his seed into my womb.

It stung so badly. I knew he had torn me inside and I felt my blood mixed with his semen ooze from my sex as soon as he slid out of me. More tears gathered in my eyes. I was mentally numb.

Draven hadn't cared about his rough treatment towards me, I realized. I watched, with a broken heart, him stand and re-dress himself. He secured the cloth over his mouth and nose again to hide his appearance, which not once did he allow me to see what he looked like. That fact was scary as hell because if he came in contact with me, how would I know if it was him?

I laid there, my legs sprawled out. My head turned away from him. I couldn't get up. I was emotionally and physically exhausted. Not to mention, I was extremely sore.

Draven peered over at me and laughed. "Get use to it, Evelyn." The damn twisted asshole was enjoying the state I was in. "As soon as I come for you, this will happen every single day for the rest of your life."

I moved my head to glare at him, but he was already walking towards the door. I seen him grasp the handle. Before he opened it, he glanced back at me with glittering eyes.

I cowered back and let out a scared whimper. He seriously looked like he was going to kill me, but it was what he said that killed me instead. It shattered my heart and soul.

"One more thing, when I come to collect you, Malderon will die." His malevolent laugh echoed throughout the entire room and he disappeared through the doorway.

I lost it then, "Please, not Malderon."

I limped to the door before he shut me in, pleading with Draven. I was too late. He had already locked it from the outside. I was trapped.

"I'll be seeing you soon, my beautiful conquest." I heard outside the door. "It's time to go back and wake up."

Following his words, the room turned on its axis and spun. My vision darkened and I fell to the floor in a heap.

A voice rushed through my mind. "My love, wake up."

I knew it, somehow. I listened again.

"Evie, open your eyes."

Upon recognition, the dream vanished and my eyes fluttered open. I glanced beside me. Malderon was sitting on the bed, his eyes full of worry. I let out a terrified sob.

"Oh, my God! Malderon, it was horrible." I sat up immediately and threw my arms around him. Salty tears tumbled from my lashes and landed on his naked chest. He cuddled me against him, running his fingers through my damp hair. I hadn't realized I was drenched in cold sweat.

"Evie, I heard you screaming." he whispered. "What happened? What's wrong?"

I controlled my blubbering to speak, even that was an impossible task. "D-dream, h-h-he was in my dream."

"Who, sweetheart?" he asked me.

"He c-called himself Draven. He..he.." I couldn't get anything else out.

"That son-of-a.." Malderon snarled. His gaze softened when he looked into my eyes. "Did he say anything to you?"

I nodded. "He said he's coming to c-c-claim me."

He shook his head and cupped my cheeks. "He will never get to you."

I grabbed his shoulder to quiet him and explain the rest. "T-that isn't all, Deron. He also said that he knows wh-where I am."

Malderon laughed menacingly and let me go. "Let him come."

"No!" I exclaimed and hugged him to me. "He told me that he is going to k-k-kill you when he comes to take me."

He had a look of fear in his eyes for a brief moment and it was masked just as quickly. "That will never happen. I'll always be with you, no matter what."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I do." Malderon laid my head on his chest. "You come anywhere near her, Draven, and I will tear you apart."

_(Author's Note: I am still waiting for my editor to finish editing and correcting Chapter 3. As soon as she gives me the okay, I will update it. I really hope you all are enjoying my story.)_


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1

___(Author's Note: Sorry, it's been so long. Been waiting for my editor to get over her illness, then I get sick and my doctor put me on 5 different medications, which I had horrendous side effects from them. When I was getting better, my husband and two kids get what I had..it was a wreck. Anyway, here is the next two chapters. Enjoy.)_

**Chapter 3 (Part 1)**

**Together Forever**

My experience with astral projection had been mortifying. I still can't surmise how a sinister being like Draven could contain such immense power. He'd actually forced my spirit into a dream-like state and had kept the rest of me alive while doing so. It had surely done one hell of a number on my frame of mind.

Everything that I have ever known and been taught has now become a grain of salt; indefinitely worthless. Draven had given me a clue when he said that he was a "couple" of things. A _couple_ of things? Had his words meant that he was some sort of halfling? If so, I have never heard of such.

_**I'll have to confide in Malderon about this. Hopefully he'll have legitimate answers for all of my questions. **_Every single inquisition made me nauseous with anxiety and uncertainty. My mind was spinning out of control with so many thoughts and theories that my head started to throb from all of the confusion.

Draven had been clever, subtle, and astute in the induced dream. He had a cogent personality and was in my nightmares for the remainder of the night, taunting me with his threats. Not only had he been exceptionally attractive, but he'd been dauntingly tenacious.

Before I decided to try my hand at sleeping again, I washed my troubles from my broken heart and the sweat from my sticky body in a nice hot bubble bath. The steamy and sweet scented water leisurely eased the tension and stress from my aching muscles.

Once the bubbles were gone and the water turned cold, I stood and wrapped a towel about my chest. I dried off as fast as I could because the chill of the air was causing goose bumps to pop up along my skin.

Not paying attention to what I was doing, I enveloped the same towel around my hair and strolled into the bedroom in only my birthday suit. I mean it, I seriously wasn't thinking at the time.

Resulting in my absentmindedness, Malderon got a good eyeful of my nude form. His jaw dropped and a lustful gleam appeared in his multi-colored orbs.

"Evie, my love, as much as I am _really _enjoying the view, did you know that you are naked?

My eyes widened and I squeeked in surprise. My teeth clenched onto my bottom lip in embarrassment. I had been so use to walking around naked back home in front of my husband that it was basically second nature to me. I just stood there like a deer in headlights, instead of removing the towel from my head and covering myself with it. I could not, for the life of me, move an inch. I was shell-shocked.

"That's what I figured." Malderon laughed and shook his head. "I have some clothes for you here. I've had them for months. When I planned on bringing you and your family to my manor, I had some of the girls here buy several items for you."

"You didn't have to do that, Malderon."

"I wanted to, sweetheart." He pushed up from the mattress using his elbows and traisped over to his dresser. Malderon dug through the drawer and closed it once he found what he was searching for. He went over to me and handed me a silky nightgown and panties.

Not wasting another minute, I quickly dressed myself. "Thank you. I don't know why I did that."

Malderon smiled in understanding. "You're welcome. Well, I do. You have never had to worry about it before and, to be honest, you don't have to now. I quite liked what I saw."

I blushed. "Well, I had to put something on. It's nippy in here." I pointed to my peaked nipples. "As you can tell."

He laughed out loud. "Is it that, or does my presence arouse you?"

The rose on my cheeks deepened and I hid my face behind my hair. I laid back down on the bed and covered my freezing body up with the thick, warm blanket.

Malderon joined me and his thumb and finger clutched my chin. He turned my face to his. His eyes were emanating so much love that my heart skipped.

"Never be ashamed of how you feel, my love." Malderon whispered.

I simply nodded and rested my cheek against his chest. He caressed my hair while we openly discussed a few important things about my dream. I told him how Draven confessed to everything and that he kept calling me his _conquest._

"The asshole is set on stealing another immortal's mate." Malderon had growled out. "I will do everything in my power to protect you, Evie."

Malderon's declaration touched my heart, yet it saddened me; in his eyes I could see determination, but also doubt. It was like he knew deep in his mind that he was going to die. But wouldn't he be able to take Draven out? Where was his faith within himself?

Eventually, I released all of my suppressed emotions, and clung onto Malderon as if he was my lifeline. He was my soul mate and the only one who I deemed could keep me safe. I'd felt content with his masculine arms coiled around me, protecting me, from the vile hands of Draven.

Malderon tenderly ran his fingertips up and down my whole back. It was so relaxing and I'd sensed all of my consternation, for the time being, fly out of my imaginary window.

However, from how much I had cried for the past few weeks, my eyelids were terribly swollen, red, and heavy. My body was worn down due to the tremendous stress and trauma on my mind. Malderon's gentle fingers and the burdens combined caused me to fall asleep right away.

When I woke up, I felt refreshed and so much better. Come to find out, I was still cuddled into Malderon's well-defined body. I hadn't moved from my comfortable spot during my rest, so I wasn't about to now, not when I was so happy to be there.

I squeezed him in a hug and a yawn escaped me. _**Maybe I am still a little tired.**_

I grinned as his muscular pectoral twitched under my cheek from my breath blowing against it. What a sexy muscle it was. Every part of him attracted me. He was sex personified.

_**I wonder what he looks like naked. **_Heat pooled between my legs at that thought. He certainly had the ability to evoke lust in my entire being for him, and without doing it purposely, or knowingly. Though, as a recent widow, I quickly put my heedy feelings aside and snuggled into him further. I needed the comforting contact. To tell you the truth, I can't remember the last time a sensation of safety and security filled me while being in someone's arms.

It had always been my responsibility to keep everyone else safe, but, and identical to the way Justin had acted when we were together, Malderon was right by me every step of the way. He supported me wholly.

Just observing such intimacy and dedication, concerning me, made my lust for him automatically grow into adoration and respect. It was apparent that I was starting to care for the master vampire, who was undoubtedly my soul mate.

I nudged his side to rouse him. "Malderon, it's time to get up."

Malderon's eyelids flickered for a second and then, nothing. He looked so peaceful, so serene, and so very handsome. I yearned to kiss him, to feel him all over me, and to taste his plump lips.

My heart constricted as I regrettably refrained. Rather than, I reached my hand up to his tempting mouth. I didn't touch it for the first few minutes. Finally, I got a burst of courage and traced the outline of his full lips with the pads of my fingers.

They were soft as silk and warm. I jerked my hand away, embarrassed, before he caught me. I leaned up to his face. Inside my head I was trying to talk myself into not kissing him. Nonetheless, I was being drawn to him like a moth to the flame, like yin to yang.

My mouth decided to rebel against my brain. Without further ado, they crushed against his, craving to satisfy their appetite and curiosity. A jolt of awareness, excitement, and something else entirely, rushed throughout my whole body. It was as if a pleasant electric shock zoomed through my bloodstream and heated it with consuming passion.

_**Was I falling for him this soon? **_My heart was racing from the intensity of our impact. I was quite elated. I pondered if he felt the erotic streak, as well.

Even after taking advantage of his lips, Malderon didn't wake up. That answered my question. I let out a disappointed sigh and rolled to the side of the bed to climb out of it.

"I felt it, too." I heard a whisper behind me causing me to scream and lurch forward in shock.

In result, two things happened. I fell out of the bed and landed flat on my buttocks.

I cursed and my bottom lip stuck out in a pout. It really hurt. What was worse, though, was that I had humiliated myself. Agitated, I glanced up and my brow lifted. Malderon's head was hanging over the bedside and a corner of the same mouth I had kissed just seconds ago raised up in a sensual smirk. I shook my head to clear it and noticed that Malderon was laughing at me.

That crazy, gorgeous buffoon had planned to scare me all along. I glared at him and stood to my feet. Catching him off guard, I hopped onto the bed and straddled his rear. Of course, he continued to chuckle. Before he could do anything, I grabbed his elbows and secured them behind his back.

"Now what, you mean ass?" I proudly smiled at my victory.

"Wouldn't you prefer, crazy, gorgeous buffoon?" Malderon chortled even more. "I know I sure would."

Malderon's head turned to the side. He peeked at me and winked. I had made the mistake of leaving his hands free and they grasped my knees. He shifted his eyebrows at me suggestively. My pretend anger was whisked away in an instant thanks to his playful banter. I, too, giggled at _him_.

He was so irresistibly scrumptious. I could just eat him up. Not for real though. I'm not a cannibal. That man was definitely a hunk.

His touch was driving me wild with desire. I wanted him to do more than grope my knees. _**Enough of those thoughts, girl. Beware of his yummy seduction. Just what exactly is he up to?**_

I couldn't have predicted his next move to save my life and I should have known he would read my thoughts. They were like an opened book and he was the book marker. In turn, I felt his fingers move the crotch of my panties to the side and his fingertips skim my clitoris. I groaned and pushed my nether region closer to his talented digits.

"Helping me out, are you?" Malderon asked in his titillating voice.

_**Anything to accommodate your pursual.**_ I was putty in his hands. He grinned amorously. Malderon licked his thumb and rubbed my swollen pearl. He applied a bit of pressure as he rolled it in clock-wise circles.

I moaned out, "Oh, God."

Malderon purred and the tone of his voice deepened deliciously. "Did you like that?"

"Mm, you'd better knock it off, Deron." I sighed, still rubbing against his fingers to add more friction.

"Or what?" I could see the arousal in his eyes. He just loved to push me.

"I-I'll kick y-y-your," I stammered, practically salivating with desire. Nevertheless, I couldn't get what I was about to say to come out. I was nearly tongue-tied.

The tip of Malderon's middle finger slinked inside of my wet canal. "What was that?"

"Y-Your.." I stopped again to moan.

"My?" He thrust it in all the way.

I sucked in a breath. "Ass."

"Oh yeah? Is that a promise?" Malderon's finger slid out partially. Only his distal phalanges remained embedded inside of my warm wetness.

I nodded hastily. "Uh huh." I was silently craving for more of his attention.

Malderon pushed two digits into me before I could moisten my lips with my tongue and beg for him. He wiggled his fingers, hitting my g-spot. Oh, Jesus, he was so damn good.

That thumb of his, fucking hell, it stroked against my tingling bud perfectly. It was like he was a guitarist in a famous rock band and I was his electric guitar that he strummed to each rift and note.

My teeth were digging into my bottom lip. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. Even the sounds in the air were erotic, especially when I could hear the wet squishing noises my sex was producing.

My grip gradually loosened on his elbows and he inched his finger out of me. Again I was disappointed. I wanted him to take me to new heights. I craved for him to make love to me.

Malderon instantly switched positions with me. He was on top of my body so fast it made my head spin. Before I could talk, he undressed me and his mouth collided onto mine hungrily. He completely took my breath away.

Deron's hands trailed down to palm my breasts. They were a precise fit inside his skillful hands. He massaged both mounds and lowered his head to suck up my left nipple into his warm mouth.

_**Malderon must have fed while I was asleep. **__**He could have fed from me. **_I was absolutely dumbfounded as to why that thought was in my head in the first place. I couldn't believe it. Was it love or stupidity?

It had only been two days since my arrival to Blood Guardian Coven Manor and I actually wanted Malderon to mark me. Could this possibly have been another sign that he was my other half? Did the fact that he was my soul mate, that fate had rewarded me with, really have this much power over us? I didn't know.

I was immediately torn from my contemplative mind as soon as his finger found my wet core again. He just rested it at the opening, not diving in yet. With bated breath, I waited eagerly.

"Oh, Malderon." I whined. "Please, stop the teasing."

He shook his head. "I want this to erase the memory of what he did to you in your dream-like state."

"Oh, it will, trust me." I was about to start pleading, I swear. He was driving me insane, inflaming me with raw desire. I needed him inside of me, badly.

Malderon laced his hands with mine and slid down my needy form. I felt him blow gently on my clit. I sucked in my breath and held it. Yet what he did next made me release the puff of air and lose complete control.

His tongue licked from my hole to slither and flick around my pearl. I groaned so loud and shoved my groin into his face. My hand grappled his tightly. I wrapped my legs around his shoulders and neck like a vice.

"Make love to me, Deron." I cried out to him.

He kissed the tip of my swollen bud. "Is that what you really want, my Evie?"

I answered. "Yes! Oh, yes."

I about sobbed in utter pleasure when he sucked my clitoris into his mouth and let go. "Mm, I love your taste, it's so delicious. Are you sure you're ready for me?"

I shrieked out a quick "yes". That's all I could do. I sure as hell couldn't speak full sentences anymore.

Malderon peered up at me and the look in his eyes made my heart leap. He was a provoked beast, challenged and enticed, ready to mount his mate. It was so intimidating, sexy, and it added fuel to my inner fire. In other words, I was hot and bothered.

Deron's hands disconnected from my very sweaty palms. His arms slipped underneath my back and clutched my body to his. He was so controlled and showed great restraint. I don't know how he could refrain from ripping into me and ravishing me violently.

"I love you, my Evie." His gorgeous multi-colored eyes pinned mine. I couldn't look away. I didn't even want to.

Malderon's erect staff progressively entered me. He was not rough in any way. His movements were slow and sensual. He treated me with care and tenderness.

My Deron rocked into my core slowly and worshiped me with words of passion and true love. "You are so perfect. We were made for each other. My love, you feel so wonderful. I'll love you always, with all that I have. I swear that I will die for you."

We made love to each other all night long, only ceasing our eroticism long enough to appease my hunger, or when we were spent for that moment. Either Malderon or I would start talking about our interests, likes, and dislikes. I loved listening to his stories. They were so intriguing. Although, we always managed to arouse one another during our conversations and we'd start all over again.

It was indeed a memorable and rapturous night. I would cherish it all for the rest of my life. His statements and whispers were sentimental and full of love. He won me over so fast that I gave my whole self to him without delay.

Our union was something that not even I can describe. The emotions I felt were intense. I longed to be with him for the rest of my life. I sincerely wanted him to turn me into a vampire, like him, so I could be with Malderon for the rest of eternity.

_**To be with Deron eternally would be the greatest gift he could ever give to me.**_ Fulfilled, I rested for a few hours. I was so satisfied laying in his embrace that I couldn't help but to doze off. He was like a giant cuddle bear and he was all mine.

Malderon and I took our time getting to know each other. He taught me about his coven and I got to know a lot of his fledglings. They were an interesting bunch, that's for sure. I loved our times together with all of them. As soon as it was time for bed, we always ended up making love; in the shower, in the bed, on the bathroom sink, in the tub. It never mattered where.

He and Laird had been training me, as well. However, after five months of the constant same ole, same ole, I was desperate for some time together, just him and I. I wanted to either go out dancing, or to a romantic restaurant. Somewhere for some well needed alone time.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Chapter 3 (Part 2)**

One night, Malderon woke me up with a soft kiss. "Good evening, beautiful. Do me a favor and take a bath. I want you to get dressed and come downstairs. I'll be waiting." He laid a dress on the bed and left the bedroom shortly after.

I picked up the garment and gasped at its loveliness. It was a long sapphire hued chiffon evening gown with off-the-shoulder short sleeves and a ruffle hemline. It really matched my bright blue eyes.

Some of the dress's material was demurely wrapped around the bust and midsection and held together in the center by a diamond jewel. Not only was the dress enticing, but it was also elegant.

With a smile, I hopped out of bed and ran to the shower to get ready for the evening. Whatever Malderon had planned, it was beyond me. Nevertheless, I was so giddy and buzzed around the room like a teenager in love. Happiness radiated from my smile.

The red headed vampire lady, who took care of me when I was first imprisoned, came into the bedroom to help me with my tangled locks and makeup. I had found out a while back that her name was Anastacia; I called her Ana.

Ana had been my life saver back then and now. I had no clue what I was doing. I never wore cosmetics or styled my hair. I was a slayer, always on the go, and didn't have time for that nonsense.

Ana knew exactly how to do it all and, after she was satisfied with her job, she told me to take a long glance into the full-length bathroom mirror. I stood there speechless, and down right amazed, at my reflection. She had done a spectacular job. Needless to say, I looked like a whole different person. I couldn't recognize myself at all. In truth, I actually felt beautiful for the first time in a long time.

Spiral curls cascaded down to my lower back. Diamond barrettes held up part of my hair on each side of my head and a couple springy curls framed my face. My blue eyes were accentuated by a medium gray eyeshadow and a bit of mascara. My lips were colored with a beige lipstick. A touch of light bronzer highlighted my cheekbones.

I realized that I was still in my bathrobe, and needed to change, when I heard a knock. I knew who it was, I sensed his presence. "Just a minute. I have to get my dress on."

"Do you need any help, my darling?" Malderon asked on the other side of the closed door.

"No, no, Ana's got it covered." I spoke in a rush. "Besides, I don't want you to see me yet."

He chuckled and sighed. "Alright, Evie. How much longer?"

"A few minutes, Master." Ana informed him. "I just need to help her put on the dress."

"Well, I will wait for her out here, then." Malderon stated.

I smiled. "What a gentleman."

"I do try."

Ana and I giggled and, in haste, she held the dress open for me to step into it. She pulled it up my body and I slid my arms in the sleeves. Ana zipped it in the back. She sprayed a bit of perfume on the inside of my wrists and the sides of my neck.

"You look lovely, Mistress."

"Please, Ana, call me Evie." I replied and rubbed on some deodarant. "I hate it when you address me as "mistress".

I again glanced into the mirror to take a gander at my completed appearance. I had never appeared so appealing in all my life, even at my wedding. Right now, I resembled a model.

_**I really hope he likes how I look tonight. **_I was so nervous. Still, I managed to calm down enough to open the door and step out.

There he was, displaying his gorgeous self in his black trousers and white dress shirt. His back was to me. I cleared my throat and he spun around.

"May I present, the lovely Evie." Ana announced with a happy smile.

_**This is it. Please like it. Please like it. **_Malderon's eyes traveled every inch of me, from the hem of my dress to the top of my head. He walked up to me and in an instant he kissed my lips hungrily.

I melted right then and there, but pushed him gently away. "You are going to ruin my makeup." Ana blushed and excused herself.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around me. "You are simply gorgeous tonight, my love."

My cheeks heated up bashfully. "Thank you, Deron. You look pretty amazing yourself." I breathed in his masculine scent. "So, why are we so dressed up?"

Malderon twined his fingers with mine. "I've noticed that we haven't spent any time together, just the two of us. Evelyn, I wanted to take you somewhere with me. Some place special."

I glanced at him with a cocked brow. "Oh, and where is that?"

He grinned sweetly. "It's a surprise."

That evening, Malderon had taken me to a romantic candlelit dinner on the beach. He had planned and arranged everything. There was a large blanket sprawled out on top of the sand. Numerous platters of seafood, vegetables, fruits, breads, and delicious deserts were lined up on the blanket. A bottle of white wine was chilling in a bucket of ice. There were even white thick candles buried in the sand halfway, here and there, all around us.

It was enchanting. I felt like I was in a fairy-tale, where I was the sought after princess being charmed by the handsome prince who vied for my affections. I gawked in awe at the layout once more.

He had done all of this for _me_? I was so taken aback by his loving devotion and thoughtful presentation. It was absolutely perfect. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Malderon picked me up, while still kissing me, and carried me over to the blanket. He sat us down and dominated my mouth with his. I pulled away to get my breath and smiled.

"You done this for me?" Tears gathered in my eyes when he nodded. "Thank you."

Malderon wiped a lone tear from my cheek. "You don't have to thank me for showing you how much I love you, Evie."

We chatted about many things that night, all the while we dined on the delicious food. Deron dunked a piece of cantelope into a small bowl of fruit dip and brought it to my mouth. My tongue lapped a tiny amount of the dip off of the fruit and Malderon groaned.

"What's wrong, Deron?" I clenched the cantelope in between my teeth and accepted it into my mouth. I chewed and swallowed, moaning at the wonderful taste. He gulped slowly.

"Malderon, what is it?"

Malderon shook his head, grinned, and pointed at my lip. "You have some of the fruit paste on your lip. Don't get it. Allow me."

He sucked my bottom lip into his warm mouth and his tongue cleaned off the sweet dip. My heart raced in my chest and my body hummed with desire. Even the tiniest things Malderon did made me fall even deeper in love with him.

I ended the kiss and asked. "Why were you acting strange just a second ago?'

"Evie, has anyone ever told you that you are such a turn on when you eat?" Malderon questioned.

"No, why?" I giggled at bit.

"Well, you are." he stated. "Just licking that fruit paste like you did, made me think naughty thoughts. You are enticing, especially when you are unaware of it."

That definitely boosted up my self-esteem. "No one has ever said that to me."

He snorted. "I don't see why not. They were fools not to compliment your seduction skills."

"Thank you, Mr. Lee." I laughed.

After dinner and desert, Malderon and I walked along the beach, hand in hand. Once more we conversed about our lives. I listened with an open mind and took everything in like I was government official.

The tide was rolling in and lapped at our feet. Malderon quieted and his hand delved into my brown tresses. He angled my head and crushed his lips to mine.

Deron released me and dropped down to one knee. "Evelyn, I have loved you for so long and I want to be with you forever. Your smile is infectious. Your eyes are so compassionate and I can stare into them for hours. You have the most caring disposition about you. You are loyal to those you love and you protect them with all you have within you."

_**Oh my, God, is he doing what I think he's doing? **_I felt like butterflies were fluttering around in my belly.

Malderon kissed the top of my hands and continued. "I know it was only months ago that you lost your husband, but, my love, you _are_ my soul mate. You _are_ my other half. You _are_ my heart. In truth, Evelyn, you mean everything to me."

My eyes were wide as saucers. I was excited and nervous at the same time. So many emotions were swimming in my heart and head. Would Justin be okay with this? Yes, he would want me to be happy.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Malderon reached in his pocket and pulled out the most delicate and gorgeous ring. Let's just say, now I know why he got me a blue dress.

It was a blue sapphire engagement ring. Surrounding the large oval sapphire were numerous round diamonds and they were one-hundred percent real. The band was eighteen karat white gold.

Malderon pinched it between his thumb and index finger. A hopeful expression in his lava hued eyes. He smiled up at me with pure love.

Tears tumbled down my cheeks and I murmured a strained. "Yes."

Malderon slid the exquisite ring on my left ring finger. He hugged me to him while laughing in happiness. His lips grazed my cheeks, eyes, forehead, chin, the tip of my nose, and then my lips. It was such a unforgettable evening.

Once we returned to the manor, he carried me inside and shouted that I said yes to his proposal. I heard yells of excitement and enthusiasm. Almost all the vampires I had gotten to know over the passed several months came up to us and congratulated us.

"Look at how lovely ye are, lass." Laird kissed my knuckles and clapped Malderon on the shoulder. "I wish ye both the best o' luck an' all the happiness in the world."

After the little party with his coven, which was a last minute thing, we vacated to our room and made passionate love. The whole time, I was praying to God and hoping that it would be forever; that Draven had forgotten about me, and if not, then we would at least be able to defeat him.

"Malderon, I want you to mark me as yours."

Malderon glanced at me in shock. "Are you sure? Once I do, there is no going back. And it will be painful."

"Please, my love, mark me. I want to feel you completely."

He was right, it hurt like a bitch when he chomped down on my clavicle. Once he took a few gulps of my blood, he pierced his finger and brought it to the twin holes. One drop of his blood was all it took. I could have sworn that it scalded my veins, but it was worth the pain. I would be by his side forever.

Who would have thought? I was a slayer and he was a vampire. It might have been forbidden, but I would never regret it.

"I love you, Evie." he whispered, kissing my sweaty temple.

I gazed back into his beautiful eyes. "And I love you.


	8. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Chapter 4 (Part 1)**

**Failed Preparations**

For days I had been at the training grounds, located at the back of the mansion, with Malderon and Laird. This time, when I arrived there, my mate and friend was with a man I'd never seen before. Our visitor had long blood red hair. He stood tall and firm. His aura was powerful, yet it had been his solid black eyes that warned me to keep my distance from him. I knew what he was just by his single colored orbs; a pureblooded high ranked demon.

"Evelyn, this is Kael. He is a very old friend of mine." Malderon introduced. I gave my mate a confused gawk.

Laird spoke up. "Lass, we will be workin' on a new session today; Kael, 'ere, will be teachin' ye how to kill a high ranked demon."

My stomach churned instantly at his words. "What? You expect me to fight _him_?" I motioned towards Kael.

When I glanced back at him, I honestly almost fainted. I witnessed large, feathered black wings sprout up from his shoulderblades. Accedingly, they were absolutely breathtaking.

The lesser demons I had fought in the past never manifested a pair of wings. They were inferior to high ranked demons, as well. Much like newly vampires were to masters and elders, lesser demons were treated the same by high ranked demons.

I can recall how challenging it had been to destroy each lesser demon back then. It had taken all of my stamina. I highly doubted that I would be able to do much damage to one of high rank.

The look inside Kael's eyes made me want to turn around and run for my life. What hindered me from acting on my distress was his smirk; it was playful, in a sadistic sort of way.

Malderon sensed my unease and contacted me through our bond. _**Don't be afraid of him. He can sense your fear, my love, and he will use it against you. Be strong.**_

"Malderon, do not be communicating to her through your little mind link." Kael growled in his deep demonic voice. "She has to learn on her own."

Once you are marked by your soul mate, you share a sacred bond. You can feel what the other is feeling and speak to them in their mind. This is called a mind link. It is very effective if you are ever in danger.

"Come on, Kael, you are terrifying my mate. I had to give her some pointers."

Kael glowered at him. "What would happen if she met one such as I and you were not there to help her?"

Before Malderon could retort, I piped in. "Deron, he's right."

Malderon cupped my cheek. "If you need me, you know what to do."

"I will call for you." I told him and kissed his palm. "Hey, Kael, do your worst."

The demon chuckled. "Don't worry, little human, I won't kill you. You will, however, be in serious pain in so many ways when I am through with you."

He had been absolutely right. The session went on for three hours. Frighteningly, I resembled a bloody canvas. I was bruised from top to bottom and crimson fluid covered every inch of my body. Half of my clothes were ripped up and soaked with my living essence. I had the biggest feeling that even some bones were broken.

During the first five seconds of our fight, I had found out rather fast that Kael was a damn lust demon. It would have been nice to know that from the beginning. He temporarily handicapped my link with Malderon, too. Stupid incubus.

What is an incubus? It is a demon in male form who disturbs and seduces women in the middle of their nightly slumber. They have sexual intercourse with their victim of choice while the female is still peacefully asleep.

The female's aroused state serves as food to an incubus. As soon as she orgasms, a flood of power enters the lust demon. The female victim is left to awaken and is physically drained and very weak, almost sick-like. They then believe that it was only an intense "wet" dream that they had. If the incubus beds the same woman too many times, the result is either hospitalization, or death.

Incubi often impregnate human females, as well. The half-human offspring is called a cambion. Incubus demons cannot create or nurture life. They can only take it. In order to procreate, incubi uses a protracted method.

The incubus sends their female counterpart, called a succubus, out to have sex with a human male. The succubus acquires a sample of his sperm and passes it on to the incubus. The incubus then transfers the sperm to his female victim and gets her pregnant.

Pretty fucked up, right?

My ears were ringing due to the Scotsman's demanding yells to break out of Kael's sexual thrall. I thought all these years that a master and an elder's thrall was forceful, I was so mistaken. An incubus was a thousand times more powerful in that area and they should be. After all, they were the masters of the subject. It's their expertise.

Perspiration coated my skin and I gritted my teeth as I attempted to pull my body away from him. One question repeated in my thoughts. _**Why was my mate allowing this demon to touch me so intimately?**_

I was on fire. My loins throbbed and ached something fierce. It seemed as if an euphoric wave of heat was blanketing my flesh. Sweat was dripping from my hair and my clothes were sticking to my skin. My whole being was craving for release. I was being eaten up by desire.

In the corner of my eyes, I caught Malderon pacing behind Laird. His fists were doubled and constricted so tightly that his veins were popping out. It was safe to say, my love was fumingly pissed.

"Come on, little human." Kael's tantalizing baritone voice purred against my throat. "Are you really going to give in to me this soon? Too scared to even come against a demon?"

"Yes." My sorrow and shame was great.

"Some slayer you are, Bloody Rose." Kael jeered. "Mm, I smell your succulent nectar dampening your nether lips. I bet if I spread you out before me, it would be glistening with your arousal. Ah, I can even taste your desire on my tongue, and your fear. They are both very intoxicating and are strengthening me well."

Kael had me pinned against the trunk of a large oak tree. His hands were crushing my wrists into the rough bark next to the sides of my head. He left me no room to move and whenever I would try to kick my legs out, he would hump his hard groin harder into my clothed center.

I was losing my mind over his seductions and could barely catch my breath. Here, all this time, I had believed Draven's allure had been so quick to render me powerless. In all actuality, his sexual prowess could not even come close to matching Kael's. He was weak compared to the demon, but strangely enough, Draven was physically stronger than Kael. It made no sense whatsoever.

"Thinking about me, are you?" Kael nipped at my chin. "Wondering what it would be like to have me slide into your warm sheath and take you for all your worth? My dear, what would your mate say about that?"

Kael's lips trailed the pulsing vein in my neck. His chiseled chest rubbed across my nipples, back and forth. I moaned loudly at the contact. Good God, I was sensative everywhere.

"Lass, get yer arse to movin'." Laird screamed at me again.

Malderon's head dropped. "She is so afraid of him and that is why she is barely trying." Seeing me give in so quickly was killing him emotionally. His heart was breaking, still he would not step in and intervene.

Laird agreed. "Aye, an' she needs to fight his temptations. Damn it, Rose, bite him, punch him. Do somethin'. Stop actin' like a meek little girl."

"Tell him to fuck off." Kael murmured into my ear and nibbled it. "You know you secretly yearn for me; for this to happen." He continued to grind into my dripping and tingling core. "That is the reason you gave up so easily. Isn't that right?"

"Yes." I swear I felt drugged. There is a certain power that an incubus has. Well, it's more like a chemical, in their sweat, breath, and saliva. They use their pheromones to coax their female victims.

Kael's smoldering gaze caught my weeping eyes and grinned. "Beg me to take you right here, against this tree, before both of their eyes." I shook my head gradually in defiance. "I will make you scream out your devotion to me, little pet, make no mistake about that."

I wailed out a sob. "Don't..please.."

"You will then let Malderon know who you now belong to."

"No.." I felt my orgasm nearing.

"Just one more tiny push of my power and you will bow to me." By power he meant pheromones.

"Please, no.." I rasped in trepidation.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to be released from my clutches?" Kael asked me. A cocky smirk lifted a corner of his mouth. "Wait a minute, it's Malderon, isn't it? You're horrified that he will hate you. Aren't you? Just a forewarning, little pet, he will."

Terror-stricken, I ground out the words. "Please, Kael."

His eyes narrowed. "Then fight me, damn it. I sense the ability in you. Fight me, or I will tear your clothes away and fuck you senseless; until you come over and over again, in front of your mate and Laird. Do you understand me?"

I clenched my eyes shut and the salty liquid dripped down my cheeks. I bucked against him, ignoring the pleasure it filled me with, and he backed up. The look on each males faces was enough to give me the burst of confidence I needed.

"Kael, you will not degrade me ever again." I hissed in disdain. Tears continued to stream down my face. "Especially in front of my mate."

Laird hollered and pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah! Tha's it, lovey. Get him."

Malderon smiled as I punched Kael square in the nose. Black blood oozed down his mouth and chin and he laughed. It wasn't a joking sound either. It was malicious and evil.

I fought as hard as I could. I even mended my and Malderon's mind link and put an invisible force field around it. The barrier surrounding my mind was sturdier than ever before.

Not only was I battling Kael physically, but mentally and sexually, too. We both winded up beaten up and breathless. I put up one hell of a tussle with the high ranked demon. Needless to say, I was surprised with my own strength.

Malderon helped me walk into the manor's clinic. "I am so proud of you. You worried me there at first. But you pulled through."

I gave him my best smile, although my mouth was swollen, and hoarsely muttered. "Thank you, my love."

Laird stepped into the clinic as Malderon began assessing my injuries and dressing my wounds. Kael was right behind him and winked at me. I gave him the finger and a wink in return.

"Lass, I am amazed. Ye did great." Laird rushed over to me and ruffled my hair.

Kael stated. "I never went easy on you, little human. You are quite adept and skillful."

I rolled my eyes. "Could you call me by my name?"

Kael threw his head back and laughed. "Alright, Evelyn. You impressed me. For a "little human" to take a high ranked incubus down, that is saying something. However, Malderon, if she allows her fear to take over when and if Draven appears, she's done for."

Kael's words haunted me for days. He was correct. It had been my fear that caused me to almost lose myself to Kael during our fight. Would I be able to control it in front of Draven, or would I curl up in a ball like a frightened little kitten?


	9. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Chapter 4 (Part 2)**

One more month had passed and my wounds were almost completely healed up from the horrible training session with Kael. He had broken my nose, my right wrist, and bruised my ribs. That's not even mentioning all the cuts littering my flesh.

Today, Deron and Laird had me back on the training field. What they had me doing was a lot less strenuous this time. I was still mending, after all. I had to be careful.

While I was sparring with Laird, a sharp pain ran through my left side and I fell to my knees screaming in agony. Finally, I forced my hand into the air. It was the signal to stop. I clutched my gut and gasped sharply.

"She overdid it." Malderon whispered and rushed over to me.

Though it looked as if Draven had forgotten about me, his threat was still fresh in our minds, especially mine. We had to stay focused and be prepared for his attack, if it ever came. Whereas it angered Malderon, it frightened me. That bastard scared the living shit out of me.

I groaned and panted. "Laird, stop. I have to take a break."

He threw a bottle of water to me. "Are ye alright, lovey?"

I caught it and laid it against my forehead, unscrewing the top after. "Yeah, I'm just thirsty and hurting." I guzzled the cold, refreshing fluid down my throat.

Malderon threw my right arm about his neck and hoisted me to my feet. "Don't push yourself too much. Take it easy."

He lifted me into his arms, the bottle still clasped inside my hand, and carried me to a soft patch of grass. His smile was infectious and I caught myself grinning at him as he sat me down easily.

"I have to push myself, Malderon. I have to be prepared. Remember Kael's words?" I finished the water and laid the empty plastic bottle beside my hip.

"All too well. I just worry about you, my love." Malderon sighed and sat directly behind my back. He stretched his legs to each side of me, grabbed my shoulders, and guided my body to rest against him. My head cuddled into his lap and his fingers stroked my ponytail. It felt so good, soothing.

One question had been on my mind for three weeks. "Deron, you told me a while back that there are different species of vampires. Do you know what Draven is?"

He suddenly stilled all movement. "Why do you ask this?"

I cleared my sore throat and sat up, facing him. "Well, there was something very strange about Draven; something completely off."

He sighed. "A vampire can be what we call a hybrid."

"Sort of like a half and half?" I questioned.

His eyes held mine. "Yes."

"Deron, what else is Draven?"

Again he sighed. "Love, do we have to talk about him?"

"Yes, Malderon," I crossed my arms firmly over my chest. "How else am I supposed to defeat him?"

"Laird, I am taking my mate somewhere to relax and talk. We'll be back shortly after." Malderon informed his fledgling.

"Alright, mate, be careful."

Malderon and I went to our special place, the beach where he proposed to me. He sat down on the soft sand and pulled me tenderly down onto his lap. His hand played with my ponytail. I grasped my mate's other hand and held it reassuringly. He squeezed mine gently and started to speak.

"Many centuries ago there was a vampire king and queen. They loved each other so much, Evie. It was custom to host balls during the full and new moons. It had been a tradition for millenniums. One night, while the queen was on the castle terrace, a fire demon appeared before her. To make a long story short, he raped and impregnated her. They never found the demon. And, back then, there was no such thing as an abortion. She kept the child. Once the child was born, the king adopted him as his own son, naming him Draven."

My eyes got huge and I surged upward to face him. "Are you serious? He is part demon?"

His head dropped. "Yes. How did you know he wasn't only a vampire?"

"His eyes were different. I have never seen a vampire's irises that color. His strength was unreal and his speed was remarkable."

He glanced up at me. "The violet is a sign of his royal heritage. The red you see is the fire demon in him. He is powerful beyond any vampire and most demons, my love."

"I could sense the power in him in my induced dream. It terrified me." I told him, tears filling my lower lids upon recalling that horrid immortal.

"No one, not even my master in the past, has ever been able to destroy him. Draven killed my master and I was appointed the next in line." Malderon reached out and hugged me close to him. "I was close to my master. He had taken me in when I was a newborn babe, became like a father to me. I was born a vampire, Evie. My parents left me at Blood Guardian Coven's doorstep. I don't remember either of them."

"Oh, my love, I am so sorry." I cuddled him close to me. I wanted to comfort my mate. It pained me to see him upset.

"It's alright, sweetheart." he responded gently. "I lost them, but I am not going to lose you. I can't, Evelyn, not now, not ever."

After that last word escaped his lips, an evil sadistic laugh echoed all around us. Strong winds blew the branches of the palm trees about making a few fall to the sandy ground. Large waves barrelled towards shore and crashed hard against the rocks of the high cliff surrounding the beach.

My body started to tremble and shake. Was it fear or anger? I couldn't tell. I viewed Deron stand to his feet. His eyes were murderous.

His next statement made the fact that Draven had come that much more realistic. That wicked hybrid scared the hell out of me.

"And so it begins."

"How precious, a vampire and a slayer, in love." Draven's voice sounded loudly.

A pillar of fire shot down about six-feet in front of us. It was suddenly sucked up and there standing before Malderon and I was the evil hybrid, Draven.

His overall appearance was the same as it had been in my induced dream. He was horrifyingly tall, broad shoulders, and huge biceps. His eyes glowed with a mixture of purpose, laughter, hunger, and desire.

"Why the shocked expression, slayer?" Draven teased. "I warned you that I would come for my conquest."

The only change in his apparel was the color of his cloak. The one he wore now was black as spades and it swayed violently, dancing in the wild breeze, behind him. Flames rested at the tip of each finger on both hands.

"No!" I shrieked.

The intense wind knocked his hood from his head, revealing pure white thickly-spiked hair. Draven chuckled and lifted his hand underneath his chin to the string of his cloak. He jerked on it, untying the bow, and slung it from his body. It dropped to the ground in a heep.

_**What happened to his long mane? **_His longer hair had been attractive in the paintings. However, I have to admit, this makeover suited him. He looked more raw and sinister.

Draven was dressed in black trousers, a tight black T-shirt, and black combat boots. His muscular physique was extremely prominent. Anyone else would have swooned from just once glance at him. I was nervous, terrified, and anxious to get this over with.

The cloth material over his mouth was more of a black doctor's mask. Along the sides were elastic loops that hooked behind his ears to stay in place. That's why the stupid thing never came off.

Draven grinned. "What's the matter, baby, scared?"

_**Hell yes, I am.**_ I hid behind Malderon and pressed my body firmly into his. He knew I was more than frightened and that I was still in pain from battling Kael. How in the fuck was I suppose to beat him in this shape? After all the preparation, I wasn't strong enough now. I had no chance in hell against him. Draven knew that fact, as well, which is why he chose to strike during this time.

"Draven, you are not welcome here. Leave." Deron commanded.

Draven chuckled. "You have someone that belongs to me. I want her, now."

"I have no one of yours. Leave, or you will be forced." Deron shouted.

"Oh, but I believe you do." Draven's eyes caught mine. "Isn't that right, Evelyn, my sweet?"

I tensely clamped onto Malderon's arm. "Leave me alone."

"Aw, the kitten _is_ scared." he taunted with a laugh. "Do you really believe that hiding behind the good vampire, the weak vampire, is the best solution?"

"You will not touch her, Draven." Malderon gnarled. Toxic venom dripped from his words. "She is my soul mate."

He growled. "Do you think I give a damn? In case you failed to remember, I am half-demon."

"What's your point?" Malderon sneered.

"My point is, I want her." Draven told us. "I _will _take her and I _will_ mark her. You know what that means, don't you Malderon."

Malderon became silent and oppressively lowered his head. He croaked out emotionally. "You cannot have her."

In the meantime, I was trying to decipher his motives. "What does the fact that you are half-demon have to do with anything?"

"_He_ knows." Draven provoked my mate. "Correct, Malderon?"

Malderon raised his chin up stared hatefully at Draven. "I'll tell you one more time, you..can't..have..her. She is _mine_. She bears _my_ mark. Look, if you don't believe me!"

I brushed my hair to one shoulder and out of the way, proudly, proving to Draven that Malderon had already given me his mating mark. My love smiled pleasingly at me, his eyes full of admiration.

"Now, be gone and never return." Malderon said and peered back at the hybrid.

Draven was laughing like a lunatic. _**What in the hell? Did he just go bonkers?**_

"Forgive me for cracking a gut about this, but that was priceless." he stated with a chortle. "I mean, really, a little vampire mark? Do you not know anything about demonic mating? Let me fill you in on demon marks, you fool. But first.."

Draven hurled a whip of fire at Deron and me. I was rooted to the spot, paralyzed by fear. Before it could touch me, my mate shoved my body several feet away from his. The fiery cord wrapped around Malderon's neck, setting him aflame. He screamed in agony and my heart plummeted to my stomach.

"No, Malderon." I understood that he done it to save me from getting burned, but I felt completely helpless now. Fire was the key to eliminate master and elder vampires. He couldn't even run into the ocean to allow the water to douse the growing flames. All because Draven had not released him.

"Please!" I yelled, rushed over to the hybrid, and gripped his elbow. "He's dying. Please!"

Draven growled, thrust me away from him, and the inferno rope disappeared within seconds. I landed on my side in a hill of sand. The gritty minerals cascaded all over my clothes and skin after my fall. It also collected in my scalp and hair that was gathered and held together by the rubber band.

In the blink of an eye, Draven stood practically nose to nose with Malderon. He gripped the collar of his shirt, raised him off of his feet, and propelled my mate far into the distance of the vast ocean. The current began dragging him further away from the safety of the shore.

My body laid immobile on the sandy beach. I was quaking uncontrollably as I watched Draven's multi-colored eyes land on me. He stared me down, mirth and hankering in his glittering orbs. I crab walked away from his ravenous gaze.

Draven chortled and followed me in a leisure pace. "When a vampire marks their mate, no other vampire is allowed to take them for their own. However, only a demon can undo a vampiric bond such as this."

My eyes widened and I whispered in unbelief. "A demon can take a vampire's mate."

"Indeed, my desirous pet." he replied, thrilled. I was petrified of this revelation. "Therefore, no immortal, not even Lucifer, the king of all demons, can erase the demonic bond."

With this new information, I was beyond terrified. It was too much to handle, too difficult to process. Call me a coward, I do not care. I was in no damn shape to fight him. My ribs have not yet healed and my wrist was still fractured. The only part of me that had thoroughly mended itself was my nose and most of the cuts and bruises. That was all.

I was utterly fucked.

I got up to my feet. "I don't want to be with you. I don't love you. I never will."

Draven laughed sadistically. "Not yet, Evelyn, but mark my words, you will."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Malderon appeared and ran up to Draven. He punched him so hard that the hybrid lost his balance and dropped to his knees. "Back off of my mate."

Draven roared out. "I've had enough of you interrupting my plans, Malderon."

"What are you going to do about it, asshole?" I yelled in rage.

Malderon shook his head at me. "Evie, my love, be quiet."

There was an insane glint in Draven's eyes when he looked at me. "I am so glad you asked, gorgeous."

Draven's palm filled up with fire and he placed it down to the sand. Like ants, the flames traveled over to my mate. Malderon tried to stomp them out, but they were mutating so fast and formed a tall wall of fire all around him.

"Malderon," I hollered out to him. "Draven, don't do this."

"I was giving him a chance to live when I chucked his ass into the ocean." Draven hissed. "But he had to piss me off by returning and getting in the way."

"I'll go with you without any problems, just spare him, please."

Draven scowled. "No, he had his chance and he blew it."

I crawled on my hands and knees to help my mate my damn self, but he halted me before I could. He growled urgently for me to stay back. Suddenly, I saw a hand escape from the wall of fire. It was Malderon's.

Quickly, I went to him and laced my fingers with his now burnt ones. He drew little circles against the top and palm of my hands with his thumbs. I loved his touch, yet I could just imagine the look of anguish on his beautiful face.

"Evie, please, run far away from here. Try to make it to the manor and have Laird help you. Tell him to call on Kael to protect you." Deron said. His teeth clenched from the pain.

"No, don't you talk like that. Don't you dare say your goodbyes, Malderon. I won't leave you, damn it. I won't." I cried, depression hitting me hard.

"You have to, my love. I promise I will find you. Now, go!" He pulled his hands back through the fire, away from mine.

I was about to attempt to grasp his wrists and heave Malderon's whole body out of the fiery prison. He had read my mind and stopped my plan before I could even make my move. My mate was sacrificing himself, just to give me a chance to escape. I was not worth it.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I kept looking from Malderon's blazing entrapment to Draven's anxious eyes. He was watching me like a hawk, waiting for my next move.

"Evelyn, go." Malderon hollered. "I will always love you and be with you."

"And I love you, Deron, always and forever." I spun around and obeyed what Malderon ordered me to do. I made a run for it. My legs carried me as fast as they could passed a line of palm trees and into the thicket. In my pursuit for safety, something stopped me dead in my tracks for a split second. Malderon's agonizing wail reached my ears and I glanced behind me.

I witnessed such a heartbreaking sight. It was truly a horrific tragedy and I felt my heart shatter into millions of pieces. The wall of fire grew closer and closer and enveloped Malderon's whole body. At that moment, I yearned to go back to him, to grab his arms and toss him in the ocean.

Draven added more and more flames to burn Malderon alive quickly; his plan was to kill my love. The odor of burning flesh wafted through my nose and I felt bile rise to my throat. I swallowed it down and kept sprinting away from the scene. _**My love, my mate, my heart. I'll never see my Malderon ever again.**_

I did not cease my flightful pace. Even though my tears were blinding my vision, I pressed forward. My traumatic thoughts would not ease up and continued to rush through my head. I should have protected my mate. I should have fought that son-of-a-bitch, Draven. But, no, I had to be a fucking weakling.

_**Malderon is gone. Malderon is gone. Malderon is gone.**_ I kept repeating the same thing over and over in my mind. It was hard to come to grips that he was never coming back. I couldn't get the image of his body, covered in fire, out of my mind.

I was so focused on my grief that I paid no attention to what was in front of me. That was a big mistake on my part because I frantically collided into what seemed like a firm boulder and fell backward. The force took my breath and I winded up hitting my head on a thick tree root.

My blurry sight caught the shape of a tall person. I immediately thought it was Kael, the person had his bulk and height. They knelt down, one large hand slid under my knees and one muscular arm supported my back. They picked me up and held me to their chiseled chest. This confirmed my suspicions about it being a man.

_**Was this guy here to help me? **_**Was**_** it Kael? **_The next thing I knew, I heard a deep, familiar chuckle. My vision was clearing up and I peeked at my rescuer. My heart stopped for a split second and I screamed. The man holding me was none other than Draven.

"Peek-a-boo."

It wasn't like I could fight him. I didn't even have the strength now. Emotionally, mentally, and physically I was numb. I was paralyzed with fear. Some world's toughest slayer I was.

Draven glanced down at me and chuckled. His eyes scrutinized my body and looked quite pleased with all he saw. He leaned down, removed the mask, and kissed my lips.

I never once kissed him back. Even if I would have wanted to, which I did not, I never got the chance. In seconds, my eyes filled to the brim with tears and rolled to the back of my head as I completely blacked out.


	10. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Chapter 5 (Part 1)**

**Unbearable Heat**

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister smiled and glanced over to Justin. "You may kiss your bride."_

_Justin reached his hand up and cupped my smiling face. He wiped an escaping tear with his thumb before it trailed down my cheek and streaked my makeup. Justin's dark brown eyes shone with so much love as he slid his fingers into my hair, all the way to the back of my head._

_His arm supported my lower back and he dipped me backwards. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too." I squeaked out before Justin's lips brushed mine softly with a passionate kiss._

_I had been so nervous and excited that entire day. Even once I woke up I was sick to my stomach, due to my unwavering nerves. The hours I spent at the salon getting dolled up, I was shaking with anxiety._

_However, the second my father took my hand with his, curled my slender fingers around his strong arm, and began to walk me down the aisle, I felt so comforted and at ease._

_Was it so wrong that I had just wanted it to be over with already? I couldn't help becoming overcome with anxiety when I was surrounded by crowds of people. It was as if I was wearing a corset, I couldn't breathe. Although they were his and my family and friends, it was way too much for me. Now that the biggest part was over, I was so relieved._

_Justin pulled me up with him and ended the kiss. Everyone hollered their enthusiasms and I immediately giggled, bashfully. The minister clutched onto our joined hands and lifted them heavenward._

_"I proudly introduce to all of you, before God, Mr. and Mrs. Justin Elijah Williams." I could not have been any happier. "May the good Lord smile down on your union and bless you."_

My wonderful dream ended and instantly drifted to a second distant memory...

_I grunted and pushed with all of my might. The sounds of my screaming and growling echoed against the walls of the hospital's small birthing room. It was so damn painful, but that was to be expected._

_Giving birth was never pleasant. Even with an epidural in your system, it hurt. That experience was ungodly in itself. I had a long thread-like needle injected in my spine. I can't explain how that felt. There are no words for the discomfort._

_My tear-filled eyes peeked down and my heart was elated with intense happiness. My baby's head was crowning. I laughed joyfully once I seen lots of brown hair._

_"Evelyn, our little angel has your hair color." I grinned at my husband and nodded. It was hard to speak. I was so breathless._

_It was that sight alone that gave me a burst of strength to keep bearing down. No matter how hard it was to continue or how exhausted I was I kept at it. After all, I wanted to hold my precious angel._

_"She is going to be as gorgeous as her mommy." Justin stated. Pure love shone forth from his dark brown eyes._

_We had been told when I was five months along that the sonogram showed the sex of our baby was sixty percent a girl. You can just imagine how excited I was. I started jumping up and down in my husband's arms. He tried to contain me, worried that I would hurt the baby. The female sonogram reader just giggled and explained that the our girl would be fine; that she was probably dancing along with me._

_I called my mom as soon as we left the MRI station and told her the great news. We both squealed like best school mates and happy tears streamed down my face._

_Justin gripped my hand and urged me. "Come on, baby, just a couple more. You can do it."_

_My mom was even cheering me on and I laughed at her. My smile died as soon as another wave of contractions hit. My nurses and doctor told me to push again and again. After the third one, her head was completely out._

_A high-pitched wail erupted in the room and I cried. "Aw, listen to her."_

_I was informed not to push her out yet, but as soon as I was given the order to bear down on last time, I took in a huge breath and did just that. She slid right out, easy as pie._

_My OB/GYN, Dr. Jillian Rhodes, caught her and smiled. "It's a girl."_

_Justin cut the umbilical cord while Dr. Rhodes sucked up the gunk out of our baby's nose and mouth with the bulb syringe. She then laid her on my chest after she was done._

_Emotionally, with such delight and joy, I laughed and bawled. After nine long months, I was finally holding her. I had carried this little bundle in my womb, suffered through morning sickness throughout my first trimester, the bloating and swelling of my body, and the uncomfortable cervix checks. Every bit of my seemingly unending discomfort was completely worth it._

_Her eyes met mine and it was as if all time had stopped. I seen what appeared as recognition enter her sea-blue orbs at the sound of my voice. The bond between baby and mommy commenced instantly. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that my sweet baby girl would be very close to me, and I to her._

_Justin and I welcomed her into our world with words of love and devotion. We promised to watch over her and protect her with our lives. It was such a memorable moment._

_"She is beautiful." Justin said. "She looks like you."_

_"Yes, but she has the shape of your eyes." I whispered. "Maybe she'll even have your color."_

_He proudly smiled. "Oh, I hope so."_

_The nurses walked over and gently snatched my little angel up. One of them explained that they had to measure her and clean her up a bit more. I agreed and gazed up at Justin._

_"I love you." I murmured softly._

_Justin's eyes watered. "I love you, as well. You did fantastically."_

_My mom stepped over to us and kissed my head. "Great job, baby girl."_

_"Thanks, Mommy." I grinned. "Did you go out and tell daddy?"_

_"Oops..I better go do that." she declared. "I'll be right back, sweetie."_

_Mom had never left my side even once during the whole twelve hours of my labor. When I needed her, she was right there. She fed me ice chips like a baby and ran her fingers through my sweaty hair when the contractions were too strong. She wouldn't go eat or anything because she felt that it was her job as my mom to be there for me._

_Justin's mother would have been in the room with us, there's no doubt in my heart or mind about that, but she'd died when Justin was a tiny baby. My mom's comforting smiles and words helped him, yet I knew he was missing her. I could see it in his eyes._

_She was in a horrendous car accident. A drunk driver, also under the influence of illegal drugs, hit her tiny dark gray Nissan Altima dead on with his huge black Cadillac Escalade. Strangely, it wasn't the collision that took her life, it was the airbag. Once it deployed, it broke her neck. Come to find out, if Justin would have been in his car seat in the back at the time, he would have been crushed and killed, too._

_The nurses told us that our baby weighed seven pounds and seven ounces. She was also twenty-two inches long. Tall height ran in my family and Justin's. My husband was 6'5", my dad was 6'3", and my uncle and mentor had been 6'6"._

_One nurse brought my girl back over to me. She was wrapped in a stripped hospital baby blanket. A pink cap was on her tiny head. I held her closely._

_Justin's hand brushed her cheek. "What are we going to name her?"_

_I stared adoringly down at my precious girl. "Rosalyn Lynnette Marie Williams."_

_Justin smiled sadly. "She would have loved that, honey. Thank you."_

_"Marie" was the name of Justin's mother and "Lynnette" was my mom's name. I felt it right to name my child after both of her grandmothers._

_Mom squealed jubilantly when we told her. "You're naming her after me and Marie?"_

_Justin laughed. "Of course, Lynn. You are, after all, the only mom I've ever known."_

_Mom hugged my husband to her chest and stated. "She was a wonderful lady, Justin. Marie was loved by so many and she loved you so much. You were her pride and joy, sweetie."_

_My mom and Marie were the best of friends all throughout their childhood and high school. They applied at the same college, for different majors. They were inseparable, like sisters. Ironically, they were pregnant with us at the same time, as well. Mom still talks about all of their adventures and how much she missed her to this very day._

_"That is a perfect name." Dr. Rhodes proclaimed. The nurses and all three of us agreed with her._

The second dream quickly melted into another more recent memory...

_"Evie, my love, you mean the world to me." Malderon declared as we walked to the training grounds for my second session._

_I squeezed his hand, smiled, and replied. "I feel something for you, too, Deron, but I am scared of it. I am so apprehensive to give my heart to someone again."_

_"Why?" he questioned._

_I sighed. "I don't want to lose another person I love, Malderon. I've lost everyone. My uncle, my dad, my mom, my husband, and my angel girl."_

_"You never lost your family, sweetheart, not completely." he explained. "They will always be in your heart. No one can take that from you. If I die, love, you will never lose me either."_

_"How is that?"_

_Malderon touched my chest, where my beating heart resided. "I, too, will be there."_

The dream suddenly turned into a nightmare...

_Uncle Robert's laugh filled me with happiness. He was gawking at me mischievously, asking if I was ready to take some immortals down. I nodded and he began convulsing, choking on his own vomit. I was like I knew what he was dying from. It was alcohol poisoning. He had drank too much._

_His body disappeared and my parents took his place. Dad and Mom smiled lovingly at me, but before I could feel a sense of contentment, they screamed in pain. Their flesh turned to ash and they, too, vanished._

_My husband, Justin, materialized. He was frantic and I could see the fright in his dark brown's. He commanded someone to run far away, to find someone to help. It was our daughter. Justin then disintegrated to nothing but dirt._

_My daughter was the only one left. She was crying out for me to save her. I could only stand there and watch a cloaked figure bite her tiny throat and force-feed her its blood. The fiend was Draven. Her form also turned to dust._

_I then fell to my knees in tears, thinking the dream was over. I flinched once a hand touched my shoulder. Glancing up, I seen Malderon. He moved away from me with a sad smile._

_Deron's body suddenly caught fire and was enveloped in the hot licking flames. He did not scream. He did not wail. He only stared into my eyes and repeated, over and over._

_"If I die, love, you will never lose me either. I, too, will be there."_

"Malderon!" I screamed out, waking me from my never-ending nightmares.

My eyes opened immediately, and I bolted upward. Sweat coated my flesh. My body was trembling and tears were pouring rivers down my face. While I secretly hoped that what happened was also part of my nightmares, that Malderon wasn't dead, and that Draven hadn't taken me, I knew deep down that it was all one-hundred percent true.

I groaned as my head started to ache terribly. A pounding migraine was never the best way to wake up and start your day. It felt like I had the worst hangover ever. I pressed my fingertips into my temples and rubbed them to lessen the pain. What I really needed was some damn strong pain pills.

I threw the sheet away from my body and swung my legs to the side of the bed. As I did so, I noticed that one of my legs felt rather heavy. _**That's weird.**_

I took a curious peek and there surrounding my left ankle was a thick leather shackle. A solid loop was built into the brown leather at one side and a long iron chain was latched firmly onto it. My eyes followed the length of the chain and I found it wrapped a few times around the steel leg of the bed frame.

In a panic, and with all of my strength, I jerked on the chain. It was obvious that my mind was set on me breaking it, but that is not what happened. I yanked, over and over, until more sweat dripped from my hairline. Yet the damn thing still wouldn't budge.

_**What in the hell? What sort of magic is this?**_ I focused my attempts on a new plan - to slide my foot out of the leather clamp.

I pulled and shimmied my ankle every which way to the point of pain. In a way, it felt like an Indian-burn. Finally, with an aggravated sigh, I gave up after rubbing my ankle raw enough to break skin.

_**Calm down, Evie, and think. **_My conscience got the better of me and I settled down. Once my temper was in check, my whole form began to shiver.

During my fruitless efforts to break free, I hadn't realized that I had been stripped. I was completely stark ass naked. Not one article of clothing protected my body.

I started freaking out even more at this revelation and in fast motion covered myself with the sheet. Even worse, it was cold as hell in the room Draven placed me in. The damn sheet was paper-thin and did not help warm me as I would have preferred.

I was beyond angered and yelled. "Draven, take this damn chain off of my leg, give me some fucking clothes, and let me the hell out of here."

"Now, now," his voice sounded beside me. "There's no need to shout."

Sincerely outraged, I bitch-smacked him across the face. "You murdering prick, how _dare_ you undress me while I was passed out!"

Draven had an expression of shock cross his features. He was speechless. I felt a sense of achievement and almost started making fun at his expense. I quickly tamed my tongue and emotions.

Before Draven could fight back, say a word, do anything, I had him plastered down to the bed. My eyes squinted at him in a hateful glare and I threw a closed fist at his jaw.

Draven caught my wrist with such speed that my eyelids flickered and blinked. I shook my head to clear the confusion and astonishment from my thoughts. I admit, I was impressed. _**How in the hell did he move so fast?**_

Draven was a smart one. He had read my next moves precisely. I should have known that he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. Still, I went to punch him with my free hand anyway.

He was so quick and agile as he grabbed my other swinging fist. An amused laugh vibrated in his chest. Damn bastard.

"Such a tigress." he commented. "But still not able to overpower me."

In an instant, I was pinned underneath him. Our chests were flush against each other's. I felt his heart beating as mine raced so much faster than his.

My arms were raised high above my head and clasped in a tight hold. It seemed time had fast forwarded, without my knowledge. The next thing I knew, I was being cuffed to the railing of the headboard. It was _exactly_ just like my damn dream. I was at his mercy and it pissed me off.

"This looks familiar." He chuckled, swiping my hair out of my face. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Get the hell off of me, you fucking dick." I shrieked, bucking my hips up into him to throw him off of me.

Draven's multi-colored orbs darkened wickedly. He shoved me onto my right side roughly. I was about to ask him what the hell he was doing, when I felt a sharp sting on my bare ass.

That fiend had spanked me. _**Oh, I don't think so.**_

I was furious and kicked my legs at him. The chain smacked his face once or twice, so I continued to move my limbs aggressively. It was only a matter of time before he became sick of it.

Draven hissed in pain as the iron hit the bone of his cheeks and chin. "That's enough."

"Fuck off!" I seethed.

"If that's how you want it." he snarled.

Draven restrained and pushed my legs together. He grabbed the long chain and coiled the metal of joined links around my ankles. It was wound tightly, too tightly.

My evil captor flipped me to my side again and continued his onslaught on my naked buttocks. The agony of each hit halted any words from leaving my lips. Only cries and screams left my mouth as I attempted to thrash my body from side to side. He held onto me firmly so that I could not move.

Draven slid an arm under my stomach and hoisted my butt further into the air. I gulped and he landed blow after blow. Tears streamed from my eyes as I begged for mercy.

After the twentieth smack, his palm began to rub my stinging rear. "Hush now. It's all over."

God, the welted hand-prints on my butt cheeks were burning and were a red-purple color. I tried to roll over on my back, but a sharp burst of pain kept me on my belly. _**I am definitely going to be bruised after this.**_

"That's what you get for being such a bad girl and hitting me." Draven unraveled the thick chain from my legs and freed my wrists of their metal confinement.

My teeth bit my lower lip to hold in my sobs and I retaliated. "Fuck off."

Draven forced my long limbs to straddle his thighs. He leaned back and tore his already shredded onyx shirt from his muscular chest. I didn't know that I had ripped his shirt while I was aiming to beat the hell out of him. He then removed the mask from his face.

I gasped once Draven's chin lifted and he faced me. My anger was forgotten, put on hold, within seconds. To say the least, I was dumbfounded and absolutely mesmerized. He was so sexy, breathtaking.

His body was so firm and adorned with rippling muscles. I raised my hands and touched each one. His skin was soft as a baby's behind, and hard. At my caress, his abdomen undulated and clenched.

All this time, I had figured the reason he covered his face with that cloth was because he was hideous and scarred. Wow, he was far from it. Not one blemish was seen. He was perfect. _**Oh my God.**_

Draven's white, not silver, and definitely not gray, hair was short and spiked out. His complexion was as tanned as every portrait of him on the walls. _**It must be the demon in him.**_

Draven was absolutely gorgeous. The sultry artwork of this immortal did him no justice, that's for sure. I lowered my eyes, away from his knowing stare. I had to keep in mind that no matter how attractive he was, or mouthwatering, he was purely evil.

One side of Draven's sinuous mouth curled up. "Like what you see, slayer?"

Inwardly I groaned. _**You're damn right I do.**_ His cocky smirk made him appear even sexier.

I glared at him and seethed. "You still sicken me."

"Is that so?" Draven's hands were heating up. "That's not what your thoughts are saying, is it?"

My eyes widened. I had forgotten completely what he told me in the induced-dream.

_**He can read my mind.**_ I wanted to slap my forehead because of my stupidity.

"Stop reading my damn mind, Draven." I was so angry, at him and myself. "They are private for a reason."

"Make me." Draven grinned seductively.

The strange warmth of his palms slithered and trailed to my weeping sex. The sensation was indescribable. At first, it started out as a dull pulsing heat. That was a feeling I could definitely handle.

When it heightened into a stimulating and scorching ache, I immediately bucked into him. I was gradually losing the grip on my self control. It was apparent that I was his puppet and he was my puppet master, controlling each of my "sexually driven" strings.

Draven's hands just hovered above my groin. Still, it felt like he was doing something with his hot fingers. It was igniting such an intense fiery passion deep within me. I moaned loudly. Again, I wondered, what were his powers?

"If I sickened you, Evelyn, why are you so aroused?" he asked. His grin was wicked, secretive.

"Y-You are d-doing something to m-me."

His lips grazed my ear, sweet breath blowing against the shell of it. "What am I doing to you?"

Draven's hands never touched an inch of my flesh. What was happening to me? Why did I sense him caressing my whole body, when clearly he wasn't?

Holy shit! I was on fire. He was taking me over with a powerful and aggressively sensual spell. My body yearned for his hard length to fill my inner walls. However, my heart was working overtime, fighting against his seductions.

"Magic," I muttered, my eyelids drooping due to the extreme desire possessing my senses.

He laughed boisterously then. "Not magic, my sweet. I bring out the unbridled lust in you."

"No!" My voice was strained. "I would never willingly submit to you, Draven."

"Believe what you want, baby." he whispered. "You cannot resist forever. Sooner or later you will beg for my touch."

"N-no!" I murmured, my body shaking nonstop with want.

Draven kissed the side of my mouth. "I'll give you a night to think on it."

"What?" I shrieked. _**I'm going to be left here writhing in need..all night?**_

"To make sure you do not touch yourself, I am going to cuff your wrists to the bed, as well." Draven clutched my hands and secured them to the headboard. "I want this feeling to consume you. I want you panting, yearning, and pleading. Only then will I slake the unbearable heat."

Draven's fingers brushed my drenched folds. "I'll be back tomorrow evening. Until then, have fun." He chuckled and left the room.

I cried out as another wave of warmth flowed into me. Damn it, he wasn't even touching me anymore and I still felt it. I didn't know how much longer I could withstand his sadistic game. He wanted me to beg for him to fuck me. I refused. I couldn't let him win.

Countless times I writhed on the bed. It was indeed unbearable, and I sobbed, but I was stronger than that. I rubbed my soaked thighs together, not purposely either, and a thrill shot through my clitoris.

I pulled and jerked on my bindings to free myself. Just one touch and I could get myself off in no time. By the end of the night, I had tired myself out with my struggling and managed to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Chapter 5 (Part 2)**

"Wake up." Draven's voice was in my ear. His breath fanning lone wisps and tendrils about. His fingers brushed my hair out of my face and away from my neck.

"Come the fuck on! Leave me alone, Draven. I'm tired."

He chortled and gingerly kissed down my exposed throat. "It's dark out, baby. How do you feel?"

"Why don't you find out yourself." I hissed. "I bet my damn thighs are chafed right about now."

Draven grinned. "If you say so."

The second his hand caressed my drenched slit, I bucked into his fingers and wailed in pleasure. "Oh my God."

He brought each one of his digits to his lips and licked them clean. "Mm..so delicious. You are so wet. You are glistening. Your thighs are coated in your juices."

"And like I said, probably chafed." I grouched.

"No, they aren't, baby." Draven assured me. "I want some more of your honey. It can be my appetizer before my meal."

"Knock it off! I am so fucking horny right now, Draven." I bluntly stated. "Just leave me alone. I don't trust myself in your presence."

"Is that so? Are you ready to give in?"

"Never!" I growled.

"Then you won't mind me giving you another dose of my pleasure fire, will you?" Draven cupped my mound and I screamed out as more intense heat burned sensually. "Although, this time, it will be even stronger."

"Holy shit!" I panted in sexually deprived agony.

"That's it. You want release, don't you?" His declaration couldn't have been any more true. I nodded, drool dripping from the corner of my mouth. "Then say it."

Again, I refused. "I won't."

"You are so infuriating." he sneered and dipped his tongue between my folds.

"Stop..Draven, fuck!"

Draven, of course, did not listen and continued to lick my nether lips and center. There are no other words to describe what I did then, except, I fucked his face. I seriously ground my crotch onto his lips with such aggression that it blew me away.

He growled in return and pulled away before my orgasm could spill out of me. "Oh no, sweetling, you're not allowed to come, until I say so."

I was pissed and frustrated, so I decided to turn the tables on him. "Don't you want me to take these itchy tight clothes off of you and touch you?"

My eyes held his. "I know how bad you want to feel my pussy clenching around your cock."

I sensed his power leisurely fading. Holy hell, it was working. I mentally shouted with joy.

"You want to fuck me so bad, nice and hard, making me scream for you." I kept on teasing him. "Don't you?"

Draven looked to be caving so well. That is, until he grinned. "You think your seductions will get me to take away your ache? I am only going to remind you once, baby...I can read every single thought."

_**Damn it! **_How stupid could I have been? He made me believe that I was getting the better of him, that I was in control, only to shoot me down.

I glared at him. "Kiss my ass!"

Draven had seen through my plan. When would I be the one who was a step ahead of him? He leaned down to my ear and sucked my lobe into his warm mouth. He released it with a subtle _pop_.

"But, I do, my beautiful pet." he purred, making my clitoris tingle. "I want to slam my dick inside of you, until you come, over and over again."

I moaned long and lusty in my throat. The heat was becoming more than unbearable. I couldn't take it anymore and was about to give up.

I was jerking on the handcuffs, cutting my skin open. _**If only I could relieve myself of this sexual hunger.**_

My voice got caught in my throat and I rasped. "Please?"

"Please, what?" Draven questioned me with a wry grin on his handsome face.

"Please, stop?" I begged. "It's too much."

He wrenched my legs apart and shoved his hard clothed shaft against me. "You know how to make it stop. Say it. Say the words."

"No.." I sobbed.

"It will stop, I promise." he whispered huskily. "Just say it. Beg for me. Cry out for me to take it away. Say it, Evelyn, and I will give you what you crave. I will make you feel so damn good. I will take away the unbearable heat."

"Draven," I pleaded. "Let me go."

"Never!" He pushed himself against me again. "You..are..mine."

"I can't handle it. Please, take it away." My heart felt like it was about to explode.

"That's a good girl." he growled and hastily undressed.

Draven unlocked the cuffs and broke the chain connected to my ankle. I cried out in a mixture of anger and pleasure as he plunged into my weeping center in one thrust. His hands grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulders, slamming into me nonstop. My nails dug into his back and I could feel the indentations from my scratches, the welts.

Just as he had said, it had been orgasm after orgasm with him. I was completely exhausted. After nine orgasms, I was spent and so ready to sleep for two days.

Be as it may, the heat was still there. It wouldn't go away. Therefore, Draven kept pushing in and pulling out of my canal, over and over.

Damn it! My throat was sore as hell from screaming his name after every intense climax. I knew my nails were drawing blood, too, which made him even madder with lust.

Finally, after many hours and eighteen orgasms, with a roar, he shot his seed into my womb. I just laid there, unable to move. He caught his breath and slid his spent member out of me.

Draven stretched out on the other side of the bed. I sensed arms gathering me into a chest - his chest. He sighed in contentment and kissed my sweaty forehead.

"Mine. My mate." he whispered.

I trembled after he said those words. It was scary to hear them because, at the moment, they were true. There was nothing I could do to stop it. He was much too powerful. Even more than Kael, and that was saying something.

I sure as shit did not want to lay with Draven. Nonetheless, I laid myself down beside him. Lord knows the only reason I did it was because the pain and discomfort I was feeling in my body was too ungodly. So, I eventually gave up, sheer exhaustion taking me over.

I yearned to be in Malderon's arms, for him to embrace me with his pure love. But, as usual, I did not have the strength, or the courage, to fight Draven.

Besides, Malderon was gone. What would be the point in me fighting when my love was dead? I wanted to cry my heart out. Instead, I lowered my head on his chest and was fast asleep before a single silent tear trickled down my cheek.

After what seemed minutes, when it had been well over six hours, I woke up to the sound of screaming. My heart felt like it was in my throat. What the hell was going on?

I realized I was still completely free of my bindings. _**Thank God!**_

I sat up and got off of the bed. My arms raised into the air and I let loose a long needed stretch. It felt so good.

My head turned around, expecting to see my captor, but the bed was empty. _**Where is that son-of-a-bitch now?**_

The wails that woke me were getting louder and closer. In no time, it was right in front of my door. I heard the jiggle of the knob and watched it turn. The door was then hurled ajar.

Draven stood with a grin of malice on his face. "You have company, my dearest."

My gaze traveled to his hands. One was clenched in a crushing hold around a slender arm. A hint of an emerald dress peeked from the side of the doorway.

Draven jerked the person into the room and tossed them unceremoniously to the stone floor. I felt skinny fingers tenderly enclose around my right ankle. I glanced down and knew immediately who it was. Her long curvy auburn hair gave me her identity.

I knelt down and held her. "Ana?"

Anastacia hoarsely pleaded. "Don't let him hurt me anymore."

My piercing eyes glared at him. "What have you done to her?"

"I have made her more compliant." he stated nonchalantly. "Evelyn is unable to help you, slave."

"What? No!" I gasped.

"I'm afraid so, _Evie_." Draven glowered. "I read her deep connection to you and figured I would allow you a visit, since you served me so well last night."

"You are sick and twisted, Draven." I seethed.

He grinned. "Thank you. I do try. Well, I am off to punish slaves. Enjoy your time together."

Draven blew me a kiss and I gave him a dirty look. He laughed, stepped through the arch of the doorway, and closed the door. I heard the click of a lock. My eyes rolled in annoyance. _**Jerk!**_

"Come on, Ana." I helped Anastacia stand to her feet and walked her over to the bed. We sat down and she threw her arms around me in an instant.

She sniffed and blubbered. "Oh, Evie, I was so worried about you. It's awful. He has taken over the manor. Laird is in chains in the dungeon, as are most of the guys. The women are being forced into slavery. Is it true that Master is dead?"

My head dropped. "Yes, sadly, it is."

Ana sobbed more. "Oh, Evie, you poor dear. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "The best thing I can think of is to do as he says for now. We need to free Laird and the other men, but we need to gain his trust. Afterward, we will be allowed to roam around. That's when you and the rest of the coven needs to escape."

"And what about you?" she depressingly inquired

"I am a lost cause, Ana." I told her. "There is no hope for me. He is connected to me somehow and knows my every move and thought. It's scary."

She looked at me. "Is he keeping you naked?"

I huffed out a sarcastic laugh. "It seems that way."

"What a barbarian!" she hissed.

I nodded. "If you only knew the half of it. They way he made me submit to him and yearn for him, sexually, would blow your damn mind."

"So, tell me. You know you can confide in me."

I took a deep breath and spoke. "He has this unyielding power that is mind-boggling. He pours heat into your body. But it's not unpleasant. It's sensual, lustful, and oh so delicious. It will make you delirious with want and need. Desire will take over your every thought. You have no choice but to give in, otherwise it will eat you up."

"Oh my.." Her palm covered her lips.

"I know, it's unreal." I buried my face in my hands. "He wants to give me his "demonic" mating mark. If he does this, I will be bound to him forever."

Ana's eyes widened. "But you were already marked by Master."

"Yes," I sighed. "But any being with demon blood can take a vampire's mate for their own."

"That is insane." she shrieked.

"It is, but it's true." I replied. "Malderon even knew this fact. Here, let me tell you everything that has happened thus far."

Ana and I talked for hours about all that I had endured. I filled her in on how I failed to beat Draven, how I had failed to save Deron, how I failed to resist Draven's sadistic game, and how I failed to protect Malderon's coven from Draven's vile hands.

If only I had gotten to the manor before Draven had found me. Maybe then I would be safe and Blood Guardian wouldn't be imprisoned right now. I highly doubted it, though. My life had never been known to be peaceful before. It had never been smooth for me either. Why would it start to be that way?

My life had always been bumpy, rocky, and such a roller coaster ride. There had only been a few good moments. Even those were taken from me. Malderon had told me that this was the life of a slayer.

In other words, it was best for me to get used to the drama, the pain, the anguish, and the emotional ride. Life for me, as a slayer, had been sheer hell. To be honest, it'll probably always will be nothing but...

_**Sheer hell!**_

_(Author's Note: Thank you "alistarsmusic" for being such a dedicated reader of my stories. You are wonderful and have kept me going when I get saddened that hardly anyone is reviewing. Also, another thank you goes out to "Crazy Chemist" for the kind reviews. Glad to have another fan. As usual, if anyone has any suggestions or has something interesting to add in the upcoming chapters, let me know. Thanks to you all for reading, but thanks to you two for being so loyal and committed.)_


	12. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Chapter 6 (Part 1)**

**Out of the Ashes**

Orange-red, like lava or fire, and amethyst, a mineral rock used as expensive jewelry; these two bright, eye-catching colors flared perfectly inside a set of determined orbs. They stared at a pile of dust on the ground with a trace of sadness and a touch of anger.

The lovely, sharp hues belonged to the only immortal in the world who use to be holy and pure, use to be God's healing weapon, and use to be feared by Lucifer's army. No other entity possessed such unfathomable eyes. The being had been known as the Archangel Ariel, back before she was thrown out of the holy gates. Her newly branded title was Ariella "The Exile".

Ariella was so beautiful and her heart, although she was considered banished, was kind and gentle. Her long, thick raven tresses swept slightly passed her waist. Each tendril whipped about as the wind grew stronger, indicating a storm was brewing.

A black velvet cloak covered her from neck to toe and swayed concurrently with her silky hair. The heavy garment donned slits on both sides, for her to slide her hands and arms through. It kept the cool breeze away from her and left her nice and warm.

Ariella heaved a burdened sigh and pulled out a diamond, emerald, amethyst, and ruby encrusted dagger. The hilt was made of pure gold. Biting back painful tears, Ariella slashed a deep cut into her flesh.

It only took but one laceration from the sharp blade into her pale hand for a line of black blood to form. It dripped from the incision and onto the pile of, what appeared to be, dirt. This wasn't just some ordinary dirt, though, this was the ashes of a vampire who had been incinerated. No doubt the work of a fire demon.

She shook her head slowly and remorsefully. _**My poor child.**_

Ariella dug a vial out of a cloth pouch that was tied around her wrist. Inside was some liquid that glowed neon blue. She opened the glass vial and poured its contents onto the ashes.

Ariella whispered one command, her feminine voice powerful. "Rise, my son, and be whole."

The ashes mixed with the blood and the neon blue liquid. A stack of bones materialized. Each bone aligned perfectly. A tall skeleton raised itself out of the ashes.

Instantly, fleshy muscles metamorphosed and stitched back into place. Every organ began to reshape. Veins appeared and black blood pumped through them and into the newly beating heart. Layers of skin evolved and covered the muscles. Black as night hair grew from the scalp and sprinkled the arms and legs of the revived being.

Its body had very quickly mended itself to its previous structure. Only, there were a few differences in its appearance.

Standing before Ariella was a naked man - a vampire man - with eyes so rare it was unbelievable and hypnotic. His irises were patterned with streaks of three colors; amethyst, orange-red, and aquamarine. They were absolutely surreal and beyond beautiful.

He glanced at his intact body, unable to believe he was even alive. His hands tapped his chest, arms, legs, and face. Comically, he even checked to see if his manhood was still intact. It was a miracle because the last thing he remembered was being burned to ashes.

"How is this even possible?" he asked, stupefied.

Ariella untied the bow under her chin and gently swung her velvet cloak away from herself. She wore some loose fitted black travelling trousers and a dark purple v-neck shirt. Black hunting boots adorned her feet.

She stepped up to him and draped her cloak around his shoulders. It only reached his calves. Still, it seemed to cover his nudity well enough.

"Come," she said. "There is much knowledge to be learned."

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

He doubled over in pain and cringed. His hands clutched his chest. It felt like someone was pounding on it with a sledge hammer. What was wrong with him? Even the beating sounds were hurting his ears. He fell to his knees and cried out in anguish.

Ariella stooped down and cradled him against her. "You have to breathe, or your heart will stop."

He breathed in deeply, coughing after each inhale. Lungs that had never required air before started to take in oxygen. His heart began to beat normally.

"This was never a necessity." he explained.

"It is alright now." She made shushing and cooing noises to calm him. "Just remember to breathe. It will be strange for you for the next few days. You will be like a newborn babe and, because it has been quite a long while since you have felt your own heart, it will be weird."

"It's uncomfortable." he croaked.

Ariella consoled him. "It hurts, I know. Think of it this way, the drumming organ works again."

He nodded in understanding. "I am trying to recall everything that happened before I died."

"All of your memories will come to you." She told him. "I have to inform you, my son, you are much different than just a normal vampire. All will be clarified. He will tell you everything."

His voice was raspy. "My son? He?"

Her smile was loving, genuine, and clearly infectious. "You are about to find out all the answers you seek."

Ariella helped him get to his feet again. He thanked her and she then escorted him to a forested area. He was lost, of course, but she seemed to know her way.

The trees were enormous. Bigger than any he'd ever seen, even when he was alive the first time. Birds flew above them happily. They sang and chirped between one another.

"We will stop here and rest for the night." Ariella placed two fingers, on each hand, into her mouth and under her tongue. She blew an acute whistle through her digits.

Within mere seconds, three bright, golden spheres buzzed passed Malderon and lingered in front of Ariella. She held her hands out before her. One of the luminous orbs laid in her right palm, another in her left, and the last rested on her left shoulder.

Childlike, musical giggles emerged from the globes of light. Three tiny pixies, two females and one male, with fluttering transparent, sparkling wings materialized. The girls sat in Ariella's palms and the guy stood on her shoulder, holding onto a lock of her black hair.

Ariella smiled sweetly. "Iris; Viola; Silo; it has been too long, my little friends. How is Gron fairing nowadays?"

Iris twirled her royal blue, long curls and her light pink eyes caught Ariella's. "He is one with the earth now."

Ariella frowned. "I am so sorry, your Highnesses. Your father was a great ruler among your people."

The other female, Viola, sighed. "Ari, he left something for you. He told us that it would be of great help. He foresaw it before he breathed his last."

Viola was identical to her sister, Iris. Small nose, almond-shaped light pink eyes, pointed ears, long lashes, slender waist, and royal blue, long, curly hair. They favored their mother, Marigold; who, like her name, had thick, soft, orange-yellow tresses.

Viola and Iris were indeed twins, but the only thing that set them apart was their wings. Iris's were shaped like a dragonfly and Viola's were shaped like a big butterfly.

Silo, on the other hand, was unsimilar to his sisters. Although, he was relation, the older brother resembled his dad, King Gron. His inky black hair was spiked out all over his head in medium-length strands and long bangs sat next to his mismatched concentrated eyes of emerald and gold. His wings were huge, like a miniature bat, and see-through.

The way to decipher if a female pixie was of royal bloodline was by their name and eye color. They all have light pink hues and are named after a flower. Nevertheless, it doesn't matter what a male's name is. If they are royal, they will have a different shade for both eyes. Each pixie was clothed in leaves, moss, flower petals, and vines. They used anything of the earth that could benefit them in covering their nudity.

Viola dropped a scarlet amulet into the same hand of Ariella's that she was sitting on. "Here, he said this will help. All you have to do is command it to protect you and it will."

Ariella cocked a brow. "Why would I need protection?"

"If not you, then someone close to you?" Iris suggested.

Malderon finally shook his head and spoke up. "You all are fairies? I never knew you existed."

Silo flew over to him, unsheathed his blade, which was a thorn from a rose bush, and poked it into the bridge of Malderon's nose. "We are meant to be kept secret for a reason, cretin."

Malderon threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey now, there is no need for name calling. I was only curious."

"Calm yourself, Silo." Ariella whispered gently. "He is trustworthy. I know this for a matter of fact."

Silo slid his weapon back inside his makeshift sheath. "I believe you, Ari, dear sweet angel."

Ariella giggled. "You are making me blush. What would _he _say about flirting with his mate?"

Silo grinned. "He would say, I had no chance."

"Aw, although you are teeny-tiny, you are still handsome." Ariella told him with a smile on her pretty face.

"You, my lady, are giving me a big head for one as small as I." Silo joked.

"My friends," Ariella began. "I need some shelter for the night, for myself and my companion here."

"How long?" Iris asked.

Ariella said, "Just for tonight. We have to get to _his_ domain. Malderon has many questions and only _he _can answer them."

Silo landed on her shoulder once more. "There is a cave nearby."

"Wonderful," Ariella sighed in relief. "I knew I could count on your guidance, my little friends."

The three pixies transformed into golden orbs of light again and directed them through the woods. It was easy for Ariella and Malderon to keep up with the little royal beings, but he was so confounded about all that had transpired and was becoming very tired.

As soon as they reached the deep cave, they entered and sat down. All three pixies left to return to their village, not before they all said their goodbyes. Ariella laid along her side and closed her eyes, while Malderon spread out on his back and, within mere seconds, began to snore softly.

Malderon's fingers started twitching and he was groaning in his sleep. Soft whimpers escaped him, waking Ariella. She sat up and looked at him.

_**He's dreaming.**_ His whines were breaking her heart. She delved into his mind to peek at the dream. What she saw scared her.

_Evelyn stood alone inside a dark maze of bushes. They were lined in every direction. She was lost, trapped, with no way out, __as the shrubbery imprisoned her__._

_Ariella felt Evelyn's petrified emotions like they were her own. Tears clouded the pretty human's vision and she made a run for it to find some form of escape._

_Dark, evil, baritone laughter echoed all around her. Ariella gasped in trepidation._

_"Run, my love." Ariella glanced about once she heard Malderon's worried command._

_Path through path Evelyn ran, turning left and right many times. Her hands held up the sides of her long, white dress. The sleeves dangled from her fingertips. Her hair blew simultaneously with the wind behind her. One after one, the teardrops trickled down her cheeks. Black faded streaks stained her soft skin, due to her running mascara and eyeliner._

_As a tall shadow appeared in front of her she halted dead in her tracks. Ariella squinted her eyes at the shadow in anger. She witnessed Evelyn spin around to continue jetting in the other direction._

_Again she had to stop instantly. A line of bushes hindered the way. The maze kept changing._

_The sadistic laughter grew even louder. Evelyn jerked her head from side to side. The dark silhouette started to swallow every form of light as it neared her. She jolted forward in a frantic sprint, following a certain line of bushes, hoping to find an exit quickly._

_The blackened apparition moved toward her leisurely, tauntingly. Ariella seen his face then._

**_Draven._**

_"Draven!" Ariella again heard Malderon's roar, and at the same time she said it in her own thoughts._

_Draven was provoking poor Evelyn, daring her to run again, with his twinkling amused eyes boring into her. She quickly obliged and dashed away._

_Her body was becoming hard to move, almost like it was made of steel. She was so tired. Pretty soon she knew she wouldn't be able to move any further.  
_

_"Please," she tried to scream. "Don't hurt me for freeing them."_

_Tears streamed down her face in rivers. "At least I stayed. What more do you want?"  
_

_"To make you mine." The words resounded drastically and it deafened her for a second, as well as Ariella.  
_

_"Why?" Ariella yelled whilst Evelyn did._

_Evelyn looked up at the sky, spinning around slowly. "Why do you want me?" She received no response._

_She felt so weak, but mustered up the courage and strength to holler once more. "Answer me, damn it!"  
_

_Evelyn sobbed once someone behind her said, "No need to shout, baby."_

_Evelyn shook from head to toe. Draven was now in front of her, nose to nose. She gulped and scurried away from him. It was obvious that she was trying to leave some distance between them. He chuckled deep in his chest and sauntered toward her.  
_

_"No!" she cried out. "You cannot have me! My heart will always belong to _him_."_

_Evelyn jolted from him immediately. She heard him behind her as he kept up with her pace. Her mouth curled into a smile, though. Ahead of her was an abandoned stone building. She forced her feet and legs to go faster._

_**Just a bit further. **Ariella encouraged Evelyn, although she couldn't hear her._

_The building was getting nearer and nearer. Evelyn glanced back and noticed that Draven wasn't there anymore._

_Once she made it to the stoned place, she pulled the wooden doors open and darted inside. She was safe, but only for now._

_Evelyn found a heavy boulder resting against the wall. She slid it into the hinges along the door, blocking anything or anyone from coming inside. In the center of the room was a circular set of cement stairs. It intrigued her curiosity. Before even realizing it, her bare feet touched the cold stone and carefully she tiptoed up each step._

_When she reached the top, one particular door stood out. Perhaps it lead to another room. Maybe it was the entrance to an outside balcony. She didn't know for certain. Yet she opened it anyway and went inside._

_It was an empty room. Spacious, but without furniture. Webs hung about the walls. Thick dust coated the floor. Her face twisted in disgust. Nevertheless, in the corner of her eyes she spotted one more door. In a way, she felt like she was being lead to that room._

_Evelyn stepped onto the grimy floor and walked over to the door. Her hands grasped the knob. In a slow pace, she turned it. Revealing to her was a filthy, old bathroom._

_There were no mirrors. The sink was tiny and stained with rust and grime. The toilet was a disgrace. The bathtub itself was covered in a slimy substance that smelled a lot like mildew. It was even more sickening than the previous room._

_Having seen enough of that area, she decided to venture out of there and back into the big room. As soon as she turned around, however, shackles appeared from everywhere. They enclosed about her wrists and ankles. She was lifted by the chains connected to her bindings to suspend in mid-air.  
_

_"I believe I have you." Draven's voice echoed._

_**No! Please tell me this is not happening for real.** Ariella's subconscious cried out._

_Draven's breath brushed against the shell of Evelyn's ear. "There is no escape."_

_Her body trembled and a low chuckle vibrated in his throat. He laughed fully at her feeble attempts to break the chains which confined her. She pointlessly struggled. Her head lowered in defeat. She was frightened and ashamed that she was not the strong slayer as she was in the past anymore.  
_

_"That's it, my pet." he uttered, slyly. "Succumb to your failure. Admit to the fact that you will never escape me."_

_Inside her mind, she was thinking precisely that, as was Ariella. Draven heard every single thought, too, as usual._

_"Now, tell me the words that I demand to hear."  
_

_"What do you want me to say?" Evelyn inquired, confusion seeping in.  
_

_"Oh," he replied. "I think you know what I want to come from your pretty little lips."_

_Evelyn knew she was trapped. The only thing left to do to survive was to give in. Regret stung at her heart at the option. Yet, still, he was right. She would never be able to escape him.  
_

_She sobbed out. "Draven, I am yours."_

_Victorious laughter rose from his throat and came forth from his mouth. He slid his hands up her arms, going up her shoulders and resting on her face. With one finger he lifted her head.  
_

_Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and blubbering intently. He wiped her tear-stained cheeks and smirked. His eyes captured hers as he pulled her into one of his mind-blowing kisses.  
_

_"That's such a good girl." he praised her._

_Draven brought his lips down onto her warm mouth again. The shackles disappeared from her ankles and wrists. He caught her before she fell to her knees. As soon as she regained her balance, he took his arms away from her and she stood on her own._

_He stepped back a bit and turned around, his back facing her. He felt her eyes on him. They seemed to be peering right through him._

_A chair materialized in the middle of the bedroom. Draven slowly sat down on the wooden furniture, gazing at her again. He couldn't help but to grin at her spellbound eyes._

_He lifted up his hand. His index finger moved in front of his chest, in a come hither motion. Her feet suddenly shifted forward of their own accord._

_Just as she finally stood before him, Draven gripped the bottom of the dress that she was wearing. In an instant, he tore it long-ways in the middle. It ripped all the way up to her rib-cage._

_Draven pulled off his clothes in haste. Even his shirt did not adorn his body and showed off his muscular chest. He gripped her sides and jerked her down to straddle his lap. She immediately felt the bulge from inside his pants. Surprisingly, it excited her._

_One thing lead to another eventually. They started groping and fondling each other. He was kissing, licking, and sucking on Evelyn's sensitive spots. His possessive and dominant touches drove her wild with desire. Her caresses burned through his sinful soul, and his corrupt heart._

_"No, Evie!" Malderon's painful wails sounded all around, but not one person, except for Ariella, could hear._

_Draven impaled her on his shaft and ripped the dress from her completely. He collected her hair into the palms of his hands and guided her head to the side. Warm lips teased her skin along her jawline and neck._

_Evelyn felt his tongue swirling hungrily against her pulse. She drew in a deep breath to prepare herself._

_Sharp canines slid into her flesh. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. It was pleasurable. Only when his fangs slid all the way into her throat, did she feel the pain._

_Streaks of her life's essence trickled all the way down her naked back. A soft moan found its way out of her mouth as he started to suck. He was drinking from her, all the while marking her as his.  
_

_The hand that clutched her hair also held her head in place. Draven did this to prevent serious damage to her artery. He moved his other hand to grasp her side. His arm supported her back, pressing her against his chest in such a loving embrace._

_After some time, her weak arms slipped away from his neck and shoulders to dangle almost lifelessly at her sides. A deathly aroma filled up her nostrils. She couldn't help but wonder if she was actually smelling her own death.  
_

_Evelyn felt his teeth extract, removing themselves out of her faint pulsating vein. Blood dripped from his lower lip and he quickly lapped it up, savoring her ambrosial flavor. He bit into his tongue and kissed her, stuffing the wounded muscle into her mouth and forcing her to drink it._

_"Evie, don't!" Malderon screamed._

_Draven released her and licked against her bite with his bleeding tongue. It sealed the his mark on her instantly. She passed out from blood loss, and the excruciating agony that she was experiencing._

_The demonic mating mark was __playing havoc on her poor weak body, there was no doubt about that. H__e lifted her into his arms and cradled her closely._

_Draven shouted loudly. "She is mine!"_

_Ariella comprehended it was to someone in particular. She knew damn well who the bastard bellowed that statement to - Malderon._


	13. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Chapter 6 (Part 2)**

"Evie!" Malderon woke and his upper half shot upward. "Oh, my poor, poor Evie."

Ariella also opened her eyes. Shock filled her to her core. What she shared with Malderon was creepy. She knew he would be frightened and it would be up to her to console him.

She peered outside and smiled. It was daylight. "My son, it was only a nightmare. Do not fret yet. It is time to continue on our way. He awaits our arrival. Come with me."

Malderon's heart was still racing a million miles a minute. That nightmare had taken a toll on him. He stretched his arms above his head and stood to his feet. His body was strengthened after having rested through the night. He followed her silently further into the forest.

Ariella stopped at a large pond and halted Malderon from moving any further. The water wasn't murky like all other ponds. No, this one was magical. He could tell. It was so clear and sparkled like glittering diamonds. You could also see all the way to the bottom.

"Where have you taken me?" he asked.

"Hush," she whispered, eyes twinkling with passion. "He is coming."

A tall body made of neon blue liquid evolved out of the crystal blue water. It made its way to the water's edge gingerly. Its true form was masked by a solid, nude, human form when it stepped foot on the earthy land.

It was confirmed then and there. This being was indeed a male. The man had long white hair, with blue tips, and light aquamarine eyes. Tense bulging muscles tightened with each footstep. His complexion was slightly dark.

A little stream of water from the enchanted pond trailed over to the man and circled his body. It formed a long white vest, with strings to tie in front of his chest, and white lounging slacks, that were wide around the legs.

This man was definitely intriguing. Malderon couldn't even take his eyes off of the water being.

"Malderon Lee." The man bowed his head in greeting. "I see you have met your mother."

Malderon's eyes widened. "M-my mother?"

"Indeed." The entity nodded. "Your mother is very well known in the vampire community. Her powers are rare and ineffable. It was her ability, along with my own powers, and our blood which brought you back from the dead."

"I have been a vampire for centuries, surely I have heard of her." Malderon responded, perplexed.

"Ah, and you are correct." The man assured him. "Her name is Ariella Gael Velici Aqua."

Malderon gasped. "_The _Ariella Velici Aqua?"

Malderon took a good look at her. He knew that his mother was also a hybrid of some sort. Her eyes were amethyst and orange-red. She did not seem to be from a demon, however.

Why hadn't he put two and two together earlier. Her hair was as black as his. Her complexion was very pale and had a certain glow to it. But deep behind her multi-colored orbs was a story. He could tell his mother was very wise and that she had been living for such a long time.

Ariella smiled sweetly and proudly. "I'm the one and only, my son."

"You are a hybrid." he stated. "What else, besides vampire, are you?"

The man from the otherworldly pond spoke up. "Your mother was used as an experiment by the vampires who captured her. She was an angel. Her power was of healing. She was known as the great Archangel Ariel."

Two gray wings sprouted from her shoulder-blades and Ariella continued for him. "I know you have heard of Draven's tale. There is more to it. His father, Theran, the king of the vampires, was so angry that his wife was raped and impregnated by a demon. So, he trapped me in hopes of me healing her traumatic mind and Draven's impurities. Theran thought I would be able to take the demon part of his son out and replace it with his own. I explained over and over that it was impossible; that what happened was in God's plan."

"He bit me and force-fed me his blood." she told her son. "It turned me into what I am now. He then raped and impregnated me with your half-brother, Rigel, who Draven grew very close to. After all, Rigel is also Draven's half-brother. Still, because of Theran converting me, I am never allowed to return to Heaven. I am considered a fallen in my rank, an outcast."

"An angel and a vampire mixed." he said to himself. "I'm so sorry, mother, that they did that to you. I am mostly sorry that you are banned from such a holy place."

Ariella's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm not. I never would've had you if that specific scenario hadn't taken place and I do not regret having Rigel. It wasn't his fault."

She rested her hands on his cheeks, gazing at him with such motherly love. "You and your brother are my best sin, Malderon."

"Where is my brother?" Malderon asked. "And if Rigel is mine and Draven's brother, does that make us related?"

Ariella became depressed. "Your brother is a part of the stars now. He was killed by Draven's blood father, Ocelot. No, sweetheart. Draven is not my son and you are not Theran's."

"Did I ever get to meet Rigel?" Malderon inquired.

"No." she murmured. "But don't be troubled, my son. One day, you will. Oh, Malderon, your father and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"My father is still alive? Do you know who and where he is?"

Ariella nodded. "I do, yet you must listen to me, Malderon. I had to hide your true identity and so I gave you a fake name. It killed me to leave you with Vincent, but I had to protect you. He knew who you were and kept it hidden from you."

"I miss him, Mom. He was my master, but like a father to me."

"I know." she murmured. "Your father, Malderon, his power exceeds my own. He is the water demon, Zenith Aqua."

Ariella saw the fear in her son's eyes. "It was his and my blood, as well as our powers combined, that allowed you to rise from your ashes and be whole once more."

"Z-Zenith? He's a monster. He murders without cause." Malderon paced back and forth. His mind was spinning. He came to a standstill as someone hindered his way. It was the man from the water.

"How _dare_ you judge your father so wrongly." he roared in Malderon's face. "Zenith never took a life unless that being deserved it. If they had a black heart, full of malice and murderous intents, they were destroyed. If they had a pure heart, full of kindness and compassion towards others, they were protected."

Malderon's heart jumped, he was indeed frightened of this being. "How do you know so much about him? Who are you?"

"I know him so well, my son, because I am Zenith."

"My love, are you sure he is ready to know these truths?" Ariella questioned, worried that her son would hate his father.

"Darling, our son is a man now." Zenith assured his mate, taking her in his arms and stroking her long ebony hair. "He is quite capable of handling the truth. Aren't you, Malderon?"

"My father is the legendary water demon, Zenith Aqua? Again, I should have put two and two together. You gave me the answer even before I asked." Malderon was amazed, absolutely stunned.

"It's okay, son." Zenith comforted him. "I understand this is a lot to take in."

"Yes, it is quite exasperating. But you were the very first." Malderon dropped to his knees. "It is an honor, father."

Zenith laid his hand on Malderon's shoulder. "Rise to your feet, my son. Come to the water with me and take a close glance at who you truly are and what you have finally become."

Malderon ventured with Zenith to the water's edge and peered at his reflection. He didn't look the same as he had before he was killed, that was for sure. His hair was shortened and white tipped his night colored locks. His eyes were no longer a solid tint. They were amethyst, orange-red, and aqua mixed. They were gorgeous. His muscular physique was even more toned than before, as well.

"You are now complete, my son." Zenith claimed with pride. "A hybrid of three immortals: an angel, a vampire, and a water demon. You, Malderon, are a force to be reckoned with, especially with your mate."

Ariella had tears of happiness in her eyes. "Malderon, you will need help balancing your new powers and the coming of your wings. Only then will you be able to destroy Draven and retrieve your soul mate. Your father and I will be training you."

"You know about my Evie?" Malderon asked.

"Of course we know her." Ariella declared. "She is the only vampire hunter in history whose fate is to be with my son. She loves you, you know. I have seen the adoration for you in her eyes."

Zenith interrupted her, "Malderon, she is in terrible danger the longer Draven has her in his clutches. You must save her, my son, or she will perish from your life for all eternity."

Ariella sobbed. "He will turn her into what he is. He will mark her as his own. A demon mark cannot be replaced by any other immortal. Not even Lucifer himself can destroy a mark such as this. She will be lost to you."

Malderon nodded. "I know."

"I am the being who took your mother away from those vengeful vampires." Zenith explained. "I fell in love with her when I first laid eyes on her, as you did Evelyn. I then marked her as mine." Zenith gave his son a chance for all of the information to soak in.

Ariella continued for the mighty water demon. "When an immortal meets their soul mate it is an instant bond. This is something stronger than when two humans fall in love with each other. It's very special, very sacred."

"How long is it going to take me to come into my new powers?" Malderon asked them.

"My poor son," Ariella sighed. "Your heart breaks even now for her. Three weeks is how long it will take your powers to peak. You must know that this will be a battle we cannot help you with. I was able to help revive you only once. I have no more power to do so again. Only once for every creature on earth. But I want to give you this." She dug in her pocket and pulled out the scarlet amulet.

"That was given to you from the pixies, Mom." he gasped. "I can't take that from you."

"They also told me to give it to someone I believe needs it." she informed him sternly. "That someone is you, Malderon."

"Ah, the amulet of protection." Zenith murmured. "Gron gave it to you, my love?"

Ariella nodded. "He told it to his children to give it to me. Gron said it would help us. Gron is gone now, Zenith."

"That saddens me greatly." Zenith's voice croaked with emotion. "He was a wonderful friend. Is Silo going to take his place?"

"Yes." She lowered her head in mourning as a lone tear fell.

"You have been bestowed the pixies greatest treasure, son." Zenith told Malderon. "It will protect you in your upcoming battle."

"Thank you, Mom." Malderon clutched it tightly in his palm. "I won't let go of it ever."

"I believe you." Ariella hugged him.

"Malderon Lee Velici Aqua, you will fight." Zenith laid his hands on both of them. "And you will win."

Malderon stepped away from them, stood firmly, and gazed into his parents eyes with determination. "I'm ready."

_(Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. My editor was having some health problems. She seems to be doing better now. Soon, I will have the two parts of Chapter 7 posted for you, as well. Thank you for reading, my faithful, wonderful readers. Take care.)_


	14. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Chapter 7 (Part 1)**

**Living In Complete Hell**

So far, it had been two weeks and three days in the shit-hole called Draven's domain. I had been tallying each of those awful days on the wall near my bedside. Seriously, I felt like I was in prison. I would use part of the chain to scratch a short vertical mark into the wood. To be completely honest, I should just stop keeping track because I was never going to be free, like I said before - I was in prison.

I have been manipulated and taken advantage of night and day. Nothing I said mattered anymore either and I was claimed by him constantly. It never ended.

He warned me that I was going to be his personal sex slave, his little toy, and I was. Stupid asshole stayed firm on his promises. To tell you what, it is horrible here. The only thing keeping me sane was Ana's presence. Other than that, I've been living in complete hell.

My mind and heart still called out for my one and only love, the man who owned the other half of my soul, Malderon. Yet my mouth did not ever speak a word about him anymore. I had made that mistake for the last time a few days ago and was beaten so badly that he ended up knocking me out. I was in a coma for a week.

Deron's image was fresh in my mind, though, like an eternal picture embedded into my brain. Within those seven days of being in deep unconsciousness, I had dreamed about him a lot.

On the seventh day, when I finally woke up, Ana was there at my bedside waiting for me to awaken. She, too, was asleep. It made me wonder if she even hardly slept at all. Her being sort of like a mother figure, she was always worried sick about me.

I smiled tenderly over at her and grabbed her hand. Ana's eyes popped open automatically and landed on mine. Tears welled in her beautiful emerald orbs.

"I was so afraid that he had fatally wounded you this time, Evie." she sobbed.

I opened up my arms for her and she gladly threw hers around me. "How long was I out?"

Ana's face darkened in anger. "A whole damn week. Today is day seven. One more hour and it would have been day eight."

"Wow, he really outdone himself this time." I joked sourly.

Ana pulled the side of my face to her bosom. "Don't jest like that, Evie. I was so worried."

It was then that my dam of emotions broke. "I'm so sorry, Ana."

I nestled my head into her breast and wailed in depressed sorrow. Ana held me tightly to her and ran her fingernails down the naked skin of my back. It was apparent that she was trying to soothe me as best as she could.

Inside, I was praying and hoping for a miracle. **_God, I miss him so much. It's cutting my heart to pieces. I yearn for his touch. I need his comforting kisses. It hurts and torments me knowing he is never coming back. Please, send me someone who will help us. Amen._**

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming down the hall, breaking me from my sad and lonesome prayer. I wiped the salty liquid from my face quickly. It was more than crucial that he didn't realize I was crying over Malderon again. I would pay dearly if he did.

Anastacia's form tensed underneath me. "Stay calm, sweetie. I will not let him harm you anymore."

Before I could retort that there was nothing she could do, the booming steps ceased at my door. I sensed the evil aura of my captor instantaneously and it struck terror into my heart.

I did not want to see him. Not this soon. My body was still in agonizing pain.

I trembled as the door squeaked open. There Draven resided, in all his cocky glory. One hand was firmly grasping the door frame and his other was just coming off of the door.

His nefarious presence seeped into my veins and clotted my blood, figuratively speaking. He towered over me and I cowered in infinite fright. I feared that he would torture me once again.

The bruises were still visible along my skin as they lined my wrists, like two blue and purple bracelets. Draven had held me down every time before he raped me, and this was an every day occurrence. The only days that I was free of his abuse was the week I was in my coma.

Although I was awake, I still felt lethargy remaining in my system. The anguish and pain, that he induced on me and caused me to fall into a deep sleep, continued to linger in my bones and muscles. It slithered around in there like a damn snake.

Draven's smirk was the first thing my eyes landed on. **_What an egotistical, presumptuous, vain bastard!_**

My bright blues traveled to his amethyst streaked radiant reds. I instantly felt his heat. It traversed all throughout my blood stream and my _already_ sopping center.

He meandered toward me, promptly unbuttoning his shirt. I shivered in, disappointingly, desire. How much more forced arousal did I have to take? How much more abuse did I have to endure? At least this time Ana could see his powers firsthand.

Oh, I almost forgot the best part. Draven had bitten me at least a dozen times, before I was put into a coma, coercing my body to commit treason against my heart consistently.

Dried, crusty blood covered my face, my breasts, my stomach, my wrists and fingers, my legs and feet, and my neck. It was even caked in my hair. I needed a damn shower as soon as possible.

His fingertips slid across my left ravaged breast. "Hello, hello, my mate. Did you miss me?"

I scooted away from his touch, hugged Ana closely, and rasped. "You ask me the same thing every day, Draven."

Draven's glittering orbs glared at my and Ana's proximity. I had the strangest suspicion that he did not like our attachment to each other. Not one single bit.

The enraged look changed quickly and he chuckled. "Yes, well, what is your answer today?"

"I will never miss someone who hurts me nonstop." I whispered.

I was so weak. What in God's name happened to my fire and courage? It went into hiding, that's what. It seen this evil being and ran away with its tail between its legs.

"Please, Draven, she just woke up." Ana commented, clutching onto me.

"Slave, why are speaking out of turn?" Draven growled.

"I am worried about her state of being." she hissed. "You have beaten her too much and she was out for almost eight days because of you."

What happened next will haunt me for the rest of my days.

Draven roared. "You little bitch!"

Ana was ripped away from me so fast and roughly that my body fell from the bed and hit the floor. When I picked myself back up, I hastily glanced up and yelled at him to leave her alone.

"Call me what you will." Ana bellowed. "She is the closest example of a daughter to me and I would die for her, you murderous son-of-a-bitch."

"No! Don't hurt her." I screamed out and ran to Ana.

"It's okay, Evie." Ana said, her eyes shining with love. "I love you, my child."

My muscles were protesting against my onslaught and, on cue, I dropped to my knees. "Draven, please."

Draven's hands were around her throat. "I thought you were smarter than this, Evelyn. When will you realize that I will _never_ allow anyone to be close to you? You will be dependent on me and me alone."

My eyes widened in horror. I knew right then and there what he was about to do.

"No! Ana!"

Within milliseconds, all you could hear was my screech and Draven's snarl as his hands twisted Ana's head completely off of her shoulders. His flaming palms engulfed her head without delay. He blew fire from his mouth, reminding me of a dragon from books and movies, onto her collapsed body.

I shrieked and beat my fists into the stone floor and repeated. "You fucker! You fucker! You fucker!"

Draven knelt and picked me up into his arms. "You will always be reliant on me, my mate. I will not allow you friends or loved ones simply because I am a jealous man. I will be your only one."

My eyes seethed and I smacked him. "I fucking hate you. I will never rely on you, nor will I ever be your mate." My nail had drawn his blood to the surface. "Just do what you came here to do and leave me the hell alone."

Draven scooped up his blood and licked it from his finger. He rapidly secured a hand around my throat. His eyes darkening in rage. He was angry that I had struck him. He was angry that I resisted him. He was down right pissed off that I disobeyed his wishes.

He squeezed my neck. "You will submit to me."

"Fuck you." I gurgled.

He grinned, the look in his multi-colored orbs proving he was hiding some horrible secret. "I have something extra fun planned for my little vixen today, now that you are awake."

I choked and attempted to suck in a breath. Draven released me and I coughed on the oxygen I so desperately gasped in.

I glared at him. "What more can you do to me today that is any worse than what you have already done? You took my only friend. I loved her like a mother. You have taken everyone from me and all because you are _jealous_? Get the fuck over it."

"Go to sleep, Evelyn." Draven ordered and slammed the door on his way out.

I believe I had hit a sensitive nerve of his. He damn well deserved it. I have no one to turn to now. **_Anastacia, I loved you like another mom. I will never forget you. I am so sorry I couldn't save you from him either._**

I crawled over to my bed and climbed on top of it. Tears began to fall, one by one. I curled into a ball and clamped my pillow to my chest. I fell asleep in no time.

The next morning, I woke up to being shaken aggressively. I peeked up and there he was. A scowl marred his handsome face. There was no cocky banter. He was pissed.

"Get up!" Draven demanded.

I did as he said and asked. "What is going on?"

"You are going to eat and we are going to have a little chat." he told me.

Urgently, a few vampire women came in with a couple of trays and a table and chairs. They set up a nice small dining area for me, placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast down on both sides.

_**I take it he is eating with me.**_ Not once did they look at me, these women, and they left as quickly as they walked in. I guess they heard about Ana and were fearful to get close to me.

I sat down and started to eat, slowly. "What did you want to talk about?"

My voice was so meek. It sickened me how broken I sounded.

"Your manners." Draven stated and joined me in the other chair. "I have put it off long enough."

I clenched my fork in my hand. "What is so wrong with my "manners", Draven?"

I watched him like a hawk and finished my breakfast. He cut into his egg with the utensil, brought it to his mouth, and chewed. His hand clasped his glass and he rubbed the sides of it gently. I couldn't help but wish he was that gentle with me.

Draven swallowed the mouthful and spoke. "For starters, you will address me as Master-"

"Like hell I will." I interrupted. "You are not my master, Draven. You are my captor and my oppressor."

In fast motion, the table went flying across the room. The dishes broke into pieces and the rest of his food laid on the floor.

"You will suffer severe consequences, if you do not." Draven hollered.

I huffed in annoyed amusement after his apparent threat. **_That idiot! I will never call him my master. Can you say delusional?_**

Draven's eyes clouded over greatly in rage. All I seen was his fist rear back as he punched me in the jaw so hard that my whole form was hurled into the air. Giving into him was seeming to be the better idea.

The more I thought about submitting to him, the more I seriously doubted the stability of my sanity. I felt that I was going to break, very soon. It was taking all of my vigor to stay level headed.

Nevertheless, no matter how unbalanced my mental capacity was at the moment, it would be a cold day in hell before I _ever_ addressed _him_ as "Master". I would die first.

Draven barreled over to me and gripped my long hair. He heaved me upward and forced me to follow him. We passed the doorway, trudged through some hallways, and made short work going down two flights of stairs.

I fought him all the way, too. My nails punctured his arm and hand that he was using to jerk me along with him. I felt bits of flesh burrowed into the bed of my nails.

My head was swimming and striving to stay in the conscious world. He literally dragged me to his dungeon. It was dark, damp, and dank. I heard the rattling of chains and he latched metal shackles around my wrists.

Light suddenly filled the room. I saw Laird and the rest of the Blood Guardian males. Laird was the first one who opened his eyes upon hearing ruckus in the dungeon. His lovely hazel orbs widened in terror when they landed on me.

"It's about time that you realized who you belong to, Evelyn." Draven sneered in my face. "You will learn respect today, and if not, you will be in severe anguish when I am through with you."

"It's not like you haven't already beaten me into a coma, Draven." I shouted. "What more can you do?"

He chuckled. "There is_ so_ much more that I can do to you. But, pet, it doesn't have to be physical pain. Land sake, I can inflict something far worse."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, I know you see the rest of Malderon's coven here." Draven indicated to the men. "Let's just say, they will all suffer the same fate as Anastacia if you do not obey."

"No, Draven, please." I cried.

Draven clicked his tongue at me in disappointment. His hand shot up and he sent a long flame to envelope one of the guys. I had only met him a couple of times. Benjamin was his name, I believe.

His blond hair was the first thing that burned to ashes. The last thing I seen was his tormented, scared dark brown eyes fill up with tears. Then, he was nothing but dust.

"What do you call me, Evelyn?" Draven asked. He was acting as if he didn't just murder another coven member of Malderon's.

"Master! It's Master!" I yelled and fell to my knees. "Please, forgive me, Master. Don't hurt anyone else, Master."

"Hm.." Draven trekked over to me and pet my lengthy tresses. "I rather love the sound of that word being spoken by your beguiling lips."

"Does it please you, Master."

The calloused pads of Draven's fingers traced the contours of my mouth. "It does indeed. However, only saying the word once in your statements will suffice."

"Yes, Master." I whispered and lowered my chin, so I didn't have to look at him any longer.

Draven grasped my thick locks of hair carefully. "It pleases me very much."

He reached his head down and sucked up my lower lip. His tongue caressed and his teeth nibbled its fullness. He released it and kissed me softly.

Draven wound my hair around his wrist and tilted my head back to meet his multi-colored orbs. "You are also going to please me while on those knees, my lovely mate.

I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat. "In the bedroom, Master?"

Draven let loose a wicked cackle. "Oh no, dear delicious Evelyn, right here."

My eyes flitted over to Laird and he closed his own eyes. Laird turned his head away from us. I realized hastily that he was giving me some privacy. He knew it was embarrassing for me, not to mention him.

I heard Draven's zipper sliding down, his button unfastening, and the rustling of his trousers as they tumbled down his long muscular legs. Again I gulped and my hands started shaking.

Laird's ragged voice growled. "Don't ye touch her, Draven."

Draven dropped my hair and I witnessed fire rise from his fingertips. "What was that?"

"Ye heard me." Laird challenged back.

"I'll fry your ass for your impudent mouth." Draven flicked his fiery digits at Laird.

"Wait, Master!" I halted him before one blaze of fire burst from his fingers.

Draven turned around to gawk at me in question. "What for?

"I want to please you, Master." I seductively purred. "Don't waste your breath and time on him. I never liked him anyway."

His grin was so perverse that I shivered. "You want to please me? Well, I think our little chat has changed my little mate. See how easier it is on you to submit to me?"

I nodded, but inside I wanted to puke. "I beg of you, Master, come to me and let me make you feel good."

"I think it's high time that you and I shared my bedroom, my sweet." Draven declared.

I gave him a suggestive smile. "Well, we would be able to get to know each other better."

Draven pulled out a key from his shirt pocket and unlocked my bindings. "Much, _much_ better."

He knelt down and brushed my hair away from my face. His left arm rested behind my middle back, while the other slid under my knees, and he brought me up into his chest.

"We are going where no one will ever bother us, baby." Draven murmured into my ear.

_(Author's Note: I apologize for how dark and brutal this part of the chapter is. The whole chapter is this way. If this offends anyone, please, forgive me. This will be the last time. It has to happen for future events in the story to take place.) _


	15. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Chapter 7 (Part 2)**

I couldn't help but feel relieved about that. My eyes caught Laird's face. He gave me a slow, forlorn smile. It broke my heart. I wish he understood why I said what I did. I was only trying to save his life.

Draven strolled up the two stories. He hastened down a dim continuous hallway. My arms were around his neck and I rested my head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, he stood still. I glanced in front of us and a sense of dread tickled the back of my brain. It was his door. I remembered it from my dream the first time, when he had put that astral projection spell on me.

Draven unlocked his bedroom door, pushed it ajar, and carried me inside. With extreme gentleness, he lowered me to his large bed. His mouth was on mine in an instant and, strangely, this time he wasn't rough. No, he was being rather lovey-dovey with me.

Draven's doting behavior completely blew my mind while we made love. It was like he was afraid I would break into millions of pieces, or I would blow away with one breath. He showed me passion, a side of him I have never witnessed.

When I finally was able to fall asleep, in other words he was sated, he woke me up for the umpteenth time. **_Not again._**

My eyes stung as I pried them open. It was daylight, though, and I squinted them into two thin slits. I still recalled our "talk" from yesterday, if you'd like to call it that, when Draven informed me that it would be best to address him as "Master".

Dumb son-of-a-bitch, I hated him so much. He had succeeded in taking everyone and everything from me; every single person I loved and who was special to me, my dignity, my strength, my will, and my freedom. I have never felt so alone.

Well, at least I still had Laird.

Draven sucked my earlobe into his mouth. "On your knees, sweetheart, I am hungry for you again."

"Please, Master," I sputtered. "I can't yet. I am still so sore."

"Now, Evelyn, or I will make you regret disobeying my command." he growled.

I glared at him, dead in the eyes, without blinking and said, "Do it! I am so sick and tired of doing every damn thing that you want. What about what I want?"

"Oh, baby, you make breaking you more and more exciting." Draven gripped my throat and lifted me from the bed and up into the air. My feet dangled below me. I kicked back and forth as I thrashed violently.

He shoved me into the far wall. It automatically knocked the air out of me. After that, Draven dumped me to the floor and I toppled to it with a _thud_ and a loud hiss. The back of my head smacked the hard stone. I began to see stars twinkle and dance before my eyes.

I attempted to get up, groaning as I did so, and vacate out of the room. I had to get away from him.

Draven was quick to act and wrenched me down again. "We can do this all day, Evelyn." His predatory eyes glazed with violence. "But I swear you will not get away."

"You are not even good enough to say my name." I hissed disdainfully. "Refrain from doing so again, or _I_ swear I will bite your tongue off the next time you kiss me."

He cackled sadistically. "Why don't you use that fire of yours in my bed, with me between your soft thighs, fucking you deeply and unhurriedly."

"You already did!" I screamed. "Now, I am too sore. Have some consideration, please?"

"But, my pet, you know I will take you to the clouds in ecstasy."

I spat a string of saliva on his face. "Go to hell."

"I am going to make you wish you hadn't done that." he snarled down at me.

Before I could say or do anything, Draven was aligned with my sprawled out body. He grabbed me by the throat once more, this time more gently. He wiped the spit from his cheek as his eyes pierced into my blue ones menacingly.

I thrashed with all my might against him. My nails clawed at his fingers that were secured around my neck. I felt claustrophobic. My legs kicked wildly and I tried in vain to get him off of me. My heart raced in fear, I seriously figured he was about to tighten his grip around my neck and take the life from my body.

**_Is he going to kill me?_**

Draven removed his hand from my throat and slid his fingers into the back of my hair roughly.**_ Here we go again with the rough treatment. I knew it was too good to be true._**

He surveyed my breasts rising deliciously and pushing my cleavage higher. His gaze fell upon my lips as I licked them with my moist tongue. I could tell that he wanted to tease that appendage with his own.

Draven then kissed me. "You need to watch your mouth, bitch."

I struggled against him more. "You're disgusting."

He laughed. "Oh, sweetheart, I do love that antagonistic attitude of yours. Would you like to know why?"

"Indulge me." I said in a nasty tone.

"It's simple." Draven pulled down on my tresses and my head lifted to glance into his eyes. "I am going to tame that fiery spirit of yours and I'm going to have so much fun doing it."

"Never!" I cried out.

He once again sucked up my earlobe and flicked his tongue against it. Draven grinned as soon as he heard my sharp intake of breath.

"Who knows, you might enjoy it as well." Draven's seductive voice was setting my nether region aflame. My thighs rubbed against each other to allay the sexual ache. I could feel my juices leaking out of me.

He slid his other hand up my left thigh and slipped his fingers inside my core. A lustful growl ripped from his lips as he felt how wet I was. It was so aggressively erotic that it excited my senses even more so and forced a needy whimper out of my mouth.

Draven let go of my hair and moved away to examine my flushed face. I scooted back as far as I could away from him.

A wolfish smirk lifted the corners of his mouth. "Do I make you nervous?"

I kept silent.

He followed me, his presence overbearing. "I know you secretly crave me, my dominance, my touch. I can feel it by the palpitations of your heart."

"No," I spoke so softly.

My heartbeat was erratic and he chuckled. "Well, that is exactly what I will give to you."

I shook my head back and forth in denial.

Draven lowered to his knees and began crawling towards me. "I will take you over and over again. Just like I have already, and I will never stop."

My mouth was so dry and I licked my lips to moisten them. Draven's seduction was making my clitoris throb so violently. I needed to relieve myself. The heat and slickness of my vaginal walls was becoming unbearable. I needed to be deliciously filled by him.

**_What in the fuck is wrong with me?_**

"I will never let you go." Draven grabbed my ankle and yanked my body to his. "I will never grow tired of you and I will continue to thrust my hard cock into your pretty pussy. I will continue forcing screams of pleasure out of your sweet mouth." He placed kisses along my bruised neck and his hand trailed up my leg.

"In your damn dreams, Draven, I will not allow you to do this to me anymore." I muttered, but my voice gave my arousal away.

"Is that why I keep catching your gaze on my lips? Why your divine cunt is sopping wet?" he asked, a hint of humor was laced in his tone. "Your eyes reveal your thoughts about me, baby; as does this-" He cupped my mound and it seemed to scorch his palm with its heat.

I groaned. "You wish."

I shook at his touch and silently cursed his mind reading ability.

"No, it's more like I know." Draven felt me buck up into his hand as he grazed his fingertips against my moist opening. His digit dipped into my honey pot and I gasped.

"Don't touch me." I shrieked, yet he heard the yearning as clear as day.

Draven removed his finger out of my center and stuck it in his mouth. His tongue slithered and cleaned it with an appreciative purr.

He gripped my chin, a shit-eating smile on his face, and crushed his lips to mine. His tongue plunged into my mouth, unable to stop himself, and I tasted myself.

"You are so sweet, salty, and absolutely sublime." Draven muttered into my ear. "Your scent of wild flowers is driving me mad with the desire to fuck you senseless. Did you know that?"

"No." I was breathless.

His fingers tangled into my hair and positioned my head so he could deepen the kiss. Draven completely dominated my mouth. His calloused hand glided against the outer lips of my core.

"You are so very drenched." he growled in pleasure. "I never felt so alive, until I first beheld your beautiful face. It was then I recognized that I had to have you."

At first, I pretended to kiss him back. I started to nibble on his lower lip, but once I realized he was into the kiss, my teeth clenched onto his bottom lip savagely. Black blood trickled out of his desirable mouth and the metallic tasting substance covered both his and my chin.

Draven chuckled and his thumb rolled my clit, as if it was his lucky marble. His heated gaze captured mine. The look in his eyes sent chills racing up my spine.

The ministrations of his skilled hands was about to be my undoing. If it was even possible he had made me even more hungry for him.

In that moment, Draven curled his index finger inside of my depths. He was caressing my g-spot, tickling it, and teasing it.

My teeth released his bloody lip. Draven watched with glee as my head fell back and a moan spilled out of my mouth. He inhaled deeply and sighed in content.

The voracious stare he was drilling into me was unnerving. "Interesting." He pulled his finger out and it was covered in blood.

My eyes widened. "Oh no..." Mother nature picked _this_ day to curse me?

"You are ripe and ready." Draven chuckled.

"What in the fuck do you think you are doing?" I shouted. "I am on my period. Don't you realize that a woman is more fertile on her monthly?"

Draven leaned down and whispered. "Exactly."

"N-N-No..y-you can't.." I stuttered.

I could plainly see his throbbing erection become thick as it stood at attention. He placed his hand on my left breast. It fit inside his palm perfectly.

"Oh, but that is where you are so very wrong, baby." Draven countered. "I can and I will. I have to say, you are the epitome of perfection."

Not caring for the kind words, in fear I cried out and attempted to cover myself with my arms. "Please..no."

"Hush, Evelyn, and enjoy it." Draven stated and captured my lips with his.

He trailed hot open-mouth kisses along the lining of my jaw and neck. His teeth tenderly nibbled the skin and my pulsing vein. The sensation felt incredible and served to turn me on more, if that was even possible.

Draven curled his finger inside of me and played with that certain spot once again. It brought forth a sharp gasp. He pumped the single digit against every crevice, over and over. I was writhing in ecstasy and he applied a bit of pressure to my clit with his thumb and circled it slowly.

My eyes rolled back and my teeth unlatched from my own lip. I had been clenching onto it to silence my satisfied moans and groans.

I panted faster and my mouth fell open once his speed increased. He'd never shown me pleasure like this without using his sensual fire. I voluntarily humped his hand, a heaviness inside of me growing and growing.

"That's it, baby. Let me make you come." At his husky growl more of my nectar coated his fingers. I ground against his hand faster, intent on attaining the climax he promised.

Draven groaned and buried his face between my thighs. His lips sucked up my swollen button and his tongue flicked against the tip of it. I yelled out, my back arched, and I felt an explosion overcome me.

My come squirted all over his fingers and my thighs. Draven gladly cleaned me up as I rode the after-effects of my highly intense orgasm and he savored my musky taste.

He kissed my inner thighs. "That's a good girl."

Draven dipped his head to the curve of my neck. His tongue lapped at the side, sucked and gently bit. He smiled reverently at me and laced his fingers with mine. I was considerably confused at this point.

He lowered his mouth and his lips traced the curve of my breasts. Teeth brushed passed my nipples, forcing them to harden. He manipulated his long staff to rub the slit of my dampening center. I immediately wanted him again.

Draven slid into me with a content sigh from both of us. **_I_****_s it possible? Is Draven attempting to make love to_ me?**

It was unbelievable, the tenderness he possessed when thrusting into me each time. Also, as he released his seed into my womb, there was a spark of love that I caught in his multi-colored eyes. He tried to hide it as soon as possible, but I seen it.

"Stay with me, Evelyn, of your own free-will." he murmured and cuddled me to him. "I don't want to force you."

My heart broke for him. **_Why am I having feelings for him?_**

"I'm sorry, Draven." I told him sadly. "I can't."

Draven got up off of my body and angrily dressed himself. "Then you leave me no choice."

"What do you mean?"

His eyes, burning with contempt, held mine as his palm connected with my cheek. He turned around on his heel, abandoned me, and started to storm away.

I cupped my stinging and aching cheek. Tears gathered, yet I made it my high-priority not to allow one single drop to fall. He would not see me cry again.

"You mother fucker." I rushed at him and jumped on his back. "All of that sensitivity was complete bullshit, wasn't it?"

"However did you figure it out?" His smirk infuriated me and I locked my legs about his hips. My arm enveloped his neck in a choke hold. I brought a hand, bunched into a fist, down and I punched his ribs over and over on his left side. I was intent on breaking every last one of them.

Draven laughed boisterously. "Playing rough, huh?"

He rammed my spine into the wall repetitively. Spots were appearing before my eyes and my grip was loosening. My legs slipped from around his hips to rest along his calves. I quickly took this opportunity and bit into his thigh. I even managed to grasp a good handful of his balls and squeeze them hard enough to squash both.

Draven howled in anguish. "You cunt!"

Without warning, I saw his fist move like lightning at my face. I had no time to deflect it. He busted my mouth wide open. I didn't feel it at first, but I saw a sheet of gray for the first few seconds.

Draven clamped a handful of my long brown hair and forced me to stand. In a flash, my face was shoved into the mattress. Chains were wound about my elbows and all the way down to my wrists. The solid iron rope was pulling both of my arms out to each side, the left and right. The next thing I heard was the crack of a whip.

"W-What are y-y-you d-doing?" I stammered, terror-stricken.

"I am punishing you." he snapped. "I will break you, Evelyn, sooner or later."

"I hate you." I wheezed and my eyes were full of fear.

I wailed in suffering as white-hot agony shot through my entire back. It stung, burned, hurt, and was by far the worst misery I had ever had to bear.

I heard blood splatter against the walls. It dripped on the floor from the sheets. The bedding was soaked in the crimson fluids. Due to all of the yowling, the name calling, the growling, the crying out, the noise of the whip and my blood splashing everywhere, it sounded like I was in a horror movie. I was the main character, too.

I screamed and bawled for him to stop. He wouldn't listen to me and continued with his massacre I couldn't take anymore and was on the verge of passing out any second.

"Please," I screeched in a barely audible voice. "You're killing me."

Draven paused and threw the whip across the room. "Fuck!"

My blurry vision caught bits and pieces of the damage, to the room I mean. It was the most horrific sight I have ever seen. My blood was everywhere. I felt sick and squeamish, which wasn't like me at all. There was just so much that I couldn't help it.

Draven had barbarically whipped me at least fifteen times. My back throbbed, gushed blood, and ached something terrible. I had the biggest feeling that he meant to purposely scar me, to teach me a lesson. I would be scarred after this, there was no doubt about that. I would never live without being reminded that I was owned by a sadistic, cruel, uncaring half-demon.

Draven leaned down, grabbed the back of my hair, per usual, and lifted my head. "In three days, Evelyn, I will mark you as mine."

"Once I do," he started to say, but grinned before he finished. "You won't ever think of rejecting me again."

"What do you mean?" I croaked. My throat was so raw.

He let out a sinister chuckle. "I'll be able to control your mind, body, and heart. You wouldn't dream to fight me, your mate. You will feel like you love me more than anything in this world. You will crave my touch; beg me to do whatever I want to you. The best part is, you'll spread those gorgeous legs and be dripping wet as soon as you sense my presence."

My eyes widened. "No.."

Draven's hand cupped my sex. "Oh, yes. My submissive mate will bow to my every demand."

Draven released me of my bindings. Like that would help me. I couldn't even move. My body was on fire as pain skyrocketed through my whole being and I was terrified, as well as sickened, of becoming his submissive whore.

**_How in the hell am I going to get out of this one? Malderon, I need you._**

His footsteps retreated from the bed. The last thing that I heard before I passed out from blood loss was my captor's mocking laugh echoing behind him.

_(Author's Note: Again, I am sorry for how darkly graphic this chapter is. It is the last one. I PROMISE! ;-) Thank you for reading. Good changes coming in the next chapters. It is a BIG DRASTIC change. Lol. Smooches!)_


	16. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Chapter 8 (Part 1)**

**The Beginning of Change**

A prism of bright colors flashed through the air like a rainbow falling from the heavens. There were blues, reds, purples, and even sometimes a few streaks of blinding white that a passerby would mistake as lightning. Their luminescent hues were all Ariella's vision beheld as she surveyed Zenith training Malderon day after long day.

She could sense her son's exhaustion and impatience while her mate taught him about the power he harbored deep within his soul. Ariella felt Malderon becoming stronger and mightier than a double edged sword after each training session. It was only a matter of time before his wings popped through. Once that happened, he'd be entirely complete.

Malderon formed a ball of white and blue electricity between his palms and flung it at his father. The shocking circuits zoomed toward Zenith with alarming speed.

In his sub-conscious, Malderon could help but ponder on the growing relationship between his mother and father, and himself. It was strange to him how he accepted his parents with opened arms.

The thing was, how could he not? He knew why they abandoned him. Not to mention, they revived him from the dark hands of eternal death. He only hoped that he would be able to get close to his mother and father in the coming days and henceforth.

Zenith deflected the blow seconds before it hit him by using a strong energy shield. It bounced off, buzzing with intensity, and struck the ground, leaving behind a crater. The deep hole was the size of a basketball.

The ancient water demon then conjured water to rise from the earth. The cold liquid spread over his son's feet and began to rise to his hips. The blob of water identical to a metal tank, the symmetries were spot on perfect, and it quickly enveloped his whole body.

Malderon lowered down to one knee, underneath the water, and placed his palms to the ground floor. Bright blue cracks opened below him and the fluid drained back to the earth.

Just as he returned to his tall stature, a layer of ice froze his feet to the ground. He looked around at his parents, but they seemed just as puzzled as he was. It hadn't been their power. Who was it? What was it?

Sweet angelic laughter filled their ears.

A golden orb appeared, followed by several more. It was Iris, Viola, Silo, and the rest of the pixies.

Malderon gazed, transfixed. The sight of all of the little beings was incredible.

Viola flew up to him and kissed his cheek. "Hello again, handsome."

"Betrothed, how could you?" Suddenly, out of the bushes emerged a magenta eyed pixie with green hair. Wings, much like the shape of a maple leaf, fluttered behind him in frustration. His lower half was covered in a pair of pants made from long leaves and grass, and were held up by a drawstring of vines.

Viola rolled her pink eyes. "Oh please, Mello, he is too tall for me."

"And he is taken." Iris intervened.

Mello glared at Malderon in contempt. "So you harbor no romantic feelings towards my fiancée?"

Malderon's head shook. "None whatsoever. I love my mate."

Mello nodded. "You are mated?"

"We were, until Draven killed me and took her for his own."

Silo stepped in. "She is not only his mate, Nemello, she is his soul mate."

"I thought your name was Mello?" Malderon asked the little pixie.

Nemello laughed. "Only my love is allowed to address me so casually."

Malderon chuckled in response. "I understand what you mean. Evelyn is the only one who has nicknamed me. No one, not even my coven, calls me by that name."

"What is it that she has named you?" Nemello questioned.

"Well, my name is Malderon. She came up out of the blue and addressed me as Deron. I don't know, but it kind of grew on me. I, too, came up with one for her - Evie - and it fits her."

"The breath of life." Nemello replied. "Yes, I know it's meaning. She must be quite a catch, like my Viola."

Malderon grinned. "You hit the nail on the head, my friend. She is quite the handful, as well."

"Viola, release Malderon from the ice hold." Silo commanded her.

Viola's cheeks reddened. "I am sorry, Malderon. It was only for fun."

Before Malderon's feet were free, he started to lose his balance. "Whoa, oh shit!"

Ariella had to stifle a giggle at the funny scene. She watched her powerful son's arms sway back and forth in circles to keep his equilibrium.

Malderon instantly fell to his rear. However, instead of laughing, he punched the ground in anger.

Ariella's eyes widened in shock.

Malderon sighed, "I still don't understand something about that prick Draven."

"What don't you understand?" Zenith's brow raised in question. He had witnessed Malderon's temper tantrum. Yet he had the slightest inclination as to what was troubling him. He missed his mate.

Malderon picked the already melting ice from his boots. "Why does he want my Evie in the first place?"

"He knows that once you mark Evelyn in your true form you both will be a force to be reckoned with and together you'll destroy him." Zenith explained. "It has been a prophecy for years that a hunter and a hybrid of three will be the rulers of the immortal realm."

"The hunter and the trinity hybrid shall bond together. Therefore, they shall rule all immortal entities, and become a force so powerful and feared, that none with normal sanity will object to their reign." Ariella's words poured out like they had been memorized for centuries - and they had.

"It cannot be just you, Malderon." Iris informed him and poked her little finger into the tip of his nose. "It will be your bond that makes you strong."

Ariella stepped up to her son and said, "Your love and devotion to one another will be our retribution. However, if Draven marks her, there will be no chance of this happening and we will all be doomed to bow down to him. He will control Evelyn's body, mind, and heart. Her soul will be his and he will use her to be his willing puppet."

Zenith's eyes narrowed and he grumbled. "He will use her to kill you. Draven is the strongest creature to ever walk this earth at this time. Until you come into your powers, son, and mark Evelyn as your mate, there is no hope to defeat him. Once you do, he will be overthrown and you will be the leader of the immortals."

"Evie and I both." Malderon's fingertips were tingling with electricity at the mention of Draven's plans for his beloved. He leaned down and blew breath onto the sludge of broken ice. It immediately melted to water and evaporated into thin air.

Malderon meandered up to Zenith first and bowed his head. He then looked at his mother and touched her cheek tenderly. Malderon left the grounds right after in deep and serious thought.

Ariella's heart hurt for her son. "I should go talk to him."

"No, my love." Zenith stopped her and dragged her over to him in a tight embrace. "He needs to deal with this on his own."

Nemello didn't listen to the ancient water demon. He sympathized with Malderon. It was as if he could feel his newest friend's anguish. He had to do something to help.

Iris flew up to Ariella and sat down on her shoulder. "Things will get better for him, Ari. Just give him time."

"I know," Ariella murmured. "I just hate that he is hurting so much. It rips my heart."

Viola peered about, frantic. "Where is Mello?"

Silo groaned in irritation. "He's probably still upset at your useless flirting with the tall one."

"But I thought everything was settled and they had become friends." Viola pouted.

"Yes, sister, everything is settled between them." Silo told her. "Nevertheless, he is still upset with you."

Viola's head dropped. "Oh, I see. I better go find him and apologize."

Zenith dragged his mate into his arms. "Iris is right, my love. I understand that you are trying to make up for leaving him, but it was for his own protection."

"I feel him getting stronger, darling." Ariella nuzzled her head on his chest. Iris left Ariella's shoulder and stood on a tree branch. The rest of the pixies resided in the same cherry blossom tree.

Zenith smiled, breathing in her scent. "Oh, he is. It is getting difficult for me to spar with him. He's overpowering me."

Ariella giggled and kissed her mate's cheek. "That's a great sign. I have faith in his success. But I fear for Evelyn right now. I do hope she is holding up. She is very strong willed."

"I do, too, Ari. If Draven wins, I fear he will kill her."

"Thing I don't get with him is why hasn't he already." Ariella said perplexed. "Wouldn't that annihilate any possibility of reuniting her with Malderon?

"Draven believes that Malderon is dead already." Zenith reminded her.

Ariella nodded. "I know, love, but what if there is some nagging feeling in the back of his mind that our son is still alive?"

"It was the competition that drove him to wait in the first place." Zenith growled. "That sick fiend believed her to be his conquest. He wanted to take everything from Malderon. If he indeed has some odd knowing feeling that Malderon is alive and well, since Evelyn is Malderon's soul mate, he will mark her. I mean, what better way is there to drive our son into madness."

"He would kill without cause." Ariella finished for him.

"Ari, if that happens, there is no other solution-"

Ariella sobbed. "We will have to take our own son down."

"Yes." Zenith held his mate and consoled her the best he could. They had to be prepared for every situation happen. There was no getting passed it.

While Zenith and Ariella was slowly walking back to the mansion, Malderon sat on the edge of his bed, alone in his room, in silent thought. He wrestled with the urge to go to his Evie before his training was finished.

Images of her being abused and tortured by Draven plagued his mind. They taunted him to the point that he sensed himself going bat-shit crazy.

"I miss you so much." he whispered to himself, tears blurring his eyes. "I will save you, my Evie. I promise you, I will."

"Are you alright?" Someone interrupted his thoughts.

Malderon looked behind him and heaved a sigh of relief. "I'll be fine, Nemello, thank you."

Nemello landed on Malderon's knee. "Would you like to see her?"

Malderon perked up. "How?"

"I have the ability to send your spirit places, without it killing you."

Malderon realized exactly what he was talking about. "Astral projection."

Nemello smiled. "You are familiar with the arts?"

"Yes, my mate was forced into a astral spell." Malderon's eyes watered with tears. "I have the worst feeling, little fairy."

Nemello's eyes narrowed. "I am not a fairy, tall demon."

Malderon scoffed. "Now, you know damn well I am no demon."

"You called me a fairy,_ Deron_, that is like calling you an abomination."

"I'll let that slide, little friend." Malderon laughed. "Tell me, why do you hate fairies."

Nemello growled. "They are cruel, spiteful, evil creatures. Fairies are not small like us, but instead immensely tall. We pixies are food to them. They are cannibals. By eating us they gain their powers. Fairies are not Fae, or what you may call "wee folk" because of our tiny size. Oh, and fairies do not have wings either."

Malderon cringed. "I am sorry for calling you such, Nem. Is it alright that I gave you a little nickname?"

"Nem..I like it." Nemello smirked.

"Through all the centuries I have been alive I have never met a pixie or a fairy. I was going by what fiction tells us in books."

Nemello patted his knee and stood up. "It's quite alright. I do not fault you when you did not know. Apart from that, you still have not answered my question. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, I definitely would." Malderon responded with a smile. "Go ahead and call me Deron."

"No, I cannot take her name for you. How about Mal?"

"Nem and Mal. There is quite a ring to them, huh?" Malderon stated with a grin.

Nemello nodded. "Now, remember, I will be with you every step of the way. Just relax and pretend your body is laying on a bed of feathers. Yes, just like that; good. Shut your mind down. When I count backwards from ten, you will fall into a deep and dreamless sleep."

Malderon felt his body sinking and it scared him. He began to pant in fear.

Nemello scolded him in a rough voice. "Do not panic and do not tense up. It will cause complications and you will be stuck in the astral plain."

Malderon did as Nemello informed him. His breathing calmed and his nerves settled.

Nemello flew around his prone form speedily, round and round and round. It was too fast for the human eye to catch. He kept going until golden light cocooned Malderon.

_(Author's Note: So, now you know all about the fairies and the pixies. I hope you liked it. I will not update next until after Thanksgiving. Until then, Happy Thanksgiving and happy reading.)_


	17. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Chapter 8 (Part 2)**

"Open your eyes now, Mal." Nemello whispered into his ear.

Malderon's intriguing orbs flickered and blinked open. He glanced about him and let out a sob. There in his vision, right before his eyes, was his beautiful Evelyn.

He gawked at Nemello's and his body in amazement. They were both a ghostly mist as they each floated in mid-air in her room. There was no stitch of clothing on her. That meant Draven was..

Malderon couldn't think of it.

Nemello gasped. "Poor dear."

She was sleeping, groaning, and having a horrible nightmare. Malderon twitched at the feeling of her pure terror. Whatever she was dreaming about was not good.

Malderon and Nemello seen the bruises, the cuts, and the bites all over her unhealthy frame. The tears that stained her lovely face tore at his heart even more so. She looked miserable and depressed. He wouldn't doubt if she was almost suicidal.

Malderon realized that his body was back at the mansion._** This is very strange. But pretty sufficient. I wonder if she can hear me, or see me.**_

He ground his teeth together in frustration and pure rage. His hands rested at his sides, clenching into tight fists - fists that could break down stone walls if they had to.

Something caught his attention immediately once Evelyn's hair swept to the side. It gave Malderon a perfect view of her naked back. He sucked in a breath and roared.

Long, bloody slashes littered her flesh. He flinched in his sleep and tears of sorrow rushed down his cheeks. It was too much to bear. His poor love was suffering so much in his absence. He had to get to her and take her away from that hell.

Nemello watched with sympathy once Malderon rushed over to her. He threw his arms around her shoulders, but his form went straight through her.

"Mal, my tall friend, you are in spirit, you cannot touch her."

Malderon sighed. "Evelyn." His voice cracked with raw emotion. "My sweet, beautiful, love. What has he done to you?"

Malderon seen her head raise up from the mattress and face his direction. Her eyes locked with his in utter shock. Her own tears leaked rivers to land on her scarred chest that was adorned by numerous bite marks and dried blood.

God, he wanted to hold her, to kiss her, and to love her. He could smell her intoxicating scent. Malderon yearned for her to be beside him, to feel her laying her head on top of his chest. He had to hear her say his name.

As if heaven had granted his request, she spoke. "Malderon?" Evelyn's voice sounded so strained.

"That is impossible." Nemello muttered.

She coughed and cleared her throat some. "Did I just see you there? Please, speak to me, let me hear your lovely voice again."

"She cannot see you. How is this attainable?" Nemello was about to lose it. There was no way that she seen them. Or was it only Malderon? Was their bond that strong?

Her captivating orbs had lost their luster. She was so close to giving up. He could sense that fact as plain as day. She moved her head back and forth to find him.

Evelyn sighed, the salty water gathering to fall once again. "I am losing my damn mind. I miss him so much that I am seeing him and hearing him in my head. But I can't help it. I love him still. I need him." She buried her head into her arms and wailed. "I need you, Malderon."

"And I you." His bottom lip quivered with hurt.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard and the door opened.

**_Draven, you son-of-a-bitch, I will kill you for this._** Malderon knew he could not hear him. Yet he sputtered curses and threats to his adversary all the more.

**_How is it she can hear and see him, but this strong hybrid cannot?_ **Nemello was going nuts in inquisition. He had to figure this out.

Malderon watched Draven's lips pull up in a smirk and him move to stand before Evie. She was cowering back in fear. He wanted to rip Draven's throat out with his bare hands.

"Hello, my mate, how do you feel?" Draven reached down and stroked her hair.

Malderon's nostrils flared in animosity. _**Don't fucking touch her!**_

Evelyn wept. "Please, don't hurt me anymore, Master."

**_Master?_** Malderon was utterly flabbergasted at Evelyn's words.**_ She addressed him as "Master"? What has he done to make her do so?_**

"I was only checking up on you." Draven announced. "One more day, baby, and you will officially be all mine."

Malderon watched Evelyn's head drop. Nemello's eyes widened at Malderon. He sensed something drastic was about to take place. He had to get them out of there.

With the clap of his hands, Nemello sent his and Malderon's bodies back to the present time realm. They were back in Malderon's room and in their body in a flash.

Malderon woke with a sharp inhale of breath. "Evie!"

"We are back to the present, my friend." Nemello explained. "Your bond is very strong. Stronger than anything I have ever witnessed. No one has ever be able to see an astral form, well no one in the future time realm."

As he listened to his little pixie friend ramble about the improbability of Evelyn seeing him, agonizing pain suddenly flared up and down his shoulder blades. A scream tore from his lips. He tumbled out of the bed and dropped to the floor on his left side.

Malderon pulled his knees into his chest. "Get help, Nem."

"I'll be back with your parents, Mal. Just hang in there." Nemello took flight into the air and left through Malderon's window, bound for Ariella and Zenith.

Sweat covered Malderon's skin and dripped from his hair. From head to toe his body started to glow like a light bulb. Tremors tumbled all over his form in gigantic waves nonstop.

He heard his mother shout downstairs. "Malderon!"

Ariella and Zenith rushed up the steps and burst through the door. There on the floor they saw their illuminated son.

Ariella ran to him and held him in her arms. Zenith shut the door and locked it for privacy.

"What is happening to me?" Malderon shrieked.

"You are in transition." Zenith explained, hauling him up off the floor and laying him on top of the mattress once more. Ariella laid in bed with her son and coddled him.

All of the pixies were propped on the window sill. Nemello held onto Viola in fear for his friend. Silo clasped Iris's hand. It was apparent he was trying to console his sister, she had glittering tears tumbling down her cheeks.

Malderon laid on his right side, in his mother's arms, and curled his body into a fetal position. His wails were ear-shattering. He seemed to be going through convulsions, seizures of some sort.

Ariella gawked at his back and gasped. It looked like some living thing was trying to push through his flesh to free itself; like his bones had come to life and were moving of their own accord without his recognition.

"We are here, Malderon." Ariella spoke softly, running her hands through his soaked hair in comfort. "Mommy's here."

The flesh then ripped and he not only felt it, he heard it. He howled in agony. It seemed to fill the entire room.

Viola and Iris turned their heads. Everyone in the room could see the muscles separating out of the way of Malderon's wings. They could see the bones of his shoulder blade take another shape to accommodate the growth of his wings.

Malderon cried out again as blood seeped down his back in streams. It was a painful sight to behold. Anyone who viewed it, felt it themselves, it was that graphic.

It was hard for Ariella to watch her son go through this. It was too horrendous. But it was inevitable and she knew that the _only_ thing she could do to help him was to comfort him and talk him through it.

"You are doing well, my sweet, brave boy." Ariella whispered gently into his ear.

Ariella immediately sat up higher on the bed, where his pillows were. She recognized instantly what was going to happen next and had to give him room.

She turned Malderon to his hands and knees. Ariella had to help him prepare for the descent of his wings.

An agonizing roar escaped his mouth as a set of huge feathered wings popped out of both bloody, gaping holes. The left was black as ink and the right was pure white. The bottom feathers on the white wing looked like they were dipped in amethyst paint while the bottom feathers on the black wing were aqua. It was extraordinary and beautiful.

Nemello really believed at the moment his friend was suffering as much as Evelyn did when Draven whipped her. It was like Malderon was suppose to feel what his mate did so he could be relate to her misery.

One thing was for certain, once the transition was complete, Malderon was going to sever the head of that bastard who dared to touch his Evie. Draven crossed the line when he laid his filthy hands on who was and had always been Malderon's.

"She is _mine_!" Malderon roared in anger and severe anguish.

Yet he understood that all of this had to happen - his death, his rebirth, and his transformation. It was the only way he was going to be able to save his love.

The bright light consumed his body. It was so intense his mother and father had to look away. The pixies watched perplexed as white energy shot out from him, igniting the whole room in radiating and blinding light.

Ariella took a peek through her hands and saw the heavenly beam being sucked up into the center of his chest. **_How beautiful._** She could remember when she last seen a holy light as such as this. In heaven.

When it was dark once more, Zenith turned his head back around and glanced at his son. Malderon was hovering above the floor. His eyes seemed to appear more vibrant. They landed on the forms of his father and mother. He glided over to them.

His fingertips skimmed Ariella's hair. Malderon smiled lovingly down at her. He had felt her strength during the transformation the entire time. That's what had helped him get through it all, as well as the love he had for Evelyn.

"It is time, mother; father; my little friends." he stated, his voice sounding like rolling thunder.

Ariella smiled back at her son. "Go, save her. We love you."

"We are with you, my son, in here." Zenith told him, touching the area on his chest where his heart was. "I am so proud of you."

"Go get him, Mal." Nemello shouted and pumped his fist into the air.

Malderon's head nodded once at his pixie friend. "I will be back, Nem, I promise I will not lose."

Iris flew up to him. "Ari, do you still have the amulet?"

Ariella shook her head. "No, but Malderon does. I felt he needed it more than myself."

"I was just about to tell you to hand it to him." Iris giggled. "Good luck, Malderon. Go and rescue your mate."

"Thank you." Malderon gave her a kind smile and his hand grasped his father's shoulder, silently thanking him, as well. If it weren't for the support and love of his parents, he would still be a pile of ashes and there would be no hope for Evelyn's safety. That fact alone gained the respect and acceptance he had for them already.

Malderon hugged his mother tightly. "You helped me through it, I want you to know that."

"It's a mother's job to be there for her children. I only wish I never had to leave you when you were born."

Malderon kissed her forehead. "You did what you could to protect me. I couldn't ask for better parents. I love you both. We have the rest of forever to bond."

"I can't wait." Ariella sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you, my son."

"I will see you all when I return..with my mate." Malderon's love's soul was calling out to him. He could feel her in the place she was being imprisoned. He also sensed Draven's aura mixing with Evelyn's, which only meant that the bastard was next to her.

He thought of only the worst and hollered in rage. Malderon wished with all his heart that it wasn't too late.

Within the blink of an eye he disappeared, bound for Draven's castle.

_(Author's Note: And there it is..Chapter 8. I will see you all after Thanksgiving. Fill your bellies with delicious food and remember to be thankful for everything you have. ;-) See you soon.)_


	18. Chapter 9 (Part 1)

**Chapter 9 (Part 1)**

**The Jinn**

"You need to answer me when I ask you something regarding your healthy state, my sweet." Draven stood there and tapped his right foot impatiently. His muscular arms were crossed over twitching tight pectorals. I could tell his composure was wearing thin.

I glanced up and sighed. "Draven, I'm broken, inside and out. You've succeeded in destroying my strong will, my life in general. There is no reason why you should keep me alive. To be honest, I don't _want_ to live anymore."

Draven's eyes widened and he began to stutter. "I-I-"

I held my hand up to quiet him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill myself. Those who commit suicide are doomed for hell fire for all eternity. No, I am telling _you_ to end me."

He shook his head. "Never."

"What?"

"I said never," he repeated. "I will not kill you. I have no desire to. Truthfully, I never have, Evelyn."

Now it was my turn to stammer. "B-B-B-But, y-you said-"

Draven interrupted me. "There is only one reason I would kill you, baby. As soon as tomorrow is here, and you are my mate officially, that reason will not pop its ugly head up."

"And what would that reason be?"

"Don't worry about it." Draven answered. "It's highly unlikely to happen. Unless, _he_ mysteriously came back from the dead. Now, no more of this conversation. You need to be tended to."

Draven walked away from me and stepped into the bathroom. I heard water running and attempted to get up. It was too painful to try to move and I cried out.

In the blink of an eye, he rushed back in and hid me behind his back. It all happened so fast that I got slightly lightheaded. He snarled possessively and gawked about slowly. I comprehended that he was searching for signs of impending danger. But why protect me?

Once Draven was satisfied that I was safe, he turned around and cupped my cheek. His eyes held mine and, strangely, I read gentleness. He leaned down and lifted me into his arms, careful not to hurt me.

My body still ached something fierce. I gasped sharply when he shifted me in his arms to get a better hold of me.

Draven growled. "Damn it! Are you alright? I'm sorry, I have to situate you so you don't slip from my embrace."

"I understand." I groaned. "What are you doing?"

Draven chuckled. "You'll see."

I didn't know if I should have been scared of his words, or anxious to see what he had planned up his sleeves. Something was off about Draven today, though. His whole persona was changing. He was so different - kind, understanding, and compassionate. I had always believed that he was incapable of compassion.

When he opened up the bathroom door, my heart sped up in excitement. He had ran a bath for me. I just figured he was washing his hands or something. Instead, it was the bathtub's faucet gushing water into the deep Jacuzzi that I had heard.

Draven walked us into the large tub and sat me down on his lap. The water stung my gruesome wounds and brought tears to my eyes. Surprisingly, Draven brushed my hair aside and kissed the side of my neck. He was consoling me the best way he knew how and, in spite of my hate for him, my heart skipped a beat.

"Wait a minute!" I giggled and tried to pull away. "Draven, you are still in your clothes."

He shrugged and winked. "It's okay, love, that is the beauty of cloth..it dries."

My mind was racing with so many thoughts.**_ Love? That's different._**

I laughed and settled back against him again. "If you say so."

"Unless you _want_ me to get naked." Draven murmured against my shoulder and nipped it suggestively.

I moaned, not meaning to, and replied. "I don't think my body could handle that yet."

Draven's thumb and fingers easily gripped my chin. He turned my head and raised it up to his handsome face. His eyes were glimmering with..was that happiness? Was it love? No, it was probably adoration. He had told me once before that he thought I was adorable.

Draven lowered his head and brushed his lips over mine. It was the most passionate kiss he had ever given me. His tongue didn't even plunge in my mouth, it barely touched mine. This was all lips.

Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach, it seemed. Emotions were rushing in my blood stream, to my heart, right and left. He was producing wonderful feelings all inside of me.

Draven broke his fantastic kiss and stated. "I know, sweetheart. You needn't fear me today."

I smiled up at him with many tears swimming in my eyes. "Thank you."

Draven washed me with a soft sponge and lathered my hair in shampoo and conditioner that smelled like cocoa butter. He rinsed me thoroughly and tenderly heaved our soaked forms out of the Jacuzzi.

A fluffy large towel was wrapped around me, collecting all the liquid droplets. He carried me out of the bathroom and into the spacious bedroom.

Draven laid me down on the bed, on my belly, and carefully patted me dry. He started to massage, what he described to me as, healing ointment into each deep cut with his strong hands. I was quite shocked that what he was using wasn't burning, like the bath water had.

"This is my own concoction, made from herbs, flowers, and healing magic." Draven stated softly. He had read my thoughts, which I was growing more and more use to.

It soothed my pain, I'll give him that, and even numbed it sensationally well. Another thing was, the ointment smelled like Sweet-peas. Not the vegetable..the flower.

Sweet-peas were the sweetest-smelling flowers I have ever had the privilege of inhaling. These blooms came in many colors; deep red, white, pink, magenta, purple, and sometimes a speckled combination of each of these shades. My mom use to plant them in the flower bed. The vines they were attached to would grow all the way up the front of the house. They were, by far, my favorite.

My next favorite would have to be Lilacs. I remember when I was a little girl, the age of eleven, I went outside to play and their rich scent marveled me. I wanted to pick a few for my mom to place all over the house inside. It was something I always did with our flowers, not all of them, only some.

As I skipped to the side of the house where the lilac bushes were located, I grabbed a cluster of the wonderful smelling blossoms and tried to pull a branch of them free. All of sudden, I got attacked by a swarm of wasps and big bumble bees. I was trespassing in their territory.

I ran away, swatting at them, into the house. My mom heard me screaming and crying and she rushed into the living room. She asked me what happened and I pulled my hands away from my face. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

Mom had to take me to the hospital because I was stung twelve times and in different places. Instantly, I began to have a serious reaction to the venom from the many stings. I started hyperventilating and my heart rate skyrocketed. It was that day when I had found out I was highly allergic to bees and wasps.

The doctor came in and placed an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth. He then gave me a shot in the arm; it didn't hurt all too terribly. Within minutes, I calmed down, my heart rate went to normal, and the swelling ended up shrinking later that night.

Although, it wasn't the big bumble bees that hurt me. The doctor at the emergency room explained that they were actually named wood bees and they liked to drill holes in wood. They weren't aggressive and did not sting people.

What bombarded me were wasps, or yellow jackets. These suckers were highly mean and became agitated in seconds. No matter if you weren't doing anything to them, they would fly right up and sting you. But they wouldn't stop. They would poke you over and over with their pointy stingers.

Whenever one of those yellow jackets flies near me now, I freak out. I never want to go through that experience again, trust me. Due to the trauma from that day, I have what they call "spheksophobia", a fear of wasps, and I am not ashamed to admit it.

As soon as Draven finished rubbing the healing medicine into my cuts, he stitched the deepest ones and bandaged them, to keep them from getting infected. He then kissed me sweetly on each wound.

Draven whispered something incoherent and under his breath. I could have sworn he said he loved me. That was a laugh. Why did I think that? There was no way in hell that Mr. Psycho Half-demon spoke those three words.

**_Get a grip, Evelyn. Seriously, why would he say that?_**

That damn hybrid drove me absolutely crazy with his on and off emotions. One day he would be sweet. The next day he would be brutish. It was constant and so tiresome.

I caught Draven rise up from the mattress. "My dear, I will be leaving tonight for an important meeting. I will be back tomorrow morning. Please, stay out of trouble. I will make sure to send in someone with food and drink. I know you are famished and dehydrated."

"You're leaving me here, by myself?" I asked him.

He nodded hesitatingly. "Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, no problem."

"Are you sure?" Draven questioned, uncertain.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous to be alone."

"You can use this time to rest peacefully, love. I promise no one will bother you." His palms slapped together. "Now then, I must get re-dressed and take my leave. You should be healed up within a couple of hours. My home made medicine is a miracle worker. And another thing, luscious, there are clothes in the closet for you as well as feminine products in the bathroom drawers, makeup, hair brush, and all those womanly products."

"Thank you, and I appreciate that you helped me." I declared. My cheeks filled up with heat as a blush rose to the surface.

Draven smiled and gave me a soft peck on the lips. "I will see you tomorrow, Evelyn." He went through the door and shut it. He was gone.

Four hours later, my back was feeling absolutely spectacular. I sighed in relief and made my way over to the closet. I pulled open the door and looked inside.

"Wow! I have never owned so many clothes in all of my life." I proclaimed out loud.

There were extravagant dresses, flowing skirts, dress pants, jeans of dark blues and light blues, soft sweaters, and lovely blouses. In drawers I seen panties, bras, socks, t-shirts, long-sleeved shirts, tank tops, spaghetti strap shirts, and very sexy lingerie. Down on the floor were boots, high-heels, flip-flops, tennis shoes, slippers, and sandals.

Draven bought all of this for me? Why was he being so kind to me now? It was nice; however, unnerving.

I picked out a soft white sweater - it was sort of see through, so I grabbed a white spaghetti strap shirt - and a pair of medium dark blue jeans. They were also bell-bottoms, my ultimate favorite. I hated those skinny jeans that everyone was wearing. They were so uncomfortable.

After opening the drawers, I snatched some silky red bikini panties, a red bra, and some soft white socks. I clutched my tennis shoes and stepped out of there.

Hurriedly, I dressed and hugged my arms around me, enjoying the well-needed warmth. I was in heaven, I tell you. Then I realized I hadn't felt pretty in a long time, therefore I tread into the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Chapter 9 (Part 2)**

By the time I was finished, I had brushed, dried, and straightened my long brown hair. My usually short bangs were down to my chin now. It looked good on me though. I also had applied a touch of makeup. I liked my new appearance.

Once I strolled into the room again, there was a knock on my door. I confirmed that the person was allowed to enter.

In walked a raven-haired beauty with lime green eyes. Her skin was pale as alabaster. Her tresses flowed down to her waist in loose ringlets and shined like black silk. She wore a black halter top and flared jeans. Along her feet were high-heeled stilettos in the shade of ebony.

It was obvious that she was a vampire. However, she was more gorgeous than any female vampire I had ever met, let alone a human model. I couldn't help but get a tad jealous of her attractiveness.

In her hands was a tray of food; some sort of steaming hot soup, a peanut butter sandwich with lettuce, and a glass of ice. She carried it over to me with such grace, so fluidly.

"Would you like soda, tea, water, or juice?" she asked in a soft, kind voice.

"Really? I can have soda?"

She giggled at my exuberant joy. "Yes, Mistress. Anything your heart desires."

I scowled at the name. "First order of business, call me Evie. I hate being called Ma'am, Mistress, My Lady. I am not better than you, honey."

"Okay, Evie." A radiant pearl white smile lit up her lovely face. "What would you like?"

"I want a Pepsi, definitely. I need some caffeine."

"Alright, let me go get a can." The girl turned around to leave, but spun back to me. "Or do you want a two liter?"

"Yeah, two liter sounds fabulous."

She went out the door and was back in seconds. **_That was fast._**

"That was rather speedy." I told her with a laugh.

"The cart is outside by your door."

I grinned. "I understand. So, what is your name?"

"Virginia," she replied in disdain. "I hate my name, so you can call me Ginny."

I nodded. "Ginny, what's there to do around here?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Draven took us from Malderon and made us females into his slaves, cooking, cleaning, you name it. We never get to go outside. We are grateful he doesn't use us as personal toys, if you get my drift."

"No, he has me for that."

Ginny's face fell in regret. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to..damn it..I never think."

I petted her soft hair. "It's okay, really. I've learned to accept it. My Deron is never coming back, so I am stuck here."

My eyes darted over to the spot I had seen Malderon "floating" in several hours ago. I swear I'd heard his voice, as well as seen him with my own two eyes. Was it his ghost? Probably.

It was a good possibility that _that_ was exactly what I witnessed. Maybe it was a sign that help was coming. Still, no matter what it was, something was telling me that it was not time to give up yet. I felt it in my gut and in my heart.

"You both desperately loved each other, didn't you?"

"Yes, we most certainly did." I assured her.

"Come on," she piped up. "We have got to get some food in you, or you are going to wither away to nothing."

At that moment, my stomach growled and gurgled. Ginny and I started laughing.

The first bite I took was of the soup and I moaned at its delicious flavor. "Oh my, this is so good. I noticed there is no tomato juice in it. What was used?"

Ginny sat down beside me on edge of the mattress. "That is our own recipe. As you see, there is no hamburger meat either. It's stew meat. It is seasoned well, too."

"It is superb. Is there any more?"

"Of course, there is plenty." Ginny stated. "Would you like another bowl?"

"Oh, would I," I responded in glee. "This is so yummy. I could eat this every day."

Ginny giggled and took my bowl with her out of the room. Whatever was in that soup was wonderful. I had never tasted anything like it. It was to die for.

She came back in with a slightly bigger bowl. "Here you are. I took the liberty of acquiring a larger bowl, that way you have more than the last time."

"Aw, thank you, sweetie."

I downed the food and poured her and I a glass of Pepsi. We sat on my bed and chatted about everything. I couldn't help the terror entering my brain at having another friend. We could hide it from Draven, until he came around, if he did.

"Well, I better get going." Ginny stood up and stretched her arms above her head. "Draven is due back tomorrow, but I don't want to take any chances. We all know what he did to poor Anastacia."

Tears filled my eyes at the mention of my great friend. "She was so brave when she came against him. She was protecting me. I miss her, Ginny. Ana was like another mom to me."

"If you don't mind me asking, who all has Draven taken from you thus far?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it started out as my father, mother, husband, and little girl; she was five. He changed each of them into a vampire and left them during their transition. Malderon and Laird destroyed them, they begged him to." My heart ached thinking about them again, especially my baby girl. "Then he incinerated Deron. I watched the flames envelope his body. It was sickening and horrific. After that, he ripped Ana's head off and blew fire from his mouth and burned her to ashes. Down in the dungeon, he set Benjamin on fire while he was shackled to the wall. He tried to do the same thing to Laird, but I stopped him."

"How did you accomplish that?"

"I seduced him, submitted to him, called him_ Master_." I cringed at the memory. "Thing I don't understand is, Laird is an elder vampire, and very strong, why couldn't he just break out of those chains?"

Ginny's eyes saddened. "There is some sort of spell on them, making it impossible for any immortal to break free from."

"So, they have to be freed with a key?"

Ginny nodded up and down. "Yes, and Draven leaves the key hanging from a hook on the wall to taunt them. It's sick."

"That is it, I am going to free them. All of you."

Ginny perked up. "Are you serious? That is suicide, Evie."

"He already told me that he would not kill me." I stated. "I am doing this."

I got to my feet and stormed over to the door. Ginny was right behind me. We exited the bedroom and it felt excellent to be out of my "prison". Both of us rushed down the halls.

"Ginny, you gather the girls and meet us at the dungeon door." I remembered the way Draven took me perfectly.

She squeezed me to her and let go. "Be careful."

"I will and you do the same."

I quickly ran down the dungeon steps. At the shock of my presence, Laird woke up and stared at me.

"Wha' are ye doing 'ere, Lass?" His voice was so strained.

"I am here to help ye all escape." I winked and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Draven won't be back until morning. Now, where is that key?"

One of the other guys answered me. "It's over there in the right corner. Damn cock sucker tempted us with the fucking thing to piss us off."

Another male grumbled. "Yeah, Xander, and he knows damn well it worked."

My hands clutched the key and I unlocked Laird first. He threw his arms around me. I hugged him back, even though he was hungry enough to drain me dry.

"We all heard yer screams, Lovey." Laird claimed. "I cannot imagine wha' he put ye through."

"I was whipped brutally, raped almost every day. The only days I was safe was when he put me in a coma for a week. Ana tried to protect me, but he killed her for it."

"She was a wonderful lady." Xander whispered. I took that chance to glance at his appearance. Xander had a short dark brown mo-hawk, ice blue eyes, and tattoos covering his tall body.

"Ana was another mother to me." I confessed to them. "I loved her. Laird, you know when I said to Draven that I didn't like you, I was trying to save your life. I never meant it."

Laird smiled and ruffled my hair. "Aye, I knew wha' ye were doin', an' I appreciate it greatly. If it weren't fer ye, I'd be dead."

"Sebastian here was sweet on Miss Ana." Xander stated with a chortle.

The one he addressed as Sebastian was very buff. Blonde long locks trailed down to the middle of his back. His eyes were solid blood red with a white circle around the pupil inside of his orbs. Another hybrid.

"Sebastian, what are you?" I inquired.

"I see nothing gets passed you?" Sebastian chuckled. "I am a Jinn and a fairy mixed."

"Wow! Where are your wings?"

Sebastian bellowed out a laugh. "Are you serious? Only pixies, brownies, and sprites have wings, little hunter."

I felt a bit stupid. "Oh, I see. I didn't know that."

"I am an outcast to each of my race because I am not a pure-bred." Sebastian explained. "Fairies are very cruel and mischievous. The worst species of fairy is a Phouka. You will know them by its animal form. They shift into a horse with red eyes. They are malicious when provoked. And they can make you hallucinate and wipe your memory. That is how they trap their victims."

"I hope I never meet one." I told him.

He smiled sadly, "Neither do I."

Laird freed each Blood Guardian male and we all trekked up the steps. All the females were there with Ginny, waiting patiently. Xander jerked one of them in his arms and leaned down to kiss her.

She had turquoise, pink, and purple short hair. Piercings were up and down her ears, in one nostril, lip, and eyebrow. Her eyes were magenta and, come to find out, she was Xander's mate.

"Darah, he didn't touch you, did he?" Xander painfully questioned.

Darah nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "No, my love, not at all."

Ginny scolded them, causing each immortal to become silent. "No, he used Evie for that instead."

In a way, I was sort of at loss for words when she revealed this information. It wasn't something that I wanted everyone to know. It was, well, personal. Nevertheless, it surely shut them all up, which I was glad for that.

I sneaked my head around each corner to check if it was safe. Every time it was, my hand waved for them to follow me.

Soon, we reached the front door. "Okay, this is it. I will take you as far as I can go, then I have to head back."

"What?" They all asked in unison.

I dropped my head. "I would stay with you guys, but he always knows where I am. Now that Malderon is gone, there is no place for me, except here. I will miss you, Laird and Ginny, but this is something I have to do. Let's just say, it's me protecting you from him."

Laird growled. "No! Ye are comin' with me, Evelyn. Malderon is gone, aye, but it's my job to _protect_ ye from now on."

"Laird, you pig-headed buffoon, you are so stubborn. He will find me and when he does, he will kill each and every one of you. It's not worth it. Now, come on."

I opened the heavy door, realizing I had lost much of my strength during my stay. We all moved swiftly through the arch of the doorway and into the woods to the side of the..castle.

All this time I had thought I was in a damn mansion of his, and it was a castle? Good Lord, no wonder why his room was so large. He was one wealthy man - hybrid, I mean.

Deep in the forest we resided, me breathing heavily and them cheering that they were all free. Most of them gathered me into their arms, hugging and thanking me for my help. I would have done it a thousand times more, if I had to.

The only one who wasn't speaking to me was Laird. He stood stoically with his back facing me. His fists were clenched at his sides. I heard a distinct rumble - he was growling.

"Alright, I have to head back now. Good luck to you all." I looked up at him. Still nothing. Finally, he scoffed and stormed away from me.

**_Goodbye, Laird, I'll always remember you._**

"So, will I never see you again?" Ginny inquired.

I shook my head back and forth. "No, I'm afraid not."

Ginny's bottom lip quivered with emotion. "I'll miss you."

It was strange how I had bonded so quickly with her and Ana. I would never regret meeting either of them, any of them. Still, Ginny, Laird, and Ana, were all so special to me.

I thrust my arms around her and sobbed. "I'm going to miss you, too."

After a few minutes of her and I blubbering, we pulled away and went our separate ways. I strolled through the woods, in silent thought, tears trickling down my cheeks. Once I peeked up, I found that I was lost.

"Where am I?"

"Hello, sweet human."

I gasped and spun around to fight whoever had found me. It was not Draven. There in my sight was no other than a Phouka.

I whispered in terror. "Oh shit!"

_(Author's Note: I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I know I did. I will be working on Chapter 10 in a day or so, then I have to wait for my editor to correct all the errors. I hope you will be patient with me. This novel is almost finished. I'm so excited. Well, off to bed I go. Night everyone.)_


	20. Chapter 10 Part 1

(Author's Note: I am so very sorry for the long wait.. I've had many things happen, you have no idea. But I am back and this story is coming to a close. Then I will be taking Book 2 and revising it. Again, I apologize.)

**Chapter 10 (Part 1)**

**The Phouka**

The Phouka was immensely tall, around nine feet. The top half of his body was human-like, with tight pectorals, thickly muscled arms, chiseled abdomen, and large masculine hands that were made up of human skin and sprinkled with patches of soft dark hair. The legs of this unique creature looked like a horses hind legs, covered by rusty colored fur and beige colored knee length breaches. His feet were not human feet either; they were hooves.

The Phouka had a human male face, dusted in a brownish five o'clock shadow. On top of his head were large, pointed horns that reminded me of a gazelle. His long, straight black hair reached his middle back. He was attractive - in a strange way.

The ethereal being's eyes glimmered at me with unknown intentions. "Where are you going, sweet human?"

Chills raced up my spine at his pet name for me. He made me feel like I was a snack to him; like I was some tasty morsel that he was more than eager to gobble up. That thought and worry alone was spooky.

"I'm headed home." My heart was hammering in my chest. Each finger on both of my hands were shaking. Sweat filled my palms as I clenched them closed tightly.

Sebastian had warned me that Phouka's were the most malicious and cunning of all fairies. The question was, why did he appear before me? What were his plans for me?

He chuckled and circled me slowly. "Ah, I see. To Draven's castle I presume?"

"Yes, that's right."

His eyes narrowed at me for a second, then went back to normal. "Or were you attempting to escape him?"

"He would never allow me to be free of him." I told him honestly. "I am a prisoner."

The Phouka grinned. "Well, that is quite the attitude to have about your situation. I do love when a mortal gives up all hope."

"How dare you!" I growled in irritation.

"Now, now, lovely delicacy," he chided. "No need to get angry. I am not mad at you, in fact, I want to give you something special."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"This." His hand unfurled. There laying in his opened palm were six purple berries. Their shape and size reminded me of grapes. The only difference was, they were more purple.

My mouth watered, due to a sudden hunger hitting me. "What are they?" They looked quite harmless, but one could never be too cautious.

"They are sugar berries." he told me with a smile on his face. "Their skin is tart; however, the flesh of the fruits are very sweet. They will help your hunger, until you reach the castle."

"I've never heard of them." I explained and took the berries from him gently. "Thank you."

I popped the first one in my mouth and, just as he claimed, the skin was sour and the inside was delicious. I was bombarded with such rich and wholesome tastes. They were divine.

In seconds, I slipped the second and third berry passed my lips. The juice trickled down my chin and I wiped it way while giggling.

The Phouka was watching me intently with a smirk. At the sound of my laughter his grin broadened exceptionally.

I devoured the fourth berry and felt that my stomach was becoming rather full. But I demolished the last two, that way I didn't upset him in any way. I didn't want him to think that I was being disrespectful and unappreciative.

Suddenly, I started getting lightheaded. My thoughts got a bit fuzzy, as did my memory. I couldn't remember for the life of me why I was outside.

My drugged blue orbs rose to meet his crimson ones. Instantly, I was trapped in his spell and I couldn't glance away. He held me captive in a stare so consuming that I felt dazed.

"What am I doing out here?" I asked myself. "Was I searching for something?

The Phouka's eyes glowed like the golden sun in the sky during the day. "You came outside to search for your mate, Draven. You got lost doing so. I found you and asked if you needed help."

My own clouded over eyes rolled to the back of my head. I blinked and everything was clear to me.

"I remember now." I said joyfully.

"Did you find all the answers you were seeking?"

It took me several minutes before I could answer. "Yes, I believe so. I'm pretty sure that you are right. I _was_ looking for Draven. He left the castle, I remember that, but I think I was trying to find him, for some reason. Then I got lost, like an idiot."

"You do know that you should not be outside by yourself, correct?" he questioned me.

"Yes," I squeaked out my answer, ashamed.

"There are bad creatures out here that would love to have the chance to tear the flesh from your bones." My new friend began again. "Besides, sweet Evelyn, Draven is probably already back and is worried sick about you. He would be heartbroken if anything happened to his mate."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, yes, he would, and that was why I was looking for him. I don't want him to miss me - but I don't want him to become distressed over my disappearance."

"I'd say not."

"Tell me, what is your name?" I inquired.

"Why do you ask?"

I smiled sweetly. "That way I can relay to my mate who saved me from who knows what sort of death awaited me."

"I am called Blaine, and I am the guardian of this forest."

I nodded a short greeting. "Will you help me find my way back to Draven?"

Blaine opened his arms for me. "Come, I will show you the way to your mate."

He seemed so nice. I don't know why I was scared of him in the beginning; and he was assisting me - that was always a plus.

However, something was nagging me in the back of my mind. There was something I felt that I should be remembering. There was something important I had to recollect.

I stopped, pondered on it a few minutes, looked up one last time at Blaine, and all confusion left me. Whatever it was, maybe I would recall what it was later on; so, I continued forward and walked into his inviting arms.

Blaine wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and began to lead me in the other direction. "Your mate will be so pleased that you were risking your life to search him out. What devotion."

**_Mate? Why does that sound so wrong every time?_**

"I hope so." I replied back to him. "I hope he doesn't get upset with me for leaving the protection of his home."

"No, I believe Draven will show you that he loves you even more than before."

"How do you know Draven?" I questioned Blaine.

His pointed canines were revealed to me as he openly grinned at me. "Well, it was a long time ago that we met. He was but a boy back then and he, too, got lost in my forest. I heard his cries of absolute fear and aided him. He was fleeing from an enemy, you see. I chased the enemy out of my forest using my fairy magic. He never set foot here again, and I picked Draven up into my arms and carried him home."

"Wow! That is an amazing story. Thank you for saving him, for protecting him."

Blaine smiled kindly. "Think nothing of it."

Finally, we reached the back of a castle, where my eyes caught a frantic Draven pacing back and forth. He lived in a castle? I wondered if he was some sort of royal being. Was I?

I watched him run his hands through his hair..in worry? My head dropped. I had scared my mate. I began to feel lower than scum.

Draven's eyes landed on Blaine and myself. He immediately rushed over to us. His glittering orbs glared questioningly at the Phouka. It seemed they were having a heated telepathic discussion. All at once, Draven's tensed shoulders relaxed and he smiled.

"Thank you, Blaine, for bringing her back to me." Draven grasped Blaine's shoulder and hugged him. "It's been too long, my dear friend. You save me, then my love. How can I ever repay you?"

Blaine chuckled. "I ask for nothing in return, Draven. She was searching for you. I believe she got a bit frightened in the castle all by herself."

"Yes, I suppose I should have stayed with her, or taken her with me." Draven stated and glanced down at me.

I lowered my head in shame. "I'm sorry, Draven."

His angry look softened and he threw his arms around me. "You're forgiven. I am just relieved that you aren't hurt. Thanks to my friend here, you are safe."

"Well, Draven, my job here is done." Blaine bowed to Draven and then turned to me. "It was such a pleasure, lovely." He took my hand into his and kissed my knuckles.

I laughed gently. "Thank you, Blaine, for everything."

Draven smirked. "I think it's time for us to vacate to the castle now. Blaine, thanks again and goodnight."

Draven spun us around and we traipsed to the back door. I glanced behind me and noticed that Blaine had vanished. He was nowhere in sight.

**_Probably went back home himself. _**I thought with a smile. He was so mysterious and charming.

I could not clear the fuzziness in the recesses of my mind. There was an important piece missing from my puzzle. I felt that there was something amiss. Something wasn't right and I planned to find out what.


	21. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Chapter 10 (Part 2)**

Once inside, Draven led me to the dining room where supper was being served. The aroma of the thick soup was delicious. There were three different types of breads. A bowl of salad, with fresh radishes, tomatoes, carrots, cucumbers, and lettuce, all topped in homemade Italian dressing. On a large glass plate was a roast. It looked so tender and juicy that my mouth was salivating just standing there and looking at the meat.

Draven pulled one of the chairs out for me. I gave him a loving smile, kissed his cheek, and slowly sat down.

"What a gentleman," I complimented him.

He chuckled and pushed my chair in. "I try, my lady, I try."

I laughed. "You know how to make a woman feel special, Draven."

"You didn't think that at first, my love."

My eyes shot open, I gasped, and spun around in my chair to glare at him. "What? What do you mean?"

I heard him growl under his breath, but he quickly recovered. "When we first met, sweetheart, you loved to play hard to get."

My brows scrunched in disbelief. "Why would that make me not like you back then, Draven?"

Draven stammered. "W-W-Well, you see, you - me - I mean, we, yes, we didn't see eye to eye a lot. Nevertheless, I always found it sexy when you were angry, so I went out of my way to piss you off all the time. Hence the reason for your hard feelings towards me in the beginning."

I chortled a bit. "Oh really? You thought my temper was sexy?"

His eyes darkened with lust. "Very much so. I wanted to rip your clothes off every time and take you hard against the walls."

My heart raced at his words. "Did I resist you?"

He nodded. "A few times, but my magnetism was too much for your defiant attitude. You eventually caved and, believe it or not, kissed me first."

My laugh spiraled out of me. "I can see why I gave into you."

"What's that suppose to mean, love?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I stared at him, bewildered. "You are gorgeous, Draven. Your mouth is so sinful, tempting. Your eyes are hypnotizing. And that body of yours is mouthwatering. You make my heartbeat skyrocket."

Draven leaned his head down to my ear and murmured. "What else tempts you about me?"

My nether regions dampened. "Your voice."

He kissed the side of my neck and the tone of his voice dropped sensually. "More. Tell me more. What does my voice do to you?"

"I remember when I first heard it," I whispered. "I was so intimidated by your peremptory aura and smooth baritone. Yet the more I had to listen to it, the more I caught myself getting weak in the knees."

His tongue flicked my earlobe. "Did it make you wet, Evelyn? Does it still?"

I sighed, "Yes, very much."

"After dinner, I am going to have dessert, which is you, my sweet." Draven stated with a carnal growl.

I gulped loudly. "O-Okay, I t-t-think I'd like that."

He chuckled. "Oh, I know you will."

Draven's fingers grasped my chin and pulled it up to his face. His lips grazed my own very carefully and he sucked up my plump bottom lip into his warm mouth. I moaned softly, so softly in fact I would be amazed that he even heard it.

Hear it he did, because his satisfied purr was long and content.

"How about we skip dinner and go straight to dessert then." I suggested playfully. "Only if you can catch me."

He grinned at me and growled out. "Oh, you naughty girl, I _am_ going to get you."

"Oh no, the big scary monster is trying to eat me." I squealed in fake fear. "Help me."

A touch of the giggles hit me and I jolted away from him.

Draven laughed. "You can run to the ends of the earth, love, but I will still find you. How many seconds before you want me to start looking?"

"Count to fifty, but pace yourself. Don't speed count." I told him and heard him begin with the number one.

With a smile, I ran out of the room and down a few dark corridors. My eyes darted back and forth for a good hiding spot. There was nothing.

His counting reverberated against the walls. They echoed in my ears. I was frantic, but in a giddy way.

Draven was already on twenty-eight. I quickly made my way to the ballroom. Curtains were strung everywhere, hanging down the walls, from the ceiling, covering the windows. It was obvious that this room was vacant. Maybe I could talk Draven into re-opening it.

**_We should have a masquerade ball._** My subconscious mentally shouted with joy at that thought. I could envision the whole thing in my head. It would be wonderful.

"Forty-six," Draven's voice broke my million thoughts and I rushed behind one of the many draperies along the wall.

"Forty-seven." I could feel my heart hammering in my chest at the thrill of his search for me.

"Forty-eight."

"Forty-nine," he shouted. "You better make sure your hidden well, baby."

I grinned. _**Just try to find me. You'll be searching all night.**_

"Fifty," Draven called out to me. "Ready or not, here I come."

I waited for what seemed to be an hour, although it was mere minutes. I slowed my breathing to a normal pace. My ears listened intently for his footsteps. It was silent. You could hear a pin drop.

Suddenly, the curtain was wrapped around my torso. My arms were confined, as well.

Draven's chuckle was all I heard. "Got you."

I smiled. "Yes, I see that. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to have my dessert." Draven told me with a laugh. "But first, would you care for a dance?"

"There's no music," I answered him.

Draven shook his head at me. "Not yet."

After his words, an orchestra playing filled my ears, except no one was there. I had to admit, it _was _beautiful. I could hear the cello, violin, flute, piano, and many others.

Draven unraveled the curtain from my torso and freed my arms. He came to stand behind me. His chest flush with my back. I could feel the heat of his body permeating into my own, warming my skin. He gripped my hands into his and laced his fingers with mine. His right arm, that was joined with mine, encircled my stomach and pulled me into him. We began to sway to the rhythm gently as he guided my other hand upward to rest on his neck.

"I love you."

Words can't describe the happiness I felt at those words coming from his lips. I was elated.

"I love you, too." I emotionally breathed out.

Draven and I danced leisurely, holding onto each other, staring into each other's eyes. He was so wonderful. So perfect.

"Draven?" I murmured.

"Hm?"

"Let's have a masquerade ball soon." I suggested to him.

His eyes shimmered with happiness. "That sounds like a fabulous idea, love."

I smiled in return and pivoted around to face him. "I meant what I said. I love you, Draven."

"I know." I have no idea why, but at my declaration he seemed saddened.

Draven leaned down to kiss me. His lips found mine with such hunger, such passion, that it took my breath away. It was as if this kiss would be the last, like this was the last time he would be able to touch me, like he was saying goodbye. It broke my heart.

_**What did Draven know that I didn't? Was he hiding something from me? **_My subconscious wailed in sorrow at the thought. A sense of dread hit me like a ton of bricks.

I didn't realize it then, but the very next day I would find out everything and my happy little world would come crashing down all around me.


	22. Chapter 11 Part 1

**Chapter 11 (Part 1)**

**Revelations**

_Knock, knock, knock._

I groaned out loud and covered my head with my pillow. A complacent smile lifted the corners of my mouth. I recalled how Draven and I had danced for hours last night. It was nice just enjoying one another's company.

Once we reached our bed, he undressed me tenderly and sensually. He laid me on the bed and proceeded to made love to me all night long. It was amazing.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I groaned again. Who was bothering me? Seriously, I did not want to get up. I was much too comfortable.

"Who is it?" My voice was ragged, hoarse, and husky from sleepiness.

"It is your room maid, my Lady." I could tell the one outside my door was a girl. She sounded kind and_ young._

I glanced to the side of me to wake Draven. However when I turned to touch his arm, I grabbed air. He was gone.

**_Now where did he run off to?_** I had a strange feeling that this had to do with his secretiveness lately. He needed to be more open with me, include me in things.

I covered my nude body and cleared my throat some. "Come in."

When my room maid stepped in the room, my mouth almost dropped in shock. She looked thirteen and, although absolutely adorable, I was angry that Draven was using this innocent little angel as one of his slaves. She was way too young.

She had hair that flowed down to her lithe waist. The little ringlet pigtails were two different colors. At the roots and to the middle length of her hair it was bright yellow, then it changed to a bright red. It was lovely.

Her eyes were an unnatural shade of yellow with slit black pupils. She wasn't human, that much was discernible, and yet I couldn't help but to be inquisitive as to what she was.

"My name is Nevaeh." she introduced herself and lowered in a curtsy. "I am here to offer my services, my Lady."

"Please," I sighed. "Call me Evie."

One thing I could never stand was formality. It seemed too stuck-up for my taste. I had a name and I wanted it to be used.

The cutest little dimple appeared on her left cheek as Nevaeh smiled. "Alright, Evie. Would you like some help getting ready?"

I gawked at her. "Ready for what?"

"For your marking ceremony."

I furrowed my brows. "Marking ceremony?"

Nevaeh nodded. "Draven is to give you his mating mark, that way no one can take you from him."

"Oh, I see." I replied, apprehensive. "Sure, let me get cleaned up first."

"Do you need my services."

I lifted my hand up to stop her from following me. "I can do it myself, sweetie, thank you though."

"I will wait right out here." she confirmed.

"I shouldn't be long." I enveloped the sheet around me and walked into the bathroom, where I relieved my aching bladder. I turned the taps of the garden tub on and looked around for everything I needed to clean myself.

As soon as I had all the items ready for use, I poured different liquids into the bath. They smelled wonderful and so cleanly.

After I shut the water off, pulled the sheet away from myself and dropped it to the floor, I lowered myself delicately into the water. It was the perfect temperature and it filled the tub to the point of overflowing. Lord knew I needed it full enough to surround my entire body. I had always been that way.

While I sat there in a daze, soaking, I pondered on what the mating ceremony consisted of. With a sigh, I cleared my rampaging thoughts and massaged the soap into my skin and scalp. It felt heavenly.

During my luxurious bath, Nevaeh told me from the other side of the closed door that she was going to get me some breakfast and that she'd be back in a minute. In that exact second, my tummy started growling and I laughed.

"Okay, sweetie." I hollered back. "I'm almost finished."

I cleansed my body thoroughly and stepped out of the huge tub. My fingers clutched a white soft terry cloth robe and I wrapped it around me. I walked out of the bathroom and my mouth immediately watered. The smell of the food was yummy.

On Draven's bedside table was a tray with a plate sitting on top filled with food; a Belgian waffle, two over-easy eggs, two pieces of toast, two sausage links, and two strips of bacon. Next to the plate was a glass of chocolate milk.

I grabbed the tray and sat down on the bed. "This looks so good."

As I began to eat, the flavors melted in my mouth. It was a blueberry Belgian waffle. _Good_ was an understatement. Superb was more like it.

"He is such a bastard." I heard Nevaeh murmur.

I don't believe she meant for me to hear it, but I asked anyways, "Who?"

Nevaeh's eyes widened and she stammered. "I-I-..well, I, um.."

"It's okay, Vaeh." I assured her. "Go on and tell me."

"Finish your meal and I will." she declared.

I did exactly that, and I finished everything on my plate. "I must have been very hungry."

"That doesn't surprise me." she commented. "After all the hell you have been through, and him not feeding you properly, your body is begging for all that food."

My lips pursed. "Are you talking about Draven, Nevaeh?"

"Damn straight I'm talking about Draven," she grumbled. "He has done so many wrong things and I am sick of it."

"Why are you here then, if you're so against him?" I asked her.

"I was Malderon's servant when he met you. Let's say I've been watching you from the sidelines. He was like a brother to me. I am a hybrid myself and I was cast out by most vampires. He found me when I was about three and took me in."

"Malderon?" I whispered. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Are you kidding me?" she shrieked and grasped my hands. "You don't remember your mate?"

"Draven is my mate, Nevaeh." I told her, confused.

She shook her head. "No, Evie, he isn't."

"I don't understand."

Nevaeh's eyes stared into mine and her's started to glow. For a few minutes we stood there like this. Neither of us said a word. We didn't even move a muscle. It was strange.

Suddenly, she grew furious. "Blaine..the ass. He took your memory."

"What?"

Nevaeh groaned, perturbed. "Evie, come on, you have to remember Malderon."

"No, Nevaeh, I don't know this person."

"What about Laird?" she asked me.

"No."

"Ana?" she continued to interrogate me. "You don't remember Anastacia, who died to protect you against Draven?"

"These names sound so familiar, but I can't recall anything." I explained.

"It's okay, Evie." Nevaeh said sadly. "Just keep this between us, please?"

I nodded. "I will. I hope that what you are saying is false, Vaeh. I don't know how I would react if I found out that Draven was lying to me this whole time."

"I understand. Let's talk about something else. Yes?"

I smiled. "That sounds great."

"Is there anything you would like to ask me?"

"Definitely!" I joyfully replied. "How old are you?"

"I am eighteen."

My eyes blinked a few times in disbelief. "You're eighteen? You don't look a day over thirteen."

"We age differently."

I nodded in understanding. "What are you?"

"I am half vampire and half ice dragon demon."

My eyes lit up in curiosity. "A dragon? Seriously? That is so damn awesome!"

Nevaeh grinned sweetly. "You really think so?"

I giggled. "I most definitely do. I never knew dragons existed."

"We aren't like the dragons you see in mythological stories." she claimed. "We all possess a different element. Mine is ice. We have wings, but we control when they are allowed to be released. Instead of blowing ice out of my mouth, like dragons are said to blow fire in books and movies, I form it between my palms. And, as you can see, I'm not all scaly. That's the vampire gene in me. If I was a pure-blooded ice dragon demon, I would have scales all over my body. Like I told you a minute ago, we age differently, which is why I look so young. Mentally I am eighteen, physically I look thirteen. As soon as I turn twenty, I will start to look my mental age. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does. You are spectacular, Nevaeh." I declared, throwing my arms about her neck and hugging her.

She giggled and embraced me, as well. "Thank you, Evie. That means a lot."

I dried off with my robe and grabbed a gray fluffy towel, securing it tightly around me. It was a tough decision to figure out what to wear, especially for such a important occasion.

"Hey, Nevaeh, has Draven said anything to you about what this ceremony is going to be like?"

She lowered her head in shame. "Yes, he has, but he warned me that he'd kill me if I said anything."

"What? Why?"

"Because he.." she began to tell me, until she was interrupted.

"Because I wanted to tell you in person." Draven had entered the room.


	23. Chapter 11 Part 2

**Chapter 11 (Part 2)**

"Draven?" My heart tensed up as I gazed upon the gorgeous man in front of me. "What are you talking about?"

I leaned up to kiss him, but he eluded me. Something about him was off today. He was different..distant. His aura was very dark. But why?

Draven hugged me to him. "It's time for you to remember everything now, Evelyn."

His palms cradled my face and his eyes were boring into mine intensely. Flashes of my past rushed through my head so fast that a sense of vertigo hit me. Tears fell down my cheeks as I relived each horrid memory. It all came back to me, every single detail.

Suddenly, it all stopped.

Draven released me and I crashed to the floor, screaming out my hatred. "How could you? I fucking loved you. You made me love you. I loved you!"

"It was great while it lasted, wasn't it, love?" Draven knelt down and murmured into my ear. "And that is how it can be, it will be, once the mating mark is complete."

"No!" I responded through gritted teeth. "You used me. You are nothing but slime, and I will never be yours."

"How wrong you are." he spat and rose to his feet.

I clutched the towel closer to me, before it fell off, and stood to my feet. "I will always belong to Malderon."

"He's fucking dead, Evelyn." Draven roared in my face. "I know because I killed him."

My feet shuffled back and I wished for some semblance of a miracle. I had to stay away from him as far as possible. Something about him wasn't normal, well as normal as he gets.

"Dear, sweet, Evelyn." he cooed, clasping his hands behind his back. "Tonight is the night of our mating ritual."

I raised a finely shaped brow. "You think so, do you?"

Draven chuckled and his eyes sparkled impishly. "I know so." He looked towards Nevaeh. "Did you not spill everything to our guest of honor?"

Nevaeh shivered. "No, Sir, you told me not to."

"Good girl." he responded cheerfully.

"You are a bastard." I growled.

He flashed me a grin that seemed to stretch across his face. It reminded me of the devil himself. Somehow I knew what was coming next.

I was correct.

Draven slapped me so fast and hard that it caused the side of my body and my head to slam into the wall. I toppled to the floor and shook my head to clear the darkness creeping in.

My heart broke and tears lined my lashes. "Why? You were so kind and loving before. Why turn back into the old Draven?"

He laughed loudly then. "Oh, sweetling, I had to act the part."

"You son-of-a-bitch, you were acting?" My hands trembled in anger. "Thanks to you I've lost everyone I have ever cared about; I have been scarred in so many ways; I was covered in blood and stunk to high heaven because of it; you put me in a damn coma for a week."

"Be obedient next time." Draven replied stoically, shrugging his shoulders. I felt a sense of deja vu at his words. He had said them before, I just knew it deep in the pit of my gut.

"You heartless prick, let's get something straight," I seethed. "I will never be your submissive whore."

"There is nothing you can do to stop it from happening." he countered, clearly amused. "I really hate to break it to you, but no one is going to save you, so you might as well settle for what is clearly inevitable in the first place - which, my dear, is being mated to me. That aside, I have a present for you."

That could only mean anything to do with pain, yet I was a tad bit inquisitive. "What is it?"

Draven stepped over to the bed and uncovered a package from underneath the comforter. "I do hope you like it."

I opened his so-called gift and gasped. It was a full length empire line dress in white silk with slashed lace sleeves. It had a deliciously low v-neckline, showing a generous view of my cleavage. A thin red ribbon wrapped around and tied in the front to support under my bust. The material was absolutely gorgeous. I was dumbfounded.

"If you didn't care for me," I whispered, "then why are you giving me such a lovely dress?"

Draven came over to me and brushed the pads of his fingers down my cheek. "I never said I didn't care for you."

"Then why are you always hurting me?"

Draven never answered my question, instead he told me. "I want you to look exquisite for this special occasion. It comes with accessories, as well."

I picked up the gown and, sure enough, underneath it was enticing jewelry. There was a white-gold necklace lined in little garnets and opals. It seemed very dainty and served as somewhat of a choker. Another white-gold necklace lay at the bottom of the package with a medium-sized garnet pendant that would sit above the valley between my breasts. Everything was finely detailed and elegant.

"It would please me greatly if you would wear these." he stated, loving the twinkle of appreciation in my eyes. "I want you to look more beautiful than you have ever made yourself appear."

"Thank you, Draven, but you..."

"That reminds me; Nevaeh," he spoke her name to get her attention.

She stood in front of him. "Sir?"

"You will be helping her."

"I will make her look like a goddess, Sir." she proclaimed with a curtsy.

"I believe you will."

Draven clutched my chin between his thumb and index finger. "Until tonight, my beautiful Evelyn." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine tenderly.

Draven released me, spun on his heel, and stalked out of the bedroom. It was safe to say, he left me perplexed. One minute, he's the devil himself; and the next, he's chivalrous. How absurd!

**_I don't get him. Can you say bi-polar?_**

Nevaeh touched my arm. "Are you alright, Evie?"

"I'm so confused."

Her smile dropped. "I know you are."

I ran a hand down my face. "For the past week, he has done nothing but hurt me. Then, he acts so loving, grant it he was acting, but still. And today, he hurts me again, then acts like a complete gentleman. He is so infuriating."

"He is disconcerted as much as you are, but about his own feelings towards you." Nevaeh confessed.

"If he cares, why does he torture me?" I asked, stress and anxiety tearing my head apart.

"He's angry because he has fallen in love with you." she growled.

My head was aching. "So why not just court me, instead of force me to become his mate?"

"You are still free game to any immortal. Once he marks you, you will be completely his."

"Is there a way to get out of this?" I questioned. "Can I run away?"

"No! Please, he'll beat you and I can't stand to see, smell, or hear it anymore." Nevaeh cried out.

"Okay, so no running. I guess I'll just have to face this." I complained.

"Thank you, Evie."

Nevaeh tensed up and sucked in a breath.

"Vaeh, what's wrong?" I asked her and touched her shoulder.

"Something is coming." she explained to me. "I cannot describe it. It's angry. It's outraged. And it's beyond powerful."

"What?" I inquired. "What are you talking about?"

Just then Nevaeh's eyes gaped at something behind me and she gasped audibly. "Master?"

Curious, as usual, I turned around to take a look. My eyes widened, as well. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, _who_ I was seeing.

My soul instantly recognized him. He was beautiful; well, more beautiful than before. What was strange was his angelic wings.

I stepped up to him slowly and I was afraid to touch him, as if I'd taint him. "Mal-Mal-"

He smiled. "Hello, Evie, my love."

I fainted.


	24. Chapter 12 Part 1

**Chapter 12 (Part 1)**

**Reunited At Last**

Gentle calloused hands ran down every inch of my face. The touch, seemingly familiar, made me shiver pleasantly. It made me feel at peace, content. I scooted closer to that person, a smile of tranquility lifting the corners of my full lips.

**_I could stay like this forever._**I thought to myself.

A masculine scent wafted through my nose. The powerfully musky essence surrounded every part of me. It was addicting and I knew that smell from somewhere - some distant memory. There was only one person who was gifted with an enticing aroma such as this.

My eyelids flickered as I began to force them open. They were sealed shut it seemed, so my brows lifted a few of times strenuously. I had to see if this person was indeed who I was hoping it was.

The effort I used to pry my eyelids apart was painful, but helpful at the same time. Before long, they slowly opened and the light of the room bombarded my vision, temporarily blinding me due to its brightness.

I shielded my eyes with my arm and mumbled about the bedside lamp's illuminating light bulb stinging my eyes. A gasp escaped me when I heard an amused chuckle beside me. It wasn't Draven.

After it went through my eardrums, I instantly recalled everything that had happened before I passed out and raised myself to sit up.

"Malderon." My head turned left and right. Sure enough, he was right there, in the flesh, on my right side. Not one part of him was burned. He looked scrumptiously perfect.

There were some differences about him, though, like his wings for example. One was white and the other was black. His hair was shorter than I remembered and tipped in pure white.

However, when I glanced into his eyes, I gasped again. They were absolutely and incredibly gorgeous. They were still his usual color, orange-red, but streaked inside that hue was amethyst, much like Draven's. The only difference between his and Malderon's, Draven's didn't have a third color. Malderon's did and it was the prettiest shade of aquamarine.

**_What happened to my love to make him so altered?_**

He smiled with affection. "Evie, there is so much to tell you."

"Malderon? It_ is_ you! You're really here!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, no chance of living afterward. All the passion, grief, love, comfort, and turmoil, was put into that one kiss.

I pulled away and cupped his face, touched his chest, and ran my hands down his arms. He laughed a bit at my intrusion, but I had to make sure everything was still intact.

"I'm alright now, love." Malderon laid his forehead against mine and kissed me again. His lips felt so good on my own. His tongue caressed every crevice in my mouth, and mine did the same to his. We held each other so closely. His hands delved in my soft hair. For the first time, in a long time, I felt complete again.

Tears of joy ran down my cheeks. "What happened?"

Malderon grasped my hand and twined our fingers together. "Draven_ did_ successfully kill me, Evie, my darling. I was a pile of ashes after he was finished with me. It was what commenced afterward that's so miraculous. I was revived."

My eyes widened. "How and by whom?"

"My parents." He gazed lovingly at me. "My mother and father are alive, love, and are very powerful immortals. She is a hybrid, an angel and a vampire mixed. She was an Archangel, but what happened to her is another story for another time. She introduced me to my father. He is the strongest water demon ever to exist. When they used their powers to bring me back, I returned in my true form."

"What are you?"

Malderon squeezed my hand in an assuring manner. "I am a hybrid of three immortals – a vampire, an angel, and a water demon."

"That is.." I paused, not knowing the words I wanted to say. "Wow! Deron, everything has been down right crazy for me as well. I've missed you so much."

"I have missed you more than feelings can express, my beautiful love." Malderon whispered into my ear. "The only thing that we need to focus on is now, and right now, Evelyn Rose Williams, I am going to mark you as mine for the final time. My demon heritage will stop anyone from undoing my mating mark. Then, I will destroy Draven forever. Are you ready?"

I nodded immediately. There was no thinking about it. I knew we were intended to be together. He was my soul mate and nothing, no one, could ever take that bond away.

"Erase every part of Draven from me, Malderon!" I exclaimed. "I only want your scent, your presence, your touch to linger for forever more."

"That I can and will do." Malderon's lips pressed against my pulse. He licked his previous mark and a purr rumbled his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, cradling him to me, bracing myself for the agony.

He kissed my neck and bit into me. My body tensed and I moaned in pain. It hurt so much, like the last time. Still, I understood it was necessary. Tears cascaded down my face. It was unbearable and I began to pant in agony.

I heard Malderon's voice in my head, calming me, soothing me, telling me how much he loved me, how special I was to him. My muscles relaxed gradually as he pumped more sincere and loving words into my mind.

However, the pain melted away and was replaced with indescribable amounts of pleasure. I began to tear at his back with my nails, grind into his clothed groin. I wanted him so badly. I gasped and groaned. This was intense. I'd never felt this way when Draven bit me each time. This time it was more potent.

Malderon relinquished his fangs, pierced his tongue, and slid the bloody appendage over my wound. The wanton feeling disappeared and I instantly felt a tingling sensation all over me. The blood in my veins burned as it rushed through my system. My heart stopped for a split second and I inhaled a breath, clutching at it.

As if it never happened, that the drumming organ never quit, it started beating again. Its rhythm was in sync with Malderon's. To be honest, in a sense, I felt brand new.

I heard his thoughts plain and clear as day. I could sense his emotions. He was worried that the mark did not take. That I wasn't going to be able to handle it.

I looked at him, my hand cupped his cheek. "It is done, my love. We are one."

My love grinned from ear to ear and snuggled me into his chest. "I love you so much. I thought about you every day while my father was training me. I have missed you. This is where you belong, sweetheart."

"Oh, and where is that exactly?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

The gleam in his eyes was full of unconditional love. "In my arms."


	25. Chapter 12 Part 2

**Chapter 12 (Part 2)**

Someone cleared their throat. "Master; Evie; I'd better get you dressed and ready to see Draven."

"Yes, you are right." I said and stood to my feet.

I slipped into the dress and placed all the jewelry where they needed to be on my body. I felt so different now that I was mated to Malderon. It was a foreign feeling even from when he gave me his mating mark the first time. I supposed it was because I was mated irreversibly to him this time.

"Nevaeh," Malderon acknowledged my sweet room maid. "It is wonderful to see you. Are you ready to go home, little sister?"

She smiled sweetly. "I have been ever since you disappeared."

"Little sister?" I questioned, my brow lifted.

Malderon grinned. "She is like my little sister, my love. Always has been, ever since I took her in many years ago."

"She is a kind soul, isn't she?" I proclaimed and winked at her.

"Come here and give me a hug." he told Nevaeh, embracing her like he would a sibling. "Thank you for taking care and keeping a close eye on my Evie."

"I would do it again if I had to." Nevaeh stated and moved over to me.

Something then occurred to me. "Hold up! Vaeh, why weren't you with the others when I helped them escape?"

"I left with Draven. I was his personal assistant."

**_That makes sense. I'm grateful that she wasn't with the others._** Nevaeh sat me in a chair and got to work on my appearance. Her hands worked swiftly and professionally as she piled my hair up on top of my head prettily. Loose curls framed my face and hung down my back.

Vaeh applied a bit of makeup to accent my features more. Not a lot, though, she knew I didn't agree with dark, drastic colors. I preferred to look natural.

Malderon's jaw dropped and he gathered me into his arms. "You look exquisite, my love."

I blushed. "Really? It's not too much?"

He shook his head. "No, it's perfect." His eyes watered with tears, yet not one drop fell. "You're perfect."

"Thank you." I was so speechless.

Nevaeh halted our sentimental moment. "Wait a minute! What happens if Draven smells your scent on Evie?"

"Ah, yes," Malderon began to speak and pulled a vial from his pocket. "I have this potion from my father that will mask it, but only for a few minutes. That will give me enough time to form my destruction orb and annihilate that bastard for good. I will tell you to move away from him through our connection and then it will all be over."

For some reason the thought of Draven being annihilated did not sit right with me. My stomach churned with anger and sorrow. I seriously started to question my heart. **_Why should it bother me? He has done nothing but evil and vile things to me, so why does it depress me to know that Draven will be gone forever?_**

"Evie, did you hear that?" Nevaeh asked me. "You'll be free from him for good."

Before I could utter a reply, Draven's enraged growl reverberated in the room as he stood in the doorway. "What a great plan, Malderon Lee."

Nevaeh and I both screamed in terror.

"I could have sworn you were fucking dead." Draven snarled. "I watched you burn to ashes with my own two eyes, so how is this possible?"

Malderon grinned, cockily. "You're not the only hybrid, Draven."

Draven knew our plan now. He had exposed us. This insight made me down right petrified.

Nevaeh and I stayed behind Malderon. The poor girl was trembling like a leaf being blown in the season of Fall. I was pretty sure I was, too, but I couldn't tell. I was just too numb, paralyzed.

At the moment, I was so overcome with anxiety that I started to feel faint.**_ No, don't pass out, not now._**I shouted at my subconscious.

"Dear sweet Evelyn." Draven cooed. His smirk was malicious. "You look absolutely ravishing; good enough to eat. Too bad I have to kill you now, because I would love to dive my face between your thighs this very second."

"No!" My cry was soft with hidden desire. It was so embarrassing. My heart pounded in my chest and my thighs clenched.

His smile widened and he chuckled. "Is that a "no" to not kill you, or to not eat your succulent pussy?"

"I don't want to die." I sobbed.

God I sounded pathetic. Thing is, what would you do if your life was being threatened? I'd like to see you do any better.

"Oh, so it's _that_ specific threat that you are opposing to." He laughed and licked a fang at me sensually. "I should say it is more of a promise concerning you, my beauty."

Draven took a deep breath through his nose and his eyes rolled back for a second before landing on my reddening face again. He rushed at me with blinding speed. His palms thrust against Malderon's chest and he hurled him across the room, away from me. My love crashed into the wall, leaving an indentation of his body, and was stuck there.

Draven grabbed me and crushed my chest to his. "Mm, your fear is intoxicating. And what is that I smell? Are you aroused, precious? Do you crave my touch still?"

"Please, Draven, I am begging you." It was then that tears started to tumble down. "Don't do this, please."

"It wasn't my intention, at first." he stated, sorrowfully. "I was going to make you mine. You would have made a perfect immortal queen."

"I-I-," I tried to get out the words. It was as if I had cotton mouth and couldn't even swallow the annoying lump in my throat, let alone say anything.

"But you ruined that opportunity when you accepted his mark." he sneered. Disdain poisoned his words. "It can't be taken back; his demon blood ensures that."

"Draven, please, just let them go. I will stay with you, forever. Just let them go." I suggested, fearing for Nevaeh and Malderon's life.

"It's too late." he whispered. "I wouldn't even be able to stand his scent on you if I kept you. It makes me sick." He brushed his fingers down my face. "Oh, my sweet, I had such glorious plans for us."

Malderon finally was able to extract himself out of the wall. He stood and dusted his clothes off. Once he glanced over at me, his eyes darkened. He seen me in the arms of our enemy and he hissed like a pissed off snake.

Deron spoke through clenched teeth. "Draven, let's take this outside. Now!"

"Gladly." Draven grinned slyly.

Before Draven released me, his mouth collided to mine. I opened my mouth, hell bent on biting his lip to stop him. However, he pulled away too quickly.

Malderon roared in outrage. "No one threatens my love and gets away with it. No one takes my mate from me and lives. Lastly, no one tastes who is mine; never again."

"Oh, calm down, Malderon Lee." Draven chortled, stepping away from me. "What do you say, winner takes all? I might be able to stand your scent on her_ then_, because it will fade away within a few weeks."

Malderon growled, crossing his arms. "After you, you prick. I don't trust you behind me."

Draven snorted. "Do you honestly believe that I trust you? Never mind, the sooner we get this over with, the better. I'll go."

I watched Draven turn around and exit the room. His footsteps could be heard stomping down the hall. I could feel each foot fall in my belly.

Malderon sighed and motioned me forth. I immediately ran up to him. My arms coiled around his waist. He held me so tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"No matter what happens, I want you both to call on my mother and father. They will keep you safe." Malderon muttered softly into my hair. "I love you, my Evelyn." He offered his hand for Nevaeh to grasp. "And you, little Nevaeh."

There we were in a group hug and it felt strange. I couldn't come to grips with this. It wasn't fair. I didn't want to lose my love, my mate, again. Not again.

The most confusing, insane thing about all this was, I didn't want to lose Draven either.

**_What in the hell is wrong with me?_**

_(Author's Note: Just one more chapter (Part 1 & 2) and then the epilogue and this story is complete. I will then be revising Book 2. Thank you for reading and for your patience.)_


	26. Chapter 13 (Part 1)

**Chapter 13 (Part 1)**

**The Final Fight**

Malderon's arms swung around both mine and Nevaeh's shoulders, me on his right side and Vaeh on his left. He clutched us both to him protectively and kissed the top of my head.

We stepped out of Draven's bedroom and went down the halls in silence. During our walk, I found that I couldn't glance up at what was ahead - the doorway leading to the outside, leading to where Draven was standing.

Worry, anxiety, fear, and a mixture of emotions concocted a scary brew for my stomach. A trickle of sweat dripped down my chest. I couldn't tell if it was all that was taking place. I didn't know the reason actually, but my gut started to cramp slightly and a bout of nausea hit me.

_**What is wrong with me? Is this an anxiety attack coming on, or is it something else?**_ My mind wondered in bewilderment.

Quicker than I wished, our shoes were tromping on the grass outside. My head lifted heavenward as I looked fixedly at the moon. It was reflecting an eerie glow that night. I shivered.

Draven tossed his cloak off and my eyes immediately landed on him. Shamelessly, I ogled his gorgeous physique. He still made me swoon. I swallowed the lump in my throat, struggling to pry my gaze from my mate's enemy. I couldn't stop it, something was taking control of my physical reactions.

**_Why is his beauty still captivating me?_** I asked myself in my own thoughts.

Draven wore dark trousers, as I peeked lower I seen a bulge. Oh my God!Did I excite him? Was it the thrill of the fight? Why was I inquiring if I excited him?

_**Not only is my body doing things without my permission, my brain is acting retarded, as well.**_

Upon his upper form was a black satin vest with no buttons. It showed his masculinity off perfectly. He was so damn sexy.

_**Those arms. Those pecks. Wow!**_

Draven chuckled sensually. My cheeks heated up. He was reading my mind like an open book.

_**How is this possible? I am mated now. He shouldn't be able to.**_

Draven's brow lifted. I turned my head and saw Nevaeh practically drooling, as well as myself. Glad I wasn't alone. I mean, at least I wasn't the only one who had impure thoughts.

Too bad he was evil.

**_What am I thinking? What the hell is wrong with me?_**I shouldn't have been feeling remorse for the asshole, but strangely, I was.

Malderon moved me to face him and he didn't look very happy. I knew he heard everything through our mind link.

I shrugged my shoulders at him and threw my hands up in the air. I couldn't explain why I was thinking like an idiot. Again, I seriously felt as if someone was taking over my thoughts.

Malderon opened his mouth to speak, until I stopped him. "For the love of God, Malderon, don't ask."

Draven laughed at that statement. "It seems to me that someone is still very much attracted to me. How is that, Malderon, when she should be solely fascinated with you? You_ did_ mark her. I smell your stench on her. Peculiar, don't you think?"

Malderon hissed, his eyes gleaming dangerously. "Watch yourself, Draven."

"Not to mention, I can still read her thoughts." Draven continued on. "After being marked with a demonic bond, her thoughts should be guarded. Only you should be allowed to hear her."

Malderon snarled. "Enough!"

Draven's cackle was sinister and a burst of fire shot out from his outstretched hand. The long flame came barreling towards all three of us.

Instinct smacked Malderon in the brain. He hastily formed an energy shield and deflected the attack. The look on his face was apologetic and he shoved me and Vaeh away from him.

In the blink of an eye, Malderon was face to face with Draven. Fists were being thrown, some hits landed their marks, so fast that it was making my head spin and my nausea to heighten.

I was becoming more and more queasy. My body was trembling with chills of an unknown origin. I gulped my saliva down my parched throat. My hand brushed the sweat from my forehead. Something was wrong with me.

Draven taunted Malderon, catching him with an upper cut. "I wonder, Malderon, if I caressed her, would our beautiful vixen feel aroused? Would she give in to her desires? The question is, should we find out?"

I transferred my thoughts to Malderon. **_He is trying to anger you, my love. Let it go in one ear and out the other. I love only you._**

Malderon admitted through our link. **_That is a little hard for me to do, Evelyn, especially when I can smell how slick his appearance is making you._**

"Don't forget my voice." Draven added, obviously hearing our mental conversation again.

Sure enough, my thighs were drenched with my nectar. **_What in the damn hell is going on with me?_**

Malderon's head dropped sadly and turned away from me.

Draven took advantage of Deron's depression and used a burst of his strength to heave Malderon many feet into the air. His body disappeared in the black void.

I felt so ashamed. Why was I reacting to Draven like this? It didn't make sense. I was acting like a complete whore. This was not me.

All of a sudden, I fell to my knees in miserable agony. The cramps had worsened significantly and I doubled over. I felt a sense of vertigo hit me so hard that I couldn't stop the vomit from shooting out of my mouth. It projected everywhere before I could run away from the scene.

Nevaeh knelt behind me, rubbing my back. "Oh my, Evie, what is wrong?"

I couldn't talk. All I could do was hurl.

Nevaeh sprinted into the castle and rushed back to me with a cold wet wash cloth. She handed it to me and I ran it over my flushed skin.

In a flash, Draven was in front of me and lifting my head up. His eyes beamed into mine. He gripped my shoulders and picked me up.

Draven leaned down to my throat and inhaled. "I know what's wrong with her."

A twinkle of light in the sky was all I seen and it was growing larger as each second ticked by. It took me a moment to realize that the sparkle was Malderon's enormous white wing as he descended from the night. His form appeared hastily and he dove to the ground.

Once his booted feet touched the earth, he tucked in his wings. I couldn't get over how damn enormous they were. Seeing them expanded to full length was nothing short of amazing.

A dark aura of rage emitted from his whole body. Blue, white, and purple lightning arced from his fingertips, then palm to palm. Deadly fangs overlapped his plump lower lip. I shivered in excitement at my mate.

Malderon's possessive nature kicked in and he roared. "If you know what is good for you, Draven, you will step the hell away from my mate."

Draven snarled and rushed us over to Malderon. "You arrogant jackass, there is something wrong with her."

"What are you talking about?" Deron hissed, angrily.

"Take a whiff of her, fool." Draven shouted, clearly fed up with Deron's attitude. "What do you smell?"

Malderon's nose buried itself into my hair and he inhaled deeply. A deep purred rumbled in his chest. My scent satisfied him.

Then he gasped. "My God, you're, Evie, you're.."

_(Author's Note: This is the only part of the last chapter that I am posting tonight. I hope you love the cliffhanger (although some of you know what happens next..lol.) I will get Part 2 of Chapter 13 out in two days. I hope you can hold out until then. Happy reading.)_


	27. Chapter 13 Part 2

_(Author's Note: Are you all ready for the reveal? It's been two days, I promised only that many. First I want to thank two people who have been reading my story. #1 - alistarsmusic; you are such a wonderful friend. Thank you for being so kind, patient, and understanding. #2 - Miss Kristina; you are my newest reader. Thank you for being so nice in your reviews. Also, all my readers, check out these two's stories. They are fantastic! Without further ado, Part 2. ~ DarkMistress)_

**Chapter 13 (Part 2)**

Draven sighed, rolling his eyes. "Evelyn, you are pregnant."

Pain enshrouded me, but I still managed to let out a terrified shriek. "What? How? I thought vampires couldn't reproduce with a human."

"They can't," Malderon grumbled. His glare darkened as it locked on Draven. "But hybrids can."

I immediately began to shake. "Oh my God! Does that mean _he's_ the father?" I pointed at Draven.

Draven gawked at me, hurt, and shook his head. "Not necessarily. You see, even though his hybrid side was dormant, he was still more than a vampire. Either of us could be the father."

"That makes no sense." I murmured. "When he bit me as a vampire, why was the mark able to be undone by you?"

"Evelyn, he had to come into his powers." Draven explained. "If I would have marked you before I finished my transformation centuries ago, any other immortal would have been able to take you from me. Now that he is in his true form, no one can re-mark you."

"Our demon powers, and all that comes with it, are dormant until we finish our transformation." Malderon piped in.

I shook my head. "I think I understand."

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Nevaeh spoke up. She had been watching at the sidelines. "Surely you two aren't going to finish this fight. What if the baby _is_ Draven's? The child needs its father, as much as it needs its mother." She pointedly peered at Draven. "Are you going to change your evil ways for this baby?"

Draven groaned and ran a hand down his face. "The battle will be postponed, until we find out who has impregnated Evelyn. Are we in agreement?"

Malderon continued to glare at him. "Fine, but only until the results."

"This has just taken a turn for the worst." I whined, exasperated. "Who would have thought? I'm a mother, again."

"If the baby is Malderon's?" Nevaeh asked.

"Then I will step down and you will never hear from me again." Draven said. I could hear the hurt in his voice. It affected me greatly.

In that moment, two beings appeared before us. One had long black hair and was female. She was beautiful with multi-colored eyes, red-orange and violet. She looked very familiar.

The other had hair as white as snow and was male. His eyes were aquamarine. They both held a power about them that enforced obedience in their presence.

Malderon perked up. "Mother; Father."

I gaped at them, "These two are your parents, Deron?"

He nodded. "Why are you two here?"

Zenith smiled proudly. "It is done, my son."

Malderon cocked his head. "How is that? He is still alive."

Ariella laughed. "Do you not recall what we told you? It would take your's and Evelyn's bond to take him out."

"He is still living though." Deron argued. "We didn't take him out."

"Your bond destroyed the evil in him." Ariella told him. "If it wasn't for Evelyn being your soul mate, and the fight between all of you, Draven's heart would not have changed."

I started to grasp what they were trying to explain. "It's the baby that is converting him. Draven is not the same anymore because of the unknown bond between the baby and him."

Ariella grinned and moved over to me. "I'm glad you picked her, son. She is a smart cookie. Let me introduce myself. I am Malderon's mother, Ariella Gael Velici Aqua. It is an honor to finally meet you, Miss Evelyn Rose Williams."

Zenith followed Ariella and stopped in front of me. "And I am Zenith Aqua. It's a pleasure, dear one." He took my hand and kissed it.

Ariella giggled, playfully slapping his shoulder. "Be careful, sugar, he is a charmer."

Zenith laughed and kissed his mate softly. "I have eyes only for you, my love."

"You had better." Ariella snickered.

Draven pulled me into his arms, holding me. It felt different than when he had held me in the past. Dare I say, I felt rather content.

"If this child is mine, Evelyn, I will protect it and you with my life. If it's not, I will watch you from afar. You have changed me. This baby has changed me. I don't know how you both managed such a feat, but you have."

Someone cleared their throat and the moment was ruined. We all turned our heads to glance at Malderon.

"Can I have her back now? It has been forever since I've made love to my mate."

Draven lowered his head, trying to hide the jealousy in his eyes. "Sure, but if you hurt her, I will rip you to pieces."

Deron raised his brow in question. "Aren't you the one who started all of this suffering and turmoil? You are the one who put her through hell and you are telling _me_ not to hurt her?"

Draven growled. "Yes, I know I did those things." He gazed lovingly down at me. "I swear to you, I will never hurt again, in any way."

Malderon's eyes narrowed.

Ariella smiled sweetly at her son. "It had to happen, dearest. There is a connection between the three of you. It has turned him good. The child _is_ Draven's, make no mistake about that. But do not despair, honey, for your bond is permanent. Her love for Draven is the child's and will pass. The love she has for you is permanent. This was all in God's plan. He has a plan for us all."

I could not believe it. I was in one hell of a love triangle. Malderon; Draven; and myself.

I knew it was my child causing me to feel such emotions towards its father. It loved its daddy. I sighed and a fulfilled smile arose to my flushed face.

All of this made me wonder if the little bambino sensed good in Draven all along. It was obvious, like Ariella told us, that God had.

Malderon and Draven began coddling me. They were leaning down to my belly and touching it. They both talked to the baby. Then they would kiss my hair, my cheek, forehead, and lips. I giggled loudly when Malderon growled in his chest about the last one.

Draven grinned. "What is so funny, my sweet?"

"I think she's laughing at us." Malderon grouched.

I nodded my head. "My life is going to be a journey, that's all I know."

Malderon picked me up in his arms. "Yes, it is. However, it will be a great one."

"Hey, watch the baby!" Draven hollered and I laughed even harder.

Malderon rolled his eyes. "I am not going to hurt the baby, dumb ass."

A resounding slap filled our ears. Malderon gawked at me in shock. I had slapped him.

I was fuming. "Don't call him that."

"It seems my child did not like your choice of words, dick." Draven's cocky smile and name calling earned him a smack on the shoulder.

Malderon chuckled. "And neither does she like yours."

"She?" I asked him.

Draven cupped my right cheek in his palm. "Yes, love. We immortals can sense the sex of our children."

"Another little girl." I said to myself out loud. "I hope Rosalyn will be okay with this. I don't want her thinking I am replacing her."

Draven's smile dropped. "I am so sorry, Evelyn. I have put you through so fucking much. If I could turn back time and stop myself from ever killing your loved ones, I would. I swear it."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I don't think I will ever find anyone as good as you are." Draven stated.

My heart broke for him. "Yes you will. She will be even better than I am. She will love you inside and out."

"I hope you're right, love."

"I know I am." I replied and hugged him.

Malderon walked up behind me and gently took me from Draven. He turned me around and kissed me. This kiss took my breath away and made my heartbeat quicken.

It was so obvious that I loved this man. There was no one, now that Draven had come to grips that he could never have me, that would ever tear us apart again. I just hoped from now on it was happily ever after for us, and wished it for Draven as well.

"I love you." Malderon murmured to me.

I stared into my mate's multicolored eyes. "I love you, always and forever."

**The End, or Is It?**


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Five months and twenty-eight days had passed and I was as big as a damn horse. According to Ariella and Zenith, I would only carry mine and Draven's daughter for six months. The reason for that is because she was going to be a supernatural child. Therefore, I was due in a few days.

I bet you're wondering how Draven and Malderon are getting along. Well, they have in fact become rather close. It is so strange to see the man who was our greatest enemy and my husband as the best of friends. To be honest, they're like brothers now.

Oh, that reminds me. I forgot to tell you that Malderon and I got married a month after the big battle and the big news about being pregnant, again.

Just thinking about that day, I roll my eyes and laugh. My daughter certainly had a mind of her own.

It had been a medium sized wedding, with immediate family, Malderon's clan - who was ecstatic that Malderon was alive and I was free from Draven. The pixies were there, they decorated Blaine's forest and it was beautiful. Blaine attended as well.

Zenith stood up as Malderon's bestman. Draven, Laird, Kael, Silo and Nemello were the groomsmen. I asked Ariella to be my maid of honor and Nevaeh, Iris, Viola, Karlia, and Ginny to be my bridesmaids. It was such a special day for all of us.

After the baby is finally born, my transformation will be taking place. Deron has agreed to turn me into an immortal. Thing is, I won't be a full-fledged blood sucker.

Why, you ask?

Well, it's simple. Malderon marked me, being a hybrid, remember? I will be a mixture of a water demon, a vampire, an angel, and a human. The blood of all four creatures runs through me, but it's not "activated" yet.

Malderon stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my belly. "It's time to eat, my love. How is she?"

I laughed when the baby kicked Malderon's hands. "She is lively right now. She always is when you and Draven are around."

My love and I sat down for dinner with his clan and parents, they had moved into the manor. Draven and Nevaeh had prepared a special dish that night, Tilapia, which was fish, and Shrimp Scampi with garlic rice. For some apparent reason the baby had me craving seafood.

To top it off, I had some blood-wine to drink - white wine with a few drops of Malderon's or Draven's blood - to appease little girl's vampiric hunger.

You might think it's gross, but she needed it in order to survive. Don't worry, I will never drink human blood. I completely refuse, and my mate and new-found friends respect me for my hard decision.

It will be difficult because, once I finish my change, I will be ravenous for blood. Whether it's human, animal, or immortal, it doesn't matter. Blood is blood, and it is how we survive.

Draven and Vaeh gently placed the plates down on the table in front of all of us and themselves. After they were situated in their own seats, Ariella prayed over the meal.

Although she was bound from Heaven, she still prayed to God. Honestly, I believe he will take her back with open arms. He planned everything that had happened to all of us from the get-go and look how that turned out.

Yes, there were hard times, but Draven is now one-hundred percent good, changed. God knew what he was doing all along.

As we were all chowing down and laughing at a joke that Laird had told us, in a poor attempt at a hillbilly accent, my stomach started to cramp and tighten. I stopped laughing and my eyes grew wide as saucers.

There was only one diagnosis for my symptoms - I was having contractions.

My heart sped up anxiously and I glanced at the clock. Right after, another one hit and I began to time each one.

_**They are seven minutes apart, and regular. **_

This was it.

I dropped my fork and went still. Malderon and Draven went silent and their eyes moved to me. Everyone around the table also turned their heads towards my shaking body.

_**Five minutes apart, and regular.**_

Both Malderon and Draven had heard my thoughts. As if they were twins, they instantly pushed their chair from the table and stood up at the same time. Malderon picked me up like a baby in his arms and rushed me to the birthing room. Draven followed close behind us.

Ariella and Nevaeh gathered basins and filled them with hot water. Ginny grabbed lots of towels to clean up the baby and me afterward. Zenith disappeared to his observatory and started grinding up some herbs to help with the pain - an epidural would not help with birthing an immortal baby. I only hoped that what he was concocting would be just as good.

Deron laid me down and helped me undress. I kept on a sports bra. The rest of me was completely nude. I couldn't have a baby with pants and underwear on.

My loving mate kissed my cheek as the pain became more intense. He gave me his hand to squeeze in case it hurt too much. I immediately clutched onto it and my teeth clenched. Seconds later, I was groaning in agony and crushing his hand.

Draven walked in with a hospital mask, scrubs, and latex gloves on. He positioned himself at my feet and spread my legs. His hands carefully grasped my ankles and he placed my feet in the stirrups.

My back arched up in discomfort once Draven slowly pushed two fingers inside of my vagina to check my cervix. Holy hell, it had been forever since I had that done. I grappled Deron's hand in a bone-breaking hold.

Draven slid his fingers out and a shit-load of fluid gushed out of me. "That would be her water breaking. Now, we wait."

After a few hours of writhing on the bed, due to horrendous contractions, Draven checked me again. "She's eight centimeters dilated and ninety percent effaced. Not too much longer. Her cervix needs to be ten and one-hundred."

"Dad!" Malderon hollered. "She needs that herbal pain remedy. Now!"

Right after he spoke, Zenith rushed in with a needle and syringe. Oh God, how I hated needles. Tears clouded my vision and I went ballistic. However, not from my phobia. It was from an excruciating contraction.

Draven had to bind one arm, Malderon the other, to keep me from lashing out or getting over-excited. They didn't want me to hurt myself or the baby.

The contractions were quickly becoming unbearable. I didn't know if I could do this anymore. My face was drenched in sweat and tears.

Zenith tied a thick rubber band around my arm, checked my vein, and slid the needle in the chosen vein. He emptied the syringe, pumping me full of his pain antidote. Zenith undid the rubber tie before it cut my circulation.

The natural medicine gradually spread throughout my body and, once it flowed through my bloodstream, I relaxed. That horrendous pain was nonexistent, replaced by a sense of peace. But I sure was exhausted and yawned.

"Let her rest, until it's time." Draven ordered.

"I'll stay with her and keep an eye on her." Malderon told him. "You can go ahead and smoke a cigarette."

"I quit that shit, man."

Malderon grinned. "Good for you. Why did you decide that?"

"For the little one mostly," Draven whispered. He seen my eyes were closed. "But I want to start a band with some friends of mine, and if I am going to be the lead singer, my voice has got to be pitch perfect."

"I'm proud of you, dude."

Draven's eyes softened for a second with happiness. "Thanks. I am, too."

Two more hours ticked on by. Malderon's head was bobbing back and forth, trying to stay awake, as he sat silently.

"Why does it feel like my bowels are about to move?" I cried out, scared of it happening and embarrassing myself in front of everyone.

Draven's brow lifted. "That is your indication to push, Evelyn."

Malderon gawked at him. "Check her again."

Draven went through the same process of checking my cervix. His eyes lit up and a smile lifted the corners of his mouth. It was then that I realized it was happening.

"She's ready to go." Draven put another glove on the other hand and sat down in front of my spread thighs. "Okay, sweet, I want you to push with all of your strength. Bear down, use your anal muscles."

"What?" I shouted, but done exactly as he told me. I took a deep breath and pushed.

Needless to say, the pain was coming back. Three more times I inhaled a big breath and bore down, panting afterward. I felt like I was pushing out a watermelon.

I didn't want any more kids after this. It was never this tough and agonizing when I'd had my first daughter. I had to remember, she wasn't a hybrid either.

"Come on, baby." Malderon urged. "You can do this. One more push and the head will be out."

I gritted my teeth, took the biggest breath and pushed, hard. That's all it took as the head slid out. She had brown hair, like mine, and a good amount of it.

I started bawling once her first cry echoed through the room. Draven took the bulb syringe and sucked out the gunk from her nose and mouth.

He told me to push one more time. I did and her body slithered out. Draven caught her and cut the umbilical cord.

Nevaeh came to her and wrapped her in a towel, taking her to Ariella. They cleaned her up, weighed her, and measured her head. I breathed a sigh of relief. My hair was drenched in sweat and I was so tired.

Ariella brought my daughter back over to me and laid her in my arms. She had beautiful sea blue eyes. I knew they would change at about a year old. All babies went through that. She looked at me, right into my eyes, and I heard Draven say something beside me.

"What?" I asked, not comprehending what he said at first. I was too happy and overtaken by her.

"Can I hold her?" he questioned again.

I smiled. "Of course you can. Here you go, daddy."

His eyes softened at my declaration and he reached down to lift her into his arms. "What are we going to name her?"

"Anastacia Roselyn Miraria Aqua." I said, exhausted.

Draven had expressed to me months ago that he wanted the baby to have Malderon's name, for reasons I am not sure of myself.

"What does it all mean?"

It was true, I gave her a name of special meanings. "Anastacia was like a mother to me. It means "one who will rise again". Roselyn was my first daughter's name. It means "beautiful rose"."

Draven's face paled. "I am so sorry."

I knew what he was apologizing for. "I forgive you."

"What does Miraria mean?"

I laid my hand on his arm. "It means miracle."

Tears filled his eyes. "I like that. My little miracle. My little Stacia."

It was a very emotional moment for Draven and myself. I even got passed my grudge about him murdering my family. He was a changed man - immortal - and he proved it with his words and actions.

Ariella replaced Draven. "I need you to push again, dear. The afterbirth needs to come out." I nodded.

She pressed on my belly to help release the placenta. I pushed and cried. This, for some reason, was more anguishing than the birth itself. Finally, everything gushed out of me and I felt such a relief. She sewed me up from where I tore a bit when Stacia stretched me.

After everyone had their chance to hold her, they returned her to me. She was ravenous. I guided my nipple into her mouth and she latched on and started to suck. It stung a bit. I wasn't use to it anymore.

Roselyn was my deceased daughter's name, so I put it in Stacia's to honor her. I felt it was right to do. I missed her a lot and a tear slipped down my cheek in remembrance of her.

Time waits for no man, in this case little hybrid girl. A year had slipped by. Stacia was up walking everywhere. Words were popping out of her mouth. She was strong, too, and smart. Her eyes had turned sapphire blue with red and purple specks. Her hair stayed brown, but I was starting to see white, natural highlights.

She and Deron were close. He was her step-daddy and she loved him. He spoiled her every chance he could get, as well as Pa-paw Zen, Mam-maw Ari, Aunt Ginny, and Auntie Vaeh. She couldn't say their full names yet.

As for Draven, he had recently started his own rock band. He was the singer. I never knew he could sing. Let me be the first to admit, he was great. Stacia liked his voice, too, and asked him to sing her lullabies all the time.

Draven loved his daughter very much. They were inseparable. She had him wrapped around her little pinky. He got her anything and everything she wanted, when she wanted it. No matter how much she was being spoiled, she was still very sweet and respectful.

Whenever she got hurt or didn't feel well, she ran to me. I loved "Mommy to the rescue" days. I would kiss her boo-boo's and caress her hair when she felt bad.

I recall when her teeth decided to finally come in. The poor thing was in pain. She would cry, her nose would run, and her little cheeks would get all flushed. I would put her to sleep at night and during nap times by running my fingertips down her back. Lord, she was precious.

I had been turned into a hybrid after I stopped breast feeding her at eleven months. She had six teeth and kept chomping down on my nipples during feedings. I will tell you and anyone else, it damn hurt. Everything was perfect all around us. I couldn't be any happier.

The connection I had with Draven had broken once Stacia was born. It _was_ her all along. The love she felt for her father had affected my judgment of him. Good thing, too, or I would have just let Deron kill him. However, I couldn't.

Don't get me wrong, I still care for Draven, even to this day, only because he is the father of my child. Even so, my heart still and always will belong to Malderon. There is no one who can ever change that.

_(Author's Note: And we are finished. Woohoo! Now, on to Book 2. Also, I am going to be publishing this. I will let everyone know how that goes and when it will be available in stores. Thank you.)_


End file.
